


Being Different Year 4- Friends of the Fire

by LunaLupin1999



Series: Anne Potter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999
Summary: Anne is suddenly as much of a celebrity as her brother, they both hope for a danger-free year at Hogwarts, but that's just never going to happen is it?
Relationships: Anne Potter/ Irwin Scamander, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: Anne Potter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Moving day

Anne looked around her childhood bedroom, she had lived in this room since she was one and a half, now everything was packed away in boxes and all that was left was bare furniture. 

Sirius and Remus had sat her and Harry down on the first day of the holidays and explained how it was no longer safe for them to stay at Elm Grove.

“We’re worried the house isn’t secure enough,” began Sirius.

“But we’ve lived here twelve years!” protested Harry.

“We know that Harry, but it’s different now,” said Remus calmly.

“We are worried that the deatheaters that managed to avoid Azkaban are working together. Pettigrew, Malfoy and Greyback were,” explained Sirius.

“But they’ve been caught,” pointed out Anne.

“There may be more of them.”

“They probably didn’t want to put all their eggs in one basket,” muttered Sirius.

“Do you think they might be after us?” stuttered Anne.

“We don’t know,” said Remus, “they might be, or they might have other plans.”

“Such as?” asked Harry.

“Releasing the deatheaters from Azkaban?” suggested Sirius.

“Or trying to resurrect their master,” added Remus.

Anne and Harry drew in a collected breath.

“Now come on you two you’re bright you know he’s still alive,” said Sirius, “you’ve both fought him, you’ve faced him twice Harry!”

“So where are we going to live?” asked Harry.

“12 Grimmauld Place, my old house,” muttered Sirius darkly.

“But you hate that place! You’ve always said it was hell growing up in there!!” Harry shouted leaping up from the table.

“I know Harry, but it’s much better protected!” said Sirius.  
Harry had already fled the kitchen and they could hear him stomping around upstairs.

“I’ll go and pack then,” muttered Anne following her brother upstairs.

That had been two days ago, the same day a reporter had come around from the Daily Prophet to interview Anne about Greyback’s attack.

Anne double checked that she had packed everything, they were leaving for London straight after breakfast. It wasn’t as if they were never coming back to Elm Grove, they weren’t going to sell it or anything. She would come back someday she thought as she took once last look at the room, she had grown up in.

Anne levitated her boxes wandlessly down to the kitchen. She had figured out last year that the Ministry only picked up on underage magic if you were the only witch or wizard in your household. This was a bit unfair on the muggle borns like Lisa and Hermione but there was nothing she could do about that.

Her bowl of fresh fruit was on the table. The kitchen and hallway were filled with dozens of cardboard boxes all labelled.

Remus was sat at the kitchen table stirring a cup of tea and munching on a piece of toast whilst he waited for his Daily Prophet to arrive.

“Morning Anne,” said Remus trying to cheer her up.

She gave him a meaningful look as she started on her fruit.

“It won’t be that bad, the house just needs a bit of cleaning up, the Tonk’s and the Weasley’s have agreed to help, I’m sure it won’t take all that long!”

Anne shrugged in response and continued to eat her breakfast in silence.

Remus sighed as he began stirring his tea again, then he noticed the owl arriving with the paper.

“Here we go,” muttered Remus as he looked at the front page of the Prophet.

“What now?” asked Sirius slightly exasperated as he and Harry came traipsing into the kitchen.

Remus showed them all the paper and there on the front page was Anne blinking confusedly at the camera, accompanied by photographs of Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy and Greyback.

“Best get the worst over with,” she muttered abandoning her fruit to listen to Remus.

Remus cleared his throat and began to read the article to the family congregated around the breakfast table.

GREYBACK DEFEATED!

Three nights ago on the 31st of June the werewolf Fenrir Greyback along with escaped convicted murderer and death eater Peter Pettigrew attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. 

Lucius Malfoy who was on the board of Governors at the school helped Pettigrew and Greyback in entering the castle and was caught guarding the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower

Greyback and Pettigrew attacked Ravenclaw tower, it is believed they were trying to kill Anne Potter. Pettigrew had already betrayed Lily and James Potter to He Who Must Not Be Named, so it is possible that Pettigrew with help from Greyback was trying to finish the job he started by killing off one more member of the Potter family.

Fortunately, though for Miss Potter, it seems she was forewarned of Greyback’s attack. According to an interview with Miss Potter she had been having strange dreams about the wolf for the last year. 

“I always had dreams in the lead up to the full moon, I would know which location he was going to attack, the clue was sometimes a signpost. After the full moon there had always been an attack in that area.”

When our reporter asked Anne why she didn’t tell anyone about these visions she answered, “who would have believed me? I’m a thirteen-year-old girl, would you have believed me?”

Miss Potter continued by explaining a recurring dream that she had had over the last year, about a wolf attacking Hogwarts. 

The night before the attack she realised that Greyback was coming for her and that he was going to attack Ravenclaw tower.

I asked Miss Potter about the rumour from earlier in the year that her worst fear was werewolves but despite this one of her guardians was still a werewolf Remus Lupin who had been a friend of Lily and James Potter.

“Firstly, those rumours were spread by Lucius Malfoy, who has just been caught helping Greyback attack innocent school children,” she began. 

“Secondly those rumours are only half true, my boggart was Fenrir Greyback not just any werewolf. Uncle Remus is a kind gentle and understanding man, he would do anything to protect me and Harry, he would do anything to protect anyone!”

If Miss Potter’s worst fear really was Greyback, didn’t this make the fact that she knew he was going to attack even worse for her as she was expecting it?

“Of course, but that’s the thing about fears, you have to face them eventually.”

Fortunately for Anne and the rest of Ravenclaw house Anne was forewarned about Greyback and Pettigrew’s attack. By the time that Greyback and Pettigrew arrived most of the students were barricaded into their dorms, about two dozen students including Anne and her fellow third years were standing ready with their wands drawn.

“We had built another barricade over the entrance to the common room, we thought they would try to use the dorm. After about two hours we started to hear scrabbling and Pettigrew and Greyback tunnelled into the common room. 

Pettigrew disarmed us and told me that I was foolish to have told my friends, it meant that more of us would die, when he only wanted me.

I managed to disarm Pettigrew wandlessly and the wands all flew back to their owners. We tied up Pettigrew and several of the older students guarded him with their wands. Then Greyback attacked, he had been waiting for an order from Pettigrew but now that he was powerless, Greyback did as he pleased.”

Greyback attacked the student standing nearest him, Miss Persephone Galentos (14) who is a friend and dorm mate of Miss Potter. 

Miss Potter pulled out a sliver potions knife from her cloak pocket and charged at Greyback. She plunged the knife into Greyback’s heart and killed the werewolf.

By the time that the staff arrived, the students had taken down the barricade, Pettigrew was tied up and Greyback was dead.

Pettigrew and Malfoy were both arrested by ministry officials, they also removed Greyback’s body.

Pettigrew and Malfoy’s trials took place at the ministry yesterday. Malfoy was sentenced to life in Azkaban, for supporting He Who Must Not Be Named and helping Pettigrew and Greyback enter the castle. Pettigrew was sentenced to the dementors kiss which has already been administered.

At the end of our interview we asked Miss Potter about her opinion on werewolves in general.

“I don’t believe it is the werewolves in general who are dangerous,” she began, “but the people. Nobody is completely good or completely evil, the reason that there are so many werewolves today is because of Greyback, who was trying to build a werewolf army. It is not the creature that was dangerous but the person beneath.  
Most werewolves protect themselves so that they won’t attack anyone of the full moon, my Uncle Remus for example locks himself in the basement during the full moons. Remus is not dangerous, but Greyback the man who turned him into a werewolf was dangerous. 

The reason that werewolves have been receiving such a bad press recently is because of Greyback. Now that Greyback is gone I hope that people will realise that werewolves are not dangerous all of the time or monsters who deserved to be locked up or killed. Apart from one night a month, they are regular people like you and me.”

It is clear to us at the Prophet that the Wizarding World owes a lot to the young Potter twins Anne and Harry who are not yet fourteen. Harry, the Boy Who Lived defeated He Who Must Not Be Named at only fifteen months old, Anne managed to kill a werewolf which had been terrorizing the Wizarding community for decades.

Remus finished reading the article and looked across the table at Anne.

“I’m proud of you Anne, not just because you told the truth about the attacks, you were not afraid to express your own opinion. Those words on werewolf rights could do a lot to help us right now, especially coming from you.”

Anne blushed profusely, “thanks Remus,” she stammered.

“So Pettigrews dead then?” asked Harry.

“Not dead no,” struggled Remus, “he has lost his soul, but he is still alive.”

“Serves him right,” muttered Sirius.

Remus gave Sirius a significant look but didn’t say anything.

After breakfast they loaded the boxes into the boot of the car. They had shrunk all of the boxes and trunks so that they could all fit in the boot of the car. Finally they placed in Sirius’ broomstick and Harry’s Firebolt and then the two owl cages including Hedwig and Artemis, Anne’s pygmy puff who was also in her cage.

The four of them stood in the driveway and took one last look at the house. It was drizzling, a kind of miserable rain that wasn’t rainy properly but was still raining.

“We’ve got a lot of good memories here,” muttered Sirius.

“We’ll come back,” said Remus, “someday.”

The Weasleys had all walked over to check their flu address in London and wave them off.

“Dad just read us that article in the prophet,” said Bill.

“It sounds terrifying, I would have been so scared,” said Ginny, “Luna told me she was scared stiff, all she could hear from her dorm were strange noises and then one of the prefects came up and told them all it was safe to come out.”

“We thought it was wicked!” said Fred, George nodding profusely in agreement.

“We’re just glad you’re alright dear,” said Mrs. Weasley giving Anne a hug.

“And that Greyback is longer a threat of course,” added Mr Weasley.

“We’ll see you guys at this address in a few hours,” said Sirius handing Arthur a slip of paper, “we’ve got to get there and open up the flu first. Heavens knows what kind of state the house will be in,” he muttered.

“Don’t worry Sirius,” reassured Mrs. Weasley, “we’ll sort it, many hands make light work!”

“Anne,” checked Remus as they piled into the car, “you got Rose?”

Anne nodded holding up the little ragdoll which was now starting to become threadbare.

“Ok kiddo, let’s go,” said Sirius turning the key in the ignition.

Anne looked at the window as they drove away taking one last look at their wonderful house that they had become a family in. When they had first bought the house Lily and James had only been dead a few weeks and Sirius was still in Azkaban.

Sirius had taught them how to fly in that garden, Anne had never much enjoyed flying but she could fly perfectly reasonably when she had to. Remus had taught her and Harry how to read in that house.

Anne blinked for a moment and suddenly they had reached the main road and the house was no longer in view.

Tears started to run down Anne’s face as the rain drizzled against the car windows. She pulled Rose into a tight hug and started to cry quietly.

Remus turned around in his seat and saw Anne sobbing clinging onto her tiny little ragdoll, Harry was glaring stubbornly out the window looking at anything except for Remus and Sirius. He wished they hadn’t had to leave the house, but it didn’t have enough protection, anyone could find if they looked hard enough. At least Grimmauld Place was hidden from most people’s view.

After a while Anne stopped crying and dropped off to sleep in the back of the car. Anne had been sleeping a lot recently to make up for the restless sleep she had had over the last year because of the dreams about Greyback.

“Sirius, Remus?” said Harry softly not trying to wake up Anne  
“Yes Harry?” asked Remus.

“Our ears are all yours prongslet.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve been a pain over the last few days. Its just I loved that house.”

“We all did Harry.”

“Still do,” agreed Sirius, “you sure you don’t want me to turn around Remus?” he asked eagerly.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” scolded Remus.

“Alright alright fine,” Sirius muttered, “the Hell Hole it is then.”

“But that’s part of the problem!” said Harry.

“What do you mean Harry?”

“Well whenever you mention the house Sirius, all you do is talk about how miserable you were or how it was a living hell on earth.”

“Well it was!” exclaimed Sirius.

Anne stirred slightly in her sleep and Sirius lowered his tone.

“To be fair though I think half of the problem was my parents, I hated them and the feeling was more than mutual.”

“Oh,” said Harry.

“It wont be as bad as you think,” said Remus, “and we’ve got the whole Summer to fix it up.”

After a few hours Sirius parked the car in a London road that looked more Muggle than any place Harry had ever seen. It was a street full of tall thin London town houses, there were families playing in the park opposite the houses and there was television blaring out of the open window of one of the houses.

“You sure we’ve got the right street?” asked Harry looking at the dilapidated houses with peeling paint. Many of the houses had now been turned into blocks of flats.

“I lived here for sixteen years Harry,” said Sirius getting out of the car and standing next to Harry, “this is the right address.”

Remus had been rousing Anne who had been sleeping lightly in the car.

“Where’s number twelve then?” asked Harry looking from eleven to thirteen.

Anne nodded in agreement.

“Think about the address,” said Sirius.

Harry and Anne thought hard about number twelve Grimauld Place, and instantly a house began to squeeze itself out from between numbers eleven and thirteen one brick at a time.

Harry and Anne stood on the pavement gobsmacked. Sirius walked up the steps to the front door whilst Remus grabbed a box out of the boot.

“Ye gods it worse than I thought!” yelled Sirius as he was hit with a cloud of dust as he opened the front door, “I wonder if that house elf is still even alive, Kreacher!!” he called clearly.

CRACK

An ancient wizened looking old house elf appeared in the hallway.

“Ah so master has returned at last,” said the house elf.

“If you haven’t been cleaning in the five years since my mother died,” began Sirius, “what have you been doing exactly?”

“Not now Sirius,” said Remus gently carrying a large number of shrunken cardboard boxes, “let’s get the kids inside.”

Anne and Harry walked up the steps into the house nervously. The hallway was full of dark objects including a stuffed trolls leg umbrella stand. There was also a hideous portrait of a an old woman.

When Sirius came into the house carrying several shrunken trunks the portrait began to scream at him.

“How dare you come here! How dare you befoul the house of your ancestors with filthy half breed and blood traitor scum!”

“Hello Mother,” Sirius said to the portrait, “believe me,” he said talking to the portrait and Kreacher, “if there had been anywhere else, I would have gone there, but there isn’t, and I have to protect my family.”

“They aren’t family,” said Mrs. Black sneering at the twins and Remus, “they aren’t Blacks!”

“They are my family,” said Sirius firmly, “this is my house and we are moving in whether you like it or not!”

Harry started applauding his godfather but stopped very soon seeing the glare he was receiving from the portrait.

“Why don’t you lot go check the condition of the rooms whilst I open up the flu,” said Sirius once they had loaded all the luggage in the hallway.

Harry and Anne rushed upstairs to check the bedrooms whilst Remus checked the downstairs rooms.

Most of the rooms were covered in inches of dust, when they arrived on the third floor there were only three bedrooms, the master bedroom, and two others which both had signs on the door. 

One had Sirius’ name on the door and looked like it hadn’t been entered in years, probably not since Sirius left nearly twenty years ago. Harry went to check the master bedroom whilst Anne went into the bedroom marked Regulus Arcturus Black.

It was now clear to Anne what Kreacher had been doing for five years, keeping his old masters and their perfect son Regulus’ rooms in pristine shape. There was not a speck of dust in the room and the sheets looked like they had only been changed yesterday.

There was not a thing out of place all the books were organized neatly on their shelves.

There was a collage of newspaper clippings on Lord Voldemort which made Anne feel slightly sick to the stomach, so she decided to try to ignore it.

She was more drawn to a large locket which was on Regulus’ desk, it seemed very powerful, it was almost calling out to her. But why would a teenage boy have had a locket like this she wondered.

She walked over to the desk and picked up the locket.

“What are you doing with Master Regulus’ locket?” asked Kreacher in an accusatory tone. He had just appeared next to Anne out of nowhere.

Anne took another look at the locket and recognised Slytherins signature mark a snake.

“Snakes aren’t in the Black family crest, they are in the Slytherin, why did Regulus have this locket?”

Kreacher looked at Anne confused.

Anne took another look at the locket and then to the newspaper clippings. Suddenly something clicked. Regulus had been a death eater, in their second year Voldemort had revealed himself as the heir of Slytherin.

“Has this locket got something to do with Voldemort? Is this why Regulus disappeared?”  
Sirius had never told her much about his younger brother, only that he had been his parents favourite child, joined the death eaters and eventually disappeared.

“How do you know?” stuttered Kreacher.

At this moment they were interrupted by Harry coming into the room. 

“I’m telling you, we could really use Dobby at a time like this, this house is in a right state!”

CRACK

“Harry Potter called Dobby sir?” asked Dobby appearing suddenly in Regulus’ bedroom.

“What the!” shouted Harry.

Sirius came up at this moment to find a very strange scene.

The twins were standing in Regulus’ room, Harry was being hugged by a house elf whilst Kreacher was staring in shock at Anne who was holding an locket that he had never seen before.

“What is going on here?”

“Dobby is a free elf, Harry Potter called for Dobby and Dobby came.”

“That’s very nice Dobby,” said Sirius absentmindedly, he was more confused by the way that Kreacher was looking at Anne.

“I think from what Kreacher just said this locket belonged to Regulus, and its why he died.”

“Kreacher said nothing!!” squeaked Kreacher.

“I asked you if it had something to do with Voldemort or why Regulus disappeared and you answered, ‘how do you know?’” she explained.

Kreachers jaw dropped and then he burst into tears and crumpled onto the floor.

“I promised not to tell anyone,” he sobbed.

Sirius had left the room muttering something about contacting Dumbledore. Harry and Dobby left with him.

“Kreacher listen to me,” said Anne gently kneeling down to join him on the floor, “you didn’t tell me, I guessed.”

“I promised not to tell the family,” he continued.

“Am I a member of the Black family?”

Kreacher looked at Anne uncertain for a moment, “no,” he admitted.

“Exactly, now we don’t know what this is but it looks like it could be a dark object, I was drawn to it when I came into the room.” 

“Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy it,” said Kreacher for some reason he seemed to like Anne, it was probably because she was the first person to talk to him like a human being since Regulus had died sixteen years ago.

“Sirius is looking for Dumbledore, he is a very powerful wizard, he could try and destroy it for you, but you will have to tell him everything you know about it, could you do that for me?”

Kreacher looked at her uncertain, “he will destroy it?”

Anne nodded.

“Ok then,” said Kreacher as he stopped crying.

Anne got up off the floor and held out a hand to Kreacher to help him off the floor.

They walked back downstairs together Kreacher clinging firmly onto the locket.

“I’ve called the Weasleys,” said Remus as they arrived in the old kitchen, “they’re not coming till tomorrow now, Albus will be here in a few minutes.”

Harry was talking to Dobby on the other side of the kitchen table.

“So you’ve been looking for work since the Malfoys freed you?”

“Yes Harry Potter sir.”

“But you can’t find any because you want paying?”

“Yes Harry Potter, I want paying and being able to wear my own clothes, Dobby likes clothes!”

“Kreacher,” asked Anne gently, “I know you’re not a very young house elf, would you like Dobby to help you look after the house?”

Kreacher looked outraged.

“You could be his boss, tell him what to do,” added Sirius.

Kreacher considered this for a moment.  
“I’d still be in charge?”

“Yes Kreacher of course,” said Anne.

“It is a very large house….” Kreacher muttered.

“How much would you like to be paid?” asked Remus.

“One Galleon a week sir.”

“But that’s nothing!” protested Harry.

“How about two Galleons a week?” suggested Remus, “and you can have weekends off.”

Dobby looked astounded at their generosity, “Dobby likes work, two days off a week is too much.”

“One day a week?”

Dobby nodded.

“Welcome to the family,” said Sirius shaking his hand.

“Thank you, sirs, and miss!” exclaimed Dobby, “thank you very much!!”

A few minutes later Dumbledore arrived via the flu. 

“Hello Harry, Anne, I need to talk to your uncles and Kreacher in private for a moment.”

“But I found the locket!” protested Anne, “sorry sir,” she muttered.

“No you are quite right, you can stay Anne and Harry too, I know anything that you know Anne you will probably tell your brother,” smiled Dumbledore.

Anne sat back down next to Kreacher and Kreacher told them all about the locket and the cave.

“So that’s why Regulus disappeared?” asked Sirius slowly.

Kreacher nodded, he was in floods of tears again.

“So the locket has to be destroyed?” asked Remus.

“I think I know what it is, that locket is a horcrux.”

Remus and Sirius looked shocked.

“You cant be serious,” said Sirius, “even Voldemort wouldn’t have..”

“Ah yes Sirius but we have already destroyed one piece of Voldemort’s soul, the diary a little over a year ago?”

“Contained Voldemort’s soul?” said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded.

“We can’t fully destroy Voldemort until we have destroyed all the horcruxes.”

“How many are there?” asked Remus.

“That I don’t know, I’m still trying to find out, there is a possibility that one of the horcruxes is an item from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, this locket was Slytherins and I know one of the others was Hufflepuffs.”

“Gryffindors sword isn’t a horcrux is it?” asked Harry nervously.

“No,” said Dumbledore smiling slightly, “the sword is not a horcrux.”

“Maybe I could ask Helena if she knows anything when we get back to school,” suggested Anne.

“Helena?” asked Dumbledore curiously.

“Helena, the Grey Lady? She’s Rowena Ravenclaws daughter.”

“That is a good idea Anne, for now though I need to destroy the locket.”

Dumbledore went over to the fireplace taking the locket with him.

“Kreacher,” suggested Remus, “why don’t you show Dobby and the twins around the house?”

“You could try and pick some bedrooms whilst you’re at it,” agreed Sirius.

Kreacher showed them proudly round the house, it was almost like he was being a tour guide.

The kitchen was in the basement, the first and second floor contained the family rooms, the sitting room, the drawing room, the library, things like that. Then there was three floors of bedrooms, the first of these contained the master bedroom and Sirius and Regulus’ old rooms. The fourth and fifth floor had three more bedrooms each and a bathroom on each floor. Then there was just the attic.

They knew that Sirius would want his old bedroom back, Harry found that he quite liked Regulus’ old room, it needed redecorating as it was currently covered in Slytherin banners but the room was a good size and it looked out over the muggle street. Also it was right next door to Sirius’ room.

They decided to leave Sirius’ parents room as a guest room for now.

Anne found a room that she quite liked on the fifth floor, there were only two bedrooms on this floor, instead of a third bedroom there was a small library. Most of these books looked ancient but less dark than the books in the main library downstairs.

Anne’s room was painted an eggshell blue and had a large desk which had a small bookcase over it. There was a large canopy bed with light blue curtains.

“This room has not been used in many years,” explained Kreacher, “it was used as a guest room but originally belonged to one of Sirius’ aunts, she loved books, but she unfortunately died very young, she was only sixteen.”

The room was covered in inches of dust, but Anne could tell that underneath all of that dust that the room was actually very pretty. It even had a window seat looking out over the muggle street below. 

“If you and Remus move in up here,” laughed Harry, “we may never see you again, you’ve even got your own private library!”

The two-house elves and the twins headed back down to the kitchen now that they had had the tour of the house and chosen bedrooms. When they arrived in the kitchen the locket was placed in the middle of the table, it had a large hole in it but other than that, it looked exactly the same.

Sirius picked up the locket and passed it to Kreacher.

“It has been destroyed?” he asked looking at the locket.

“Yes, you can keep it if you want, Regulus would have wanted you to.”

“Thank you Master,” said Kreacher stroking the locket.

It was slightly creepy thought Sirius but he didn’t say anything.

Remus checked his watch, “would you look at the time! Its half past five!”

“Why don’t we go some food, there’ll be a takeaway nearby,” Sirius suggested to Harry.

“I think,” suggested Remus, “we should start off by cleaning the bedrooms and bathrooms we will be using, as well as the kitchen, we will be needing those more immediately.”

Kreacher nodded firmly.

“We don’t have to start till tomorrow though, we can sleep in the sitting room tonight.”

“Actually, Harrys room is already clean, the decorations need changing though.”

“Well that is easily sorted!” said Remus heading up the stairs.

He went into Regulus old room and took down the Slytherin banner and the collage of Voldemort and placed them in the attic.

Anne showed him the other bedroom on the fifth floor on the way back down from the attic.

“I’ll have to go through all these books before you can read any,” said Remus as he looked around the small library, “you promise?”

Anne faltered for a moment, “I promise.”

“That’s my girl,” he said proudly, “now come on I bet Harry and Sirius have come back with some food by now.”

When they arrived in the kitchen Harry and Sirius had brought home a stack of five pizzas.

“We weren’t sure which toppings you two wanted,” said Harry pulling a pizza of the top of the pile and passing it to Dobby and Kreacher, “so we got you plain cheese.”

“Don’t worry Anne, we got you a fork,” laughed Sirius passing her a plastic fork they had got at the pizza place.

Dobby and Kreacher looked confused at the strange cardboard box containing the triangles of bread, tomato sauce, and cheese.

Then they saw Harry, Sirius and Remus picking up slices from their pizzas and cautiously tried this themselves.

Once they had gotten other the initial shock off eating out of a cardboard box, and being invited to eat with the family, Dobby and Kreacher found they quite liked the pizza.

After dinner Harry and Anne headed up to bed, it had been a long day. As Anne’s room wasn’t clean yet, but Harry’s room had a double bed they shared a room for just one night.


	2. Mail Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne receives 156 letters

Anne woke up the next day and looked around the strange surroundings. This wasn’t her room! She felt Harry move in his sleep on the other side of the bed and remembered that they had moved to Grimmauld Place the day before.  
She stretched and pulled herself out of bed, she needed to find some clean clothes, all she had pulled out last night was a pair of pajamas.

When Anne looked on the chair by Regulus’ desk, she saw two neatly folded piles of clean clothes. Kreacher and Dobby had cleaned the clothes that she and Harry had been wearing the day before so that they wouldn’t have to start unpacking before getting up.

It was only six o’clock, but Anne wanted to explore the house again. She had promised Remus that she wouldn’t go through any of the books until he had sorted them out but there were still plenty of others to explore.

When the others started to rouse themselves an hour later, they found Anne in the drawing-room looking at the family tree. She was looking at the section which showed Sirius’ father, Orion Black, he had a brother a year younger than him Cygnus and then a younger sister Cassiopeia.

Orion had two lines going down from him one was labeled Regulus and the other was a blackened mark, where she supposed Sirius would have been originally.

Cygnus had three lines, Bellatrix and Narcissa, and another blackened mark where Andromeda should have been. Narcissa had one son Draco Malfoy. 

Sirius found Anne tracing the two scorched marks on the tapestry. 

“My mother blasted me off that when I ran away, Andromeda when she eloped with Ted.”

“That library upstairs,” said Anne taking another look further up, “that would have been built for Cassiopeia?”

“Yes, she was my aunt, she died before Regulus was even born. She was younger than Orion and Cygnus and always had very weak health, she had dragon pox when she was ten and never really recovered. She wasn’t even well enough to go to Hogwarts, that’s why they built the library next to her room, she spent half her life in that room, she eventually faded away in her sleep when she was sixteen, I was about one.”

“She probably would have been a Ravenclaw if she had ever made it to Hogwarts,” muttered Sirius, “that’s why her room was blue, I don’t think my Grandparents would have minded having a Ravenclaw in the family but when I got sorted in Gryffindor that was just one step too far!”

Kreacher appeared in the room and gave them both a deep bow.

“Master, Mistress Anne, I have come to inform you that breakfast is ready.”

“Thank you Kreacher,” said Sirius who was starting to be less horrible to Kreacher now he knew how much Kreacher had done for his brother.

When they arrived in the kitchen there were six places set at the table. It had taken them a while to talk them round to it but they had eventually persuaded Dobby and Kreacher to join the family for meals.

There were five bowls of porridge at the table along with honey and sugar and raisins to add if they wanted to. There was also a bowl of raspberries and blueberries for Anne.

Anne sat down next to Remus who was adding brown sugar to his porridge and talking to Dobby who was currently wearing a green jumper that Mrs. Weasley had made for Harry when he was about three.

They had all got up early as they had a lot of work to do on the house if they wanted to make it liveable. Currently, both Dobby and Kreacher were staying in Kreacher’s room which was actually the boiler cupboard whilst Sirius and Remus were camping in the living room which although not perfect was not covered in inches of dust and infested with pests like other rooms in the house.

After breakfast, Kreacher brought down the daily prophet which had just been delivered. Dobby followed hauling a huge bag of mail.

Dobby handed Remus about ten letters from the top of the pile and then carried the rest of the bag over to Anne.

“What is this?” she asked confused.

“I think you’ll find that’s your fan mail,” laughed Remus as he read his first letter, “these are telling me how sorry they are that the Wizarding community has treated me so badly.”

“Fan mail?” she asked confused.

“The prophet printed yesterday how you just saved the Wizarding World by murdering Fenrir Greyback,” said Sirius casually as he served himself another bowl of porridge.

“But there must be hundreds of letters in here!” exclaimed Anne.

“156,” said Kreacher proudly, “the owls have been arriving ever since you arrived yesterday.”

She pulled out one of the letters from the top of the pile.

Dear Miss Potter,

Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!

You have saved so many lives by ridding the world of Fenrir Greyback. I am so sorry for the way that our community has treated you and your Godfather Mr. Lupin. Your words at the end of the interview in the paper yesterday made me see Werewolves in a brand-new light. I hope you and your brother have a lovely holiday with your uncles and enjoy the Quidditch world cup this Summer,

Thank you again, the Fawley Family.

“Why don’t I get any fan mail?” sulked Harry, “I got rid of Voldemort.”

“You were too young,” explained Remus, “you did get some letters, but you were only fifteen months old.”

“I got some when I was released from Azkaban all about mistrial of justice and other rubbish.”

“You can help me go through these if you want,” offered Anne, this seemed to cheer Harry up.

The letters were all fairly similar, after a few minutes of reading these letters Anne found a letter that had been sent from Ceredigion in Wales.

Dear Miss Potter,

Thank you for killing Fenrir Greyback. Our son David was turned by Greyback, he is only seven. Fortunately, he survived but he still becomes a werewolf once a month. 

It must have taken a lot of courage to face your greatest fear.

David is worried that he won’t be able to attend Hogwarts in a few years even though the threat of Greyback is now gone.

I hope that you and your family are well, and you enjoy the Quidditch World Cup this Summer,

Morgan, Mary, and David Davies.

“This ones from the Scamanders,” said Remus indicating another letter he had just finished, “they still can't find anyone to teach Averett and Aislynn, they’re looking forward to seeing us later in the Summer.”

Most of the letters were full of utter rubbish, thanking her for saving the entire wizarding world. There was the occasional letter from her school friends and their families. 

A lot of the letters were from the other Ravenclaw students and their families, some of the students had fought alongside Anne against Greyback. But some of the letters were from parents thanking Anne for protecting their children who had been barricaded into their dormitories.

“Don’t tell Nymphadora,” chuckled Remus slightly, “but a lot of these letters are from young witches who want to go out with me. This one’s even got a proposal in there!”

After an hour they finally reached the bottom of the pile of letters and there was a letter that wasn’t fan mail.

Dear Anne,

I’ve left home, I just couldn’t take it anymore. I’m staying in a room at the Leaky Cauldron if you want to meet up,

Julian.

The rest of the family were discussing where to start on the cleaning.

“We cant start unpacking our things until the bedrooms are cleaned,” said Remus logically.

“The Weasleys are getting here at ten,” said Sirius, “that’s in an hour.”

“Could we go over to the Leaky Cauldron?”

“What?” asked Remus.

She passed him the letter.

“I’m worried about him,” she muttered.

“We’ll have to be quick,” said Remus.

She and Remus didn’t even bother to look for cloaks they just flued straight to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was only nine o’clock so there wasn’t anyone in the pub yet.

“We’re looking for Julian Lloyd,” Remus told Tom behind the bar.

“Room five,” said Tom who was cleaning some glasses.

They went upstairs and knocked on the door.

Julian opened the door looking very tired, it looked as though he hadn’t slept much.

“Anne?” he asked confused, “I didn’t expect you to show up so soon, why are you here?”

“We’re here to pick you up,” said Remus finding Julian’s trunk which hadn’t even been unpacked yet.

“But..” started Julian.

“Look, Julian, I know you’re eighteen and you’ve never met me in person before, but can you honestly say that you want to stay here?”

“Well um,” he stuttered, “no of course not!” Julian helped Remus with the trunk, and they went back down to the pub.

Julian settled up his bill for the one night he had stayed and helped Remus take the trunk through the flu, followed by Anne.

“The house is a bit of a state, but we’ll bet it cleaned up before you know it,” said Remus as he and Julian appeared in the kitchen.

“We only moved in yesterday,” he explained as he and Julian placed Julian’s trunk with all the other boxes and trunks in the hallway.

“Why did you move?” asked Julian.

“The location is better protected than where we were living before,” said Sirius, “I see we’ve got a new member of our lovely household,” he laughed looking at Julian’s trunk.

“Julian’s run away from home,” explained Remus.

“Funny that,” muttered Sirius, “I ran away from this place twenty years ago and here you are running to it.”

The Weasleys began arriving in the kitchen a few minutes later.

“Hello Julian,” said Percy, “what are you doing here?”

“Err… I moved in, about five minutes ago,” he laughed.

“Right let’s get started,” said Sirius, “Kreacher, do you want to start on the fifth floor with Anne and Julian’s rooms?”

Kreacher nodded.

“Ok then, Julian, Anne, Percy, Arthur, and Bill you guys go with Kreacher. The rest of us can get started on my room and find a room for Remus.”

“Kreacher and Dobby need a room,” pointed out Anne. They were both currently sleeping in the boiler room.

“We’ll find them a room too,” agreed Remus.

Kreacher’s group headed up to the fifth floor leaving Harry, Sirius, Remus, Dobby, Fred, George, Molly, Charlie, and Ginny to tackle the rest of the jobs.

“It could be worse,” said Arthur, they started off with Cassiopeia’s old bedroom which was now Anne’s. 

The dust disappeared within a few moments between Arthur and Kreacher. Percy, Julian, and Bill had gone to get a start on Julian’s room.

The cleaning didn’t take too long because house-elves were very quick at cleaning, it was part of their powers.

“The mattress needs replacing,” muttered Arthur, “and the wardrobe’s infested with doxies.”

“I has some doxy repellent downstairs,” said Kreacher trotting off the locket bouncing against his chest.

Now that the dust and grime had been cleared, Anne saw that the light blue walls had tiny golden flowers painted on them. The window seat was a light blue which matched the walls and the hardwood floor had a blue carpet embroidered with tiny flowers.

The boys had managed to clean most of the dirt and filth out of Julian’s room.

“It needs a new mattress and there was a nest of dead pygmy puffs under the bed,” said Percy.

They shrunk down the mattresses already in Julian and Anne’s rooms to throw away later. 

When removing the mattress from Anne’s bed she found a very old trunk under the bed. 

They pulled the trunk out and tried to open it. On the trunk was painted in fancy lettering Cassiopeia Andromeda Black. There was a lock on the trunk but that came undone with a quick Alohomora.

On top of the trunk was a china doll with dark curly hair who was wearing a nightdress. Then there was Cassiopeia’s clothes, long skirts, and fancy silk blouses, party dresses, and tiny dress robes. 

Underneath these were the photographs, there was a photo of three children, two older boys both with dark hair and slightly turned up noses, the older boy was holding a tiny baby. There was a later photograph of the three children, Orion and Cygnus looked about twenty and eighteen, Cassiopeia was sitting down and looked very pale and thin, her brothers were standing on the other side. 

Finally, there were two photographs of Cassiopeia holding a baby they both had writing on the back, Cassiopeia aged 16 Sirius Orion, 5 months, and Cassiopeia aged 16, Narcissa Lyra, 7 months.

The last two photographs looked like they had been taken on the same day as each other. From what Sirius had told her Cassiopeia died not long after these photographs had been taken. By the time that these photos had been taken Cassiopeia was looking very weak and frail but was smiling at the tiny Sirius and Nymphadora. 

Kreacher returned at this point with doxy spray, Arthur and Anne covered their faces with handkerchiefs and decontaminated the wardrobe. 

By this time it was twelve o’clock and they met up with the others in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had made sandwiches for everyone and they made a list of things that they needed to buy whilst they ate their lunches.

“We need new mattresses for all the beds for a start. The bed in Remus’ room needs changing and Dobby and Kreacher need beds too. There’s a room near the kitchen, it used to be a study and they’re going to have that as a room,” said Sirius making a list.

Molly and Sirius were going to go shopping for the mattresses and the beds. They also wanted to get some paint because Harry wanted to decorate his room, they also needed some more bookcases as including Julian the family now contained three bookworms. 

That afternoon whilst Molly and Sirius went shopping Anne and Julian started to unpack all of their things. The rest of the group began helping to clean the other bedrooms.

Kreacher helped Anne and Julian unpack all their things so it didn’t take very long.

“You has a lot of books,” said Kreacher looking at the large pile of books accumulating as they both unpacked.

“That’s why Sirius is buying more bookshelves,” chuckled Julian as he folded his clothes away.

Dobby came up whilst they were unpacking.

“Kreacher asked me to bring bedsheets for master Julian and mistress Anne,” he squeaked from behind a pile of bedsheets taller than he was.

“Thank you, Dobby, we’ll sort that out later,” said Anne.

“Kreacher, I think me and Julian are ok now, you can go help the others if you like,” said Anne as she and Julian began organizing their books.

“I just wish we could go through the books in the other room,” muttered Julian as he looked longingly at the library door.  
“I know its just we don’t know what might be in there,” said Anne, “they could be cursed or really dark.”

Anne and Julian finished their unpacking and before long Molly and Sirius came home with the new mattresses. They helped deliver the mattresses up to the rooms, they had bought Dobby and Kreacher beds that were usually made for small children.

Julian and Anne helped each other make up the new beds. Anne had light blue bedsheets with butterflies and flowers embroidered on it. Julian’s bedsheets were a deep green to match his room. 

The Weasleys left before dinner, they had cleaned all of the bedrooms and between Harry, Anne, Sirius, Remus, and the two house-elves they could manage the cleaning of the rest of the house on their own.

Nymphadora came around at about seven o’clock with boxes of Chinese take away. she knocked on the front door and the painting began screaming. 

Sirius ran to get the front door. Nymphadora came running in out of the rain soaking wet.

“Filthy half breeds, blood traitors!”

“Mother,” called Sirius over Walpurga’s shouting, “meet your niece Nymphadora.”

Walpurga glared at Nymphadora and Sirius managed to shut the curtains over his mother’s portrait.

“She was terrifying,” said Tonks taking off her traveling cloak.

“You’re lucky you never met her in person, she was ten times worse.”

“Not possible!”

Sirius helped Tonks carry the food down to the kitchen where there were plates waiting.

“So, you’re Julian, right?” asked Tonks as she undid her chopsticks.

“Yep.”

“Why’d you leave home?” asked Remus.

“I’d had enough of my pureblood stepfather and the perfect family he’s trying to build. A family in which I’m not included in and haven’t been for a long time, now I’ve left Hogwarts I was going to have to live there full time, I just couldn’t cope.”

“Remus,” started Anne, “when do you think you’ll be able to start going through the library?”  
“Well, it should only take me a few days,” said Remus, “so if you get on with your holiday work I’ll be done by the time you finish all your essays.”

The holidays had only started a few days ago and they had been busy moving to a new house so she hadn’t been able to get a start yet.

“Mr Lupin?” started Julian.

“Please call me Remus,” he chuckled.

“Could I help you go through the books, it won’t take you as long.”

“Well….” considered Remus, “you are of age. If anything looks dangerous or cursed I want you to pass it to me straight away,” he said firmly.

Julian nodded eagerly.

“Have you heard back from the ministry about your application?”

“Actually, I pulled out, I just didn’t really feel it anymore.”

“Why not?” asked Harry.

“I think that it was my parents who wanted me to go into the ministry, I never really had my heart in it.”

“What are you interested in?”

“I don’t know exactly,” he thought for a moment, “I always liked helping my little brothers and sisters learning how to read and things like that, maybe I could go into teaching?”

“Well you’ve got plenty of time to think about it,” said Sirius, “you’ve only just left school, haven’t even got your exam results back yet.”

“How about Averett and Aislynn?” asked Anne. 

Anne knew that the Scamander’s had been struggling to find a tutor for the twins ever since Remus had been forced to resign. The ministry had made it illegal for werewolves to work with children a year ago.

“You may be on to something there,” said Remus, “why don’t we give them a call after dinner.”

“Who are Averett and Aislynn?” asked Julian.

“They’re Irwin’s little brother and sister, twins, I think they’re seven now,” said Anne.  
“Kreacher has made pudding,” said Kreacher bringing a large trifle out of the kitchen. Kreacher had not been too impressed with the Chinese for tea, as he wanted to show his new family what a good cook he was, he hadn’t had so many people to care for for years.

“Wow Kreacher, that looks amazing!” enthused Anne.

“Yeah thanks, Kreacher,” agreed Harry.

Kreacher beamed as everyone served themselves to trifle.

After dinner Anne, Julian and Remus went over to the fireplace to call the Scamander’s.

“Hello, is that you Rolf?” asked Remus, “could we come through please, I think I’ve found a tutor for the twins.”

Anne, Remus, and Julian all flued over to the Scamander Hollow sitting room where the family was gathered after dinner. 

Newt was reading a book to Averett and Aislynn who were sitting on either side of him on the sofa. Gwendoline was measuring a sleeve she had been knitting against Irwin’s arm. Landon had been discussing a paper he was writing with his mother Tina and Rolf was sitting by the fire but moved back to make space for the visitors.

“Remus!” yelled Averett leaping off the sofa to attack his old tutor. Aislynn jumped off the sofa after him and Remus was attacked by two excitable seven year olds.

“Anne!” screamed Aislynn. 

Anne seemed to be even more popular than Remus. She hadn’t seen the twins in a year and a half and Aislynn clung onto Anne tightly as if scared she might disappear again if she let go of Anne.

“Hi there Aislynn, you’re getting so big!”

“Are you Irwin’s girlfriend now?”

Anne nodded.

“Have you kissed him?” she asked in a stage whisper.

“Yes.” 

“Wow!” said Averett and Aislynn.

“Hey Julian,” called Rolf as Julian cleared the ashes off himself.

“Hi Rolf,” said Julian giving his friend a hug.  
“Mum, Dad, this is Julian Lloyd, he was in the same year as me at Hogwarts, prefect and everything.”

“Ah yes, I think Irwin’s mentioned you,” said Gwen

“So, what makes you think you can cope with the terrible twins?” asked Rolf smiling. 

“Don’t scare him off son,” said Landon, “if he wants the job, he can have it!”

“Sorry,” said Gwen smiling warmly, “you’ll get used to us. To be honest, we’re getting a bit desperate, we’ve been looking for nearly a year, I and Landon don’t have the time. I spend most of my time running the house or helping Landon with his research.”

“Got any experience with children?” asked Newt.

“Um yeah, I’ve got five siblings, I helped them with their reading and writing and played with them in the summer holidays.”

“That’s enough experience for me,” said Landon chuckling, “when can you start?”

“You serious?” asked Julian.

“You’re friends with Rolf, Irwin, and Anne so you’re clearly a decent bloke, and if Remus is recommending you you’ve got to be good.”

“You don’t want to wait for my exam results?”

“Exam results aren’t the end of the world,” said Newt, “they are important but being able to memorize things doesn’t show your full knowledge of the subject.”

“Um, I can start as soon as you need me to.”

“How about Monday?” suggested Tina.

“Sounds perfect.”

“You alright Anne,” asked Irwin getting up to give her a hug.

“Yeah, been a bit busy moving into the new house.”

“Can I come around to visit some point?”

“Yeah, of course, I and Julian have got our own private library and everything!”

“Wow! I can’t wait to see that!”

After a while, Remus, Julian, and Anne had to return home.

“No don’t go Anne!” screamed Aislynn clinging on to Anne’s legs. Averett was far more interested in his building blocks.

“I’ll come back I promise,” said Anne giving her a last hug.

“Bye Annie, see you on Monday yeah,” said Irwin giving her a hug before she flued home.

“They’re good kids,” said Remus when they got back to Grimmauld Place.

“Yeah, they’re great, thanks for the help Remus,” Julian replied.

“Is it weird,” said Julian as he and Anne headed up to the fifth floor, “that I feel more at home here than I ever have with my own family?”

“I don’t know, you’ve got to admit my family’s pretty weird! I mean there’s Harry and Sirius for a start!”

“Yeah, but like I wrote to you yesterday and the next thing I knew Remus was asking me to move in with you.”

“Remus and Sirius both know what it feels like to be outcasts,” Anne explained, “they don’t want anyone else to feel that way.”


	3. First Bras and Arts and Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius takes Anne bra shopping, and Averett and Aislynn have an art class.

A few days later Anne came down for breakfast, they had now been on holiday for a fortnight.

Anne (unlike Harry) had finished all her homework. She had also spent several days at the Scamander’s.

Harry had been far too busy to open a textbook. The moment that they finished unpacking was the first match of the Quidditch World Cup. Sirius had got tickets for the final and so did the Weasleys. 

Harry and Sirius were listening to every single match on the wireless in the sitting room. Sometimes they were joined by some of the Weasleys and occasionally Dobby. Dobby thought that the matches were very excited and would jump up and down every time that anybody scored.

Remus had finally finished going through the library the night before so Anne could spend the day exploring it. It turns out that there weren’t any dark books in Cassiopeia’s library. Remus had a feeling that all the dark books were being kept in the larger library downstairs.

She came downstairs wearing a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Sirius stared at her as she sat down at the table. Remus was out with Tonks for the day and Harry was around at the Weasleys.

Anne had clearly developed around the bust overnight.

“Um Anne, I think we need to go shopping.”

“Why?” she asked looking up from her grapes.

“Er I don’t know how to put this….” he stuttered, “you’ve got boobs.”

Julian choked over his cereal before rushing over to the flu muttering something about having to get to work.

“Come on kiddo let’s get this over with,” said Sirius getting up from the table to grab his wallet.

Why did it have to be today? Thought Anne as they walked down the London Highstreet, and why did she have to do this with Sirius? Tonks or Mrs. Weasley would have been fine and I’m sure even Remus would have been better than this.

Sirius practically dragged her into the first clothes shop they passed, he wanted to get this over with as fast as she did.

Sirius searched for the bras and eventually found them before picking a few off the shelf randomly for her try on when they got home.

Remus and Tonks didn’t stay out the whole day, they just went to the park and then found all they wanted to do was go back to the house.

“Hey cous, where’s Anne?” asked Tonks as they came in and found Sirius looking miserable in the kitchen.

“She’s in her room sulking.”

“Whereas you are sulking in the kitchen,” chuckled Tonks.

“What happened this time?” asked Remus slightly exasperated. Every single time that he left Sirius in charge of Anne something went wrong!

“Well I took her bra shopping,” he started.

“Say no more,” said Tonks as she rushed up the stairs, “I don’t even want to know.”

She knocked on Anne’s room once she had climbed up to the fifth floor.

“Go away, Sirius!!”

“It’s not Sirius, its Tonks.”

There was a soft click as the door unlocked.

There were two or three bras lying on the floor in a heap. Anne was sobbing on the bed. 

“What happened?”

“Well,” she started, “Sirius stared at me when I sat down and said that we had to go bra shopping that instant. He took me to the shop down the road and picked up a couple of bras and then brought them home for me to try.”

“I think I’m a freak, they don’t even fit!” she sobbed pointing at the pile of bras, “I can’t ever do them up!!”

Tonks took a look at the bras and saw that Sirius had picked up probably three of the biggest bras in the shop!!

“Firstly,” said Tonks, “you’re not a freak, different girls are different sizes. Secondly, Sirius clearly went about this completely the wrong way! Do you want to try again?”

Anne looked uncertain.

“Remus and Sirius won’t be coming!” Tonks said firmly.

“Well ok then,” said Anne smiling tearily.

“We’re going out,” called Tonks as they left. Remus and Sirius didn’t even have time to ask them where, before they were gone.

Tonks quickly took back the bras to the other shop before continuing onto the nearest Marks and Spencer’s.

“The first we need to do is to find out what size you are,” said Tonks as she searched for an assistant.

Tonks found a young lady assistant. Anne got measured in one of the dressing rooms. Tonks was laughing with the assistant about Sirius’ attempt to buy Anne a bra.

After they measured her they talked about sizes.

“They aren’t very big,” said the assistant, “no wonder the others didn’t fit.”

The assistant came back a few minutes later with four or five small bras that Anne tried on.

“I still can’t do up the clasp,” explained Anne once they had found one which actually fit.

“We’ll sort that out later, don’t worry,” said Tonks.

They got five of the same bra in a few different colors, two white, one light pink, one lilac and one pale blue. 

When Anne and Tonks got home, Tonks showed her a spell for how to do up a bra clasp.

The next morning Anne got up put on one of her new bras with a summer dress and a pair of tie-up sandals. She tied her hair in one long plait down her back rather than her usual two.

She was going around to the Scamander’s today. Today was Friday which Julian had decided to make arts and crafts day. Irwin and Anne were going to help the twins with their art.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite her uncle Remus who was reading the paper. Dobby and Kreacher were already sat next to each other discussing who was doing what that day. Eventually, they decided that Kreacher was going to do the cooking, Dobby the laundry and they were going to share the cleaning.

“Where’s Tonks?”

“She had to leave early, she’s on duty again.”

Harry came traipsing into talking to Sirius, “its England against Egypt today, want to listen with me?”

“Sounds great.”

“Woah!” said Harry looking at his sister, “what the hell’s happened to you?”

“I’m sorry?”

“What’s happened to you? You look different, I mean you know you’ve got boobs!!”

“Leave your sister alone Harry,” said Remus passing the paper to Sirius.

“You look very nice Anne, your hair looks lovely,” said Remus smiling at her.

“Yes, Kreacher thinks mistress’s hair is very pretty,” nodded Kreacher.

“Thanks,” she muttered. She had tried tying her hair in one plait today rather than two just to see if it made any difference.

After breakfast, Anne Flued over to the Scamander’s. Gwendoline was clearing the table and putting a plastic cloth over the top so the table wouldn’t get ruined. Irwin was tying Averett and Aislynn’s little aprons.

“Ok,” said Julian once the art supplies were on the table, “what have we been reading this week?”

“The Chronicles of Narnia!” exclaimed the twins.

“That’s right,” said Julian, “so the first thing we are going to do is draw a huge map of Narnia. This way when we’re reading the book, we can look on the map and see where everything is.”

Julian spread out an A2 sized piece of white poster paper on the table. He also pulled out some watercolor paints and coloring pencils.

Anne and Aislynn sat at one end of the table and Irwin and Averett at the other end with Julian in the middle.

They painted the background first and then added all the place names and trees and hills with pencils. As they drew all the different places, they talked about what had happened there in the book.

By the time it was time for lunch the poster was finished, and they cleared the table. 

“Wow that’s great guys!” enthused Newt as he took a close look at the map whilst Gwen served the sandwiches.

After lunch, Julian got out another piece of A2 poster paper. 

“Can anybody tell me the four Hogwarts houses?”

The twins both put their hands up. Julian nodded at them.

“Ravenclaw!” said Aislynn.

“And Hufflepuff!” added Averett.

Aislynn and Averett knew those two houses because Anne and Irwin were in Ravenclaw and Rolf had been in Hufflepuff.

“Do you know the other two?”

“Um, Gryffindor and Slytherin?” offered Aislynn.

“That’s correct, well-done Aislynn!” 

“Now have you ever seen the Hogwarts school crest?”

“Yes, it has animals on it,” said Averett.

“Do you know which ones?”

“An Eagle,” said Aislynn counting on her fingers, “a lion, a badger, and a snake.”

“Correct again! So now we are going to draw a Hogwarts crest.”

Anne traced out the shape of the crest and drew the animals because she was the best artist. Then they got out the coloring pencils again and colored it in.

As they colored in each section, Anne Irwin and Julian told them about the four different houses.

“I want to be in Ravenclaw!” said Aislynn proudly.

“Whys that?” asked Irwin as he colored in the badger.

“Because you are all in Ravenclaw, and you three are smart, I want to be smart like you three.”

“You are smart Aislynn,” said Anne giving her a hug.

Aislynn beamed.

“I want to be a Gryffindor!” said Averett proudly.

“Why Gryffindor?” asked Julian.

“Because the Gryffindors are brave, Gryffindors are cool!!”

Once they finished the school crest Julian got out one more piece of poster paper. 

“Ok so now we’ve done the Hogwarts crest, why don’t we design our own?’

Averett and Aislynn were bouncing up and down with excitement.

“We can put it up with our map and our Hogwarts crest. So what would you like to include in our crest?”

“A hippogriff like Grandpas!” said Averett.

“Wonderful idea,” said Julian jotting that down.

“Can we have a unicorn as well?” asked Aislynn.

“Of course. Now it doesn’t have to just be animals, what else do you like?”

“I like flying, can we have a broomstick?” 

“Yes Averett we can, we’ve got one more section left Aislynn what would you like?”

“I like Arts and Crafts day could we include that?”

“We could do some paintbrushes and tubes of paint,” suggested Anne.

“That’s our four sections then, could you do the sketching out again Anne and then we can color in.”

Anne carefully drew another crest and divided it into the four sections. She drew a hippogriff in the top left, a unicorn in the top right, the paintbrushes and paint tubes in the bottom left and the broomstick in the bottom right.

Then they began coloring in again. 

“I like pink,” Aislynn told Anne as they colored in her two sections.

“Well then let’s use lots of it,” chuckled Anne, finding all the different shades of pink for them to use. They colored in the background of the unicorn a light pink and the paintbrushes and tubes got given a fuchsia background.

“Do we want a baby unicorn or an adult?” asked Anne as they finished the background.

“What’s the difference?”

“Well a baby unicorn is bright gold and has no horn, but adult ones are bright silver.”

“Well I like gold, but I want it to have a horn, so I don’t know….”

“It’s your unicorn if you like we can have a gold unicorn with a horn.” 

When they finished the crest Julian and Irwin put up the three posters in the schoolroom.

“Did you guys have fun today?” asked Tina as she came in for dinner.

“Yes, today was art day, we drew a map and two crests,” said Aislynn proudly.

“I’ve got to get going, I’m meant to be home for dinner,” said Anne heading over to the fireplace.

“Can you come next Friday?” asked Aislynn, “you’re the best drawer!”

“I promise,” chuckled Anne giving Aislynn a hug before taking the flu home.


	4. Full Moon Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers flare after a full moon

A few weeks later and everyone had settled into the house, they had even figured out how to take down Sirius’ mothers’ portrait from the wall!

One morning Anne was sat at the breakfast table looking upset.

“Is there something wrong mistress Anne?” asked Kreacher, “do you not like your fruit? Would you like Kreacher to make you something else?”

“What? Oh no, I’m fine thank you Kreacher, I’m just not very hungry.”

“Something in that letter has upset you I can tell,” said Remus as he folded away his paper. He looked very tired; it was the full moon again tonight.

“It’s Persephone,” said Anne passing Remus the letter, “she’s worried about tonight.”

Anne had been turned last month and hadn’t had a full moon yet.

Sirius and Remus had been busy preparing the attic for Remus’ transformation.

“That’s understandable, it's her first time, why don’t you go ask Persephone if she wants to come here tonight, I might be able to help her.”

“Ok,” said Anne going over to the fire to call Persephone.

Persephone came over at five o’clock, Anne had never seen her look so tired looking or pale.

“Hey Sephie,” said Anne, “how’s your holiday been?”

“Ok, I guess,” she muttered.

Irwin had come over that night as well.

After everyone had eaten the shepherd’s pie for dinner the kids were all told to go up to their bedrooms. Harry had been listening to a match at the Weasleys and was staying the night.

Julian, Anne, and Irwin were all talking in Anne’s bedroom when they started to hear a loud argument from the hallway.

“I protect him, I have done for thirteen years.”

“You didn’t last year, I did, I should be doing it he’s my boyfriend!”

“What’s the problem out here?” asked Julian poking his head out into the corridor.

Remus and Persephone both looked exhausted, the full moon was starting soon. Sirius and Tonks were having a furious argument.

“Anne, tell her, I protect Remus during the full moon,” shouted Sirius.

“As there is Persephone and Remus couldn’t you both watch the entrance?”

Sirius shrugged.

“Besides Sirius, there haven’t been any accidents yet.”

“Yes but I always feel safer watching the door in case you do get out.”

Nymphadora and Sirius placed two chairs at the entrance to the attic and sat down after Remus and Persephone had gone up to the attic and locked the door. Sirius placed a muffliato charm on the attic so that the whole house wouldn’t be able to hear the scrabbling and howling.

“Off you go,” said Sirius firmly to Anne Julian and Irwin who were still standing in the corridor.

They all traipsed off to Anne’s room and shut the door.

“What do we do now?” asked Irwin flopping down on the bed.

“What you talking about? I usually just go to sleep,” said Anne.

“Seriously? This is normal?” asked Julian.

“Guys, this has happened ever full moon since I can remember.”

“Yeah to Remus, but that’s Sephie up there!” said Irwin.

“Yeah I know that,” said Anne, “but she’ll be fine, Sephie will just be tired in the morning and then sleep it off.”

Irwin and Julian were still uncertain, how could their friend take this so casually there were two werewolves running around the floor above. But then they supposed that Anne had been through this so many times that it might seem normal.

They tried to get some sleep but even Anne couldn’t drop off, she knew Remus would be fine but Persephone? She wasn’t so sure.

Then they tried the Ravenclaw solution, read a book to distract yourself from your problems. 

It still didn’t work, they didn’t get past the first page.

“What’s the time?” asked Irwin after a while.

“It’s just gone midnight,” said Julian checking his watch.

“Maybe we should go check on them?” suggested Irwin.

“Yeah!” agreed Julian.

“We can’t!” said Anne, “we have to stay in here where it's safe.”

“Oh, come on Anne!” pleaded Irwin, “Remus hasn’t made it through those barriers in all this time, why would he tonight?”

“Sirius would kill us!”

“Please!” they begged.

“It would make us feel better,” said Julian.

They poked their heads out into the corridor, Sirius had clearly gone to bed and left Tonks in charge.

“Tonks!” whispered Anne.

Tonks looked around and saw three heads looking at her

“Can we join you?”

“You lot can’t sleep?” she asked.

They all shook their heads.

“I don’t see any harm in it.”

Anne and Julian grabbed duvets and pillows from their rooms and the four of them settled down in the corridor, by the entrance to the attic.

As it was July the sun rose early, at five o’clock Remus and Persephone started their way back down from the attic.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Terrible,” groaned Persephone her joints aching as they headed down the attic stairs, “please tell me it gets better?”

“I’m afraid not no,” chuckled Remus slightly.

They came down to the hallway on the fifth floor and found four people curled up under duvets in the hallway. Anne and Irwin had fallen asleep, Irwin had his around her. Julian and Tonks were under the other duvet and talking.

“Watcha Remus, Sephie,” greeted Tonks.

“Good morning Dora,” said Remus somewhat stiffly, looking at Anne and Irwin who were fast asleep.

“What would have happened if the barrier had broken down? I could have attacked the children!”

“Remus they’re fine, they were worried about their friend and they couldn’t sleep,” Tonks explained.

“Look Dora I know you care about me, but the kid’s safety has to be put first! If you don’t understand that then I’m sorry this just isn’t going to work out!”

“Of course, I understand that,” shouted Tonks, “but they’re fine!”

“But they might not have been! I don’t know how you could be so reckless!”

“Please Remus it’s not her fault!” cried Anne who had been woken up from the argument, “we couldn’t sleep we were too worried about Sephie!”

“Why don’t we go get some breakfast,” suggested Julian awkwardly, shepherding Anne, Irwin, and Persephone away from the argument.

It was only half-past five so far too early for breakfast. Julian put on a pot of tea and they all sat down around the table as Julian brought over the tea. Persephone looked exhausted; her parents were picking her up at nine after breakfast.

Anne and Irwin were sat next to each other looking miserable, Tonks and Remus were fighting, and it was all their fault!

They had really started shouting now, Tonks and Remus were six floors above them, but they could hear everything! The whole house could.

After a while, the shouting stopped and they could hear stomping down the stairs, there was a slamming of the front door and then there was silence.

Remus came down into the kitchen, looking furious. Anne was terrified she had never seen Remus look like this!

“How could you be so stupid Anne!! Anything could have happened,” he shouted.

“I’m sorry, we were just worried about Sephie,” she sobbed.

“That doesn’t make any difference!! If I or Persephone had made it through that barrier, we could have turned you, or worse! You know that!!” 

Anne was shaking, she hated being shouted out, but Remus had never shouted at her! Never! Not in nearly fourteen years!!

Remus sat down and seemed to calm down slightly. 

“Look I’m sorry sweetheart, it’s not all your fault, Dora was supposed to be in charge. She’s shown me tonight that she’s clearly not responsible or mature enough.”

“What are you talking about?” stuttered Julian.

Remus sighed deeply, “me and Dora are no longer together. She placed all your lives at risk, I just broke up with her.”

Anne rushed from the room bumping into Sirius and Kreacher who had been listening from the kitchen door.

She pushed past them and ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. She flopped onto the bed and started sobbing into her pillows.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because she was woken up by a light knocking at the door.

“Anne, it's Julian.”

Anne unlocked her door using her wand.

“Irwin and Sephie have both gone home” he explained sitting down on the bed next to her.

“Sirius has managed to calm Remus down, the fact that nobody got hurt and the barriers held up made it easier.”

“He’s furious with me!” she sobbed.

“No, he’s not, he was just upset, he didn’t want you to get hurt. He understands you were just worried about Sephie, Irwin and me explained.”

“How is he now?” she asked sitting up.

“Sirius sent him off to bed, he had his transformation last night.”

“What about Tonks?”

Julian shook his head, “Remus knows that nobody got hurt. But he still thinks that Tonks isn’t mature enough now. He’s worried if he leaves her in charge of you or Harry somebody would get hurt.”

“So because of us,” she stuttered, “Remus and Tonks have broken up?”

“I’m sure they’ll make it up,” reassured Julian.

Harry came back from the Weasleys at about ten to find the house very depressed. Remus was sleeping in his room, and Anne and Julian had shut themselves in their rooms. They weren’t doing anything not even reading just staring at the ceiling. 

Because everyone else in the house was so upset Sirius and the two house-elves seemed pretty upset too. Kreacher was grumbling around the house dusting things and Sirius was sat in the sitting room fumbling with the wireless.

“What’s happened did somebody die?” asked Harry joining his godfather in the sitting room.

“No, Remus had an argument with Tonks, it was a rager! He broke up with her afterward.”

“Oh,” said Harry.

They managed to find a quidditch match to listen to. It was a Saturday so there were three matches today, Harry and Sirius cheered up slightly listening to the matches and Dobby joined them as it was his day off.

By the time it was time for dinner Anne and Julian were starving, they hadn’t had any breakfast or lunch, so they had to leave their rooms to go find some dinner.

Remus was already in the kitchen when they arrived looking very guilty. Anne took one look at her godfather and turned to leave the room in case he started shouting again.

“Sweetheart wait!” he called as she turned to leave, “look I’m sorry I got so upset earlier, I should never have shouted at you like that.”

“It’s ok,” she muttered staring at her shoes.

“No, not it's not,” said Remus getting up from the table and kneeling down to her height, “I was scared, you know how much I worry about you!”

“Yeah I know,” she muttered as they sat down together.

“What about Tonks?” she asked nervously.

“I’ve made a mistake there,” he admitted, “she knew you would be fine; I doubt she’d ever take me back now though.”

Now that Remus was no longer upset with everyone the household was in a much better mood.

“Kreacher has made Lasagne,” said Kreacher proudly pulling a large bubbling baking dish out of the oven. Kreacher had recently been learning how to cook the families favorite types of food, he’d even learned how to make hamburgers and chips which were Harry’s favorites.

“That looks wonderful Kreacher!” exclaimed Remus as Kreacher plated up the pasta.

“Thank you, Master Remus, I has made sticky toffee pudding for pudding.”

“Sounds perfect!” said Sirius as he Harry and Dobby came into the kitchen, there were forty minutes before the next match started on the wireless.

“How was the match?”

England had just finished a match.

“Terrible!” they exclaimed.

“They just lost to Transylvania, 390 to 10!”

“Ouch!” said Julian tucking into his dinner.

They talked about the match for that evening over dinner.

“Romania’s playing tonight, they’ve got Krum”

“Krum’s amazing!” enthused Harry.

“Dobby thinks so too! Mr. Krum always catches the snitch!”

After the sticky toffee pudding, the family went up to the living room to listen to the next match.

Anne and Julian were going through an old potions book which Remus had already checked for them.

There was a knock at the front door just as the match was starting.

“I’ll go,” said Anne getting up from the floor.

Anne opened the front door and found a very teary Tonks.

“Could I talk to Remus?”

“I’m already here,” said Remus who had followed Anne into the corridor.

“Look Remus I’m so sorry, I should have thought about the kids you’re right!”

“No Dora, I’m sorry! I overreacted!”

“Please forgive me!” they both said in unison.

“Oh, just kiss and make up already!” shouted Sirius from the sitting room.

Remus blushed slightly before going out on the doorstep to kiss Tonks. It was raining slightly, and Remus and Tonks stood in the rain kissing for a while before both coming back in soaking wet but beaming.

“You two made it up then?” asked Sirius when they both came into the sitting room.

They all settled down to listen to Romania playing Yugoslavia and it was as if the last twenty-four hours had never happened.


	5. And Now For Something Completely Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once Harry cant listen to the Quidditch match, her too busy at his birthday party

A few days after this it was Anne and Harry’s birthday, their birthday was on a Friday this year.

Anne came down to the kitchen where Harry and Sirius seemed to be having an argument with Remus and Kreacher.

“Why can’t we listen to the match tonight?” shouted Harry.

“Because it’s your birthday,” Remus tried to explain calmly.

“Doesn’t that mean he should be able to listen to the match even more?” protested Sirius.

“There is far too much Quidditch for my liking already,” said Kreacher as he brought over plates of pancakes.

“Kreacher's right, Anne doesn’t like Quidditch, you listen to it every day, we are not having both your friends’ round if all you’re going to do is listen to the Quidditch. You can still listen to the matches this afternoon just when your friends get here the radio gets switched off,” said Remus calm but firmly.

“Oh alright fine,” grumbled Harry as he settled down to his pancakes.

“Happy Birthday Harry,” said Anne passing him his birthday present.

“Thanks, sis,” he chuckled as they swapped gifts.

Anne had given Harry a book on all the different teams of the world cup, who played for each team, things like that.

“Wow, this is great! It’s got all the statistics and everything!” exclaimed Harry, “it’s even got a pull out calendar with the dates for all the matches!”

“When do we hit the quarter-finals?” asked Sirius

“Not for another week,” said Harry, “the finals not for four weeks, they’ve got a lot of teams to get through.”

Harry had gotten Anne a book on werewolf hunters.

“Haha, very funny,” she laughed dryly.

Kreacher had cut her strawberries into little flowers.

“Wow these are amazing Kreacher!” said Anne tucking into her fruit. There was something different about the fruit today, they tasted wonderful.

“I has soaked them in vanilla essence overnight,” Kreacher beamed.

“No wonder they taste so good!” she laughed.

As it was Friday, Anne and Julian went around to the Scamander’s for arts and crafts day.

“Who would like to catch Anne up on our story?”

“We’ve just finished Prince Caspian,” said Aislynn. They had been reading Narnia for nearly a month now.

“What we are going today is draw some of our favorite scenes from the books so far, then we can put them on the wall with all the others.”

They got out a large number of A4 pieces of paper and different art materials. Paints and watercolors, coloring pencils and felt tips, they even had some glitter.

As usual Aislynn and Anne worked together and Irwin helped Averett, Julian sat in the middle and went between the two groups.

“So, what’s one of your favorite parts?” asked Anne when she had done up their aprons.

“I like Lucy!” said Aislynn, “she’s kind to people.”

They started off with a picture of Lucy meeting Mr Tumnus, they even used some glitter within the snow. They then drew a picture of Lucy discovering the wardrobe.

Averett’s favorite characters were all the animals, so Averett and Irwin drew lots of different fantastical creatures from the books.

“Do you have any favorite scenes?” asked Julian.

“I like the bit with the giant when he knocks down the witch's wall!”

By the end of the day, they had drawn a few dozen pictures. By the time they had hung them all in the classroom, one of the walls was completely full and the classroom was looking very bright and cheerful.

Before Anne headed home for the day Averett and Aislynn ran up to their rooms and came down with two large cards.

“Happy Birthday Anne!” they shouted handing them their homemade cards.

Aislynn’s card was pink and covered in glitter, Averett’s had hippogriffs and niffler’s on the front. Averett seemed to have picked up a fascination for magical creatures from his grandfather.

“Thank you,” said Anne giving them both a huge hug.

Anne, Irwin, and Julian all flued over to Grimmauld Place, Anne was having her birthday party that evening.

They got back to the house at half-past three the guests weren’t going to start arriving for another hour. Kreacher and Dobby were busy in the kitchen preparing pizzas to go in the oven later. 

Irwin was carrying his night bag and the birthday presents, he put the presents with the others and then put his bag in the drawing-room.

They had gotten rid of all the furniture in the drawing-room so that there was space for all the duvets, and they had set up a television and video player so they could watch films. There was two large stacks of birthday presents in the corner of the room.

“Do you think Artemis wants to come?” asked Anne

“I don’t see why not!” laughed Irwin.

They went up to Anne’s room and collected Anne’s little pygmy puff Artemis from her room. Artemis was very affectionate and would probably love all the attention from the guests. 

Eventually, all the guests arrived, there was Padma, Persephone, Mandy, Lisa, Anthony, Michael, Terry, and Luna, there was also Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Fred, and George. Julian had been invited too this year but all he had to do was to go downstairs.

As usual, the evening started off with food and then presents. Dobby and Kreacher had been busy all day preparing food, they had pizza and then came to the cake. There was so much cake! There was a huge chocolate fudge cake for Harry and a second cake for Anne which was two vanilla sponges sandwiched with whipped cream and fresh strawberries in the middle. There were also several different types of biscuits, chocolate chip, shortbread, salted caramel, they even had homemade jammy dodgers!

After the cake whilst they all munched the way through the biscuits, it was time for the presents.

Anne noticed that this year her pile was significantly larger than Harry’s this year. There was what must be at least a hundred cards on top of the pile.

“More fan mail?” chuckled Sirius. 

There were cards from families up and down the country wishing her a happy birthday and thanking her again for defeating Greyback. Some of the cards came with a chocolate frog, one card was sent with a tin of homemade shortbread.

Persephone and Anthony had given her a book on goblin rebellions which they would be studying that year in history of magic, Michael and Terry had given her the usual chocolate, which always came in handy when Anne had a panic attack, Mandy and Lisa had given her several pretty hair clips for special occasions one was a butterfly and another a flower.

The Lovegood’s had given her another protective charm, as the others had been so useful. This year there was a charm that would allow her to see threstrals, and a second charm which would glow warm if there was danger.

“I suppose that works a bit like a snekoscope,” said Remus, “but instead of spinning it warns you by warming your wrist?”

“I believe so,” said Luna.

Julian had got Anne a set of books on muggle history that corresponded to important events in magical history so she could compare them.

There had each been given a present from Kreacher and Dobby.

Dobby had given them a joint present which was a drawing that he had drawn of the whole family including Dobby and Kreacher.

Kreacher handed Anne a small parcel which contained a necklace with blue gemstones in it.

“This used to belong to Miss Cassiopeia, Kreacher found it in the attic. Kreacher thought it might suit your eyes.”

“Thank you Kreacher,” she said giving the old house-elf a hug, “it’s beautiful.”

Irwin had also given her several books, “I know you like mythology, so I got you some on Norse mythology.”

She also got some art supplies from Averett and Aislynn to use on their Friday craft days.

Instead of the usual carte blanche for the bookshop from Sirius, this year Sirius had given her a joint gift with Tonks.

Anne was still short but had finally had a growth spurt, so she had grown out of a lot of her clothes, not to mention the fact that she now actually had breasts. Sirius was sending Anne shopping in muggle London for a new wardrobe of casual clothes, but the best part was Sirius wasn’t going shopping with her, Tonks was.

“Thanks, Tonks, thanks, Sirius!”

“That’s ok I’m actually quite looking forward to it!”

“If she comes back with booty shorts or something stupid, I’ll kill you Nymphadora,” threatened Sirius.

“Don’t call me Nymphadora!” said Tonks turning on her cousin with a look that could have killed.

“Sorry!” said Sirius with his hands in the air as if he was surrendering. 

All that was left now was her present from Remus. They were given a photo album each, both were full of photographs from the moment they were born. There was a photograph of Lily and James at the hospital holding the new-born twins, Harry and Anne’s first Christmas where Sirius and James had decided to bury the six-month-old twins beneath the mountains of wrapping paper. 

Photos of every single birthday they had ever had, including their sixth birthday which had been a fancy dress, Harry had gone as a dragon, and Remus’ mother Hope had made Anne an Anne of Green Gable’s costume including a little straw hat.

A photo of two-year-old Harry and Ron building a snowman with Fred and George. A tiny Luna giving Anne a huge hug. One of the photos had been taken of them both in the bath when they were three. 

Sirius flying around on his broom with a four-year-old Harry clinging on tightly to the back screaming with joy. Anne and Remus having both fallen asleep on the sofa in the middle of a story.  
There was even a photo of Pandora Lovegood teaching Anne and Luna who were about five how to make daisy chains.

The photographs continued up until only a few weeks ago when they had taken a photo of their new family on the steps outside Grimmauld place. Dobby and Kreacher stood beaming at the front, Dobby was wearing a bright orange and green striped jumper which had once been Harrys and Kreacher was wearing a freshly laundered bright white tea towel. Anne, Julian sat on the front step in front of the two-house elves laughing with their arms around each other. Harry and Sirius stood on the next step and were laughing at a joke that Sirius had just told. Remus and Tonks were stood in front of the door, Tonks was wearing a violet jumper and her hair matched her jumper.

“So what’s it like living with the Potter-Black-Lupin family?” Anthony asked Julian as they looked at the last photograph.

“Weird but wonderful at the same time,” laughed Julian, “this place is crazy but full of love, its great!”

“Thanks, Remus, it’s wonderful,” said Anne giving her godfather a hug.

“It’s nothing much,” he muttered.

“It’s brilliant,” agreed Harry.

After the presents they put on the films, this year they introduced the others properly to Monty Python, they watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail followed by The Life of Brain.

At the end of the second film, Sirius came back into the room carrying an envelope

“I’ve just had a call from the minister,” he said beaming, “he asked me to give you these as thank you for helping with Greyback and Pettigrew.”

“Not another thank you card,” she muttered taking the envelope.

“Not exactly no,” said Sirius still beaming.

She opened the envelope and eight large pieces of parchment came out.

“They look like tickets for something,” said Seamus.

“They’re tickets for the world cup final,” said Anne.

“The minister's box and all,” crowed Sirius.

“Are you joking?” choked Harry.

“Those things are like gold dust and you’ve been given eight?” asked Terry astounded.

“Yep,” said Sirius.

“Wow!” exclaimed all the kids in amazement.


	6. Anne Gets a New Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Tonks hit the shops.

About a week after their birthday their Hogwarts letters arrived.

“Nothing much new here,” said Harry scanning the list and munching toast, “wait why do we need dress robes?”

Tonks smiled.

“You know something don’t you?” smirked Julian.

“I might do,” she smiled knowingly “but why would I tell you three?”

“Leave them alone Dora, you’re torturing them!” chortled Remus, “have you lot ever heard of the tri wizard tournament?”

“Yes,” answered Julian and Anne.

“Nope,” said Harry.

“Well, it’s a tournament between the three major European schools of magic, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They are resurrecting it this year.”

“Wow cool!” exclaimed Harry.

“Didn’t that get canceled after too many people died?” asked Anne nervously.

“Yes, but they’re going to make it a lot safer this year. They are also,” Remus added looking directly at Harry, “enforcing an age limit, you can’t enter unless you’re of age.”

“No fair!” shouted Harry.

“No arguments!” said Remus firmly.

Harry looked to Sirius who always backed him up.

“I’m sorry Harry but Remus is right.”

Harry shrugged; he knew when he had lost.

“But why do we need dress robes though?” asked Anne.

“There’s a Yule Ball, a dance on Christmas night.”

“A school ball!” exclaimed Anne, “how wonderful!”

“Tell you what Anne, I’ve got a day off tomorrow, want to go shopping, we could hit the muggle clothes shops and then get you your dress robes.”

“She needs new school robes too,” pointed out Remus.

“We can get them too,” said Tonks cheerfully.

Anne looked nervous, she hated shopping, particularly clothes shopping, this was going to be a nightmare! 

“Don’t look so terrified! I’m pretty good at clothes shopping, it’ll be fun!”

Anne shrugged and went up to her room. 

She got out her sketchpad and a watercolor paint box she had been given for her birthday. Her desk was next to the window and she began painting the view from out her window, the families playing in the park in the summer sunshine in the park opposite the house.

“Mistress Anne, Kreacher has come to change your sheets,” said Kreacher who was carrying a set of pale blue bedsheets with gold stars embroidered on them.

“You are very good at drawing,” said Kreacher looking at the painting that Anne had just left to dry.

“Thank you Kreacher, would you like me to paint you?” she asked.

“Kreacher has work,” he stuttered.

“It won’t take long, only an hour or so.”

“Well alright,” he muttered, and he sat down on a chair opposite Anne’s desk.

Anne did a quick sketch of Kreacher and then began to add the color, he had very interesting eyes, they were a deep brown but very soulful.

When she finished the painting, she showed it to him.

“You can keep it once it's dry,” she said.

Kreacher looked at the picture and threw himself at Anne nearly strangling her at how tight he was hugging her.

“Thank you, thank you mistress Anne,” cried Kreacher, “Kreacher has never had a portrait before!”

When it dried, Anne helped Kreacher put the painting over his bed in his room.

The next day Anne got dressed in a deep purple jumper and a matching cloak with a pair of jeans. They were right she clearly did need new clothes everything was a few inches too short and slightly tight around the bust. 

It was hardly surprising though she’d had most of these clothes since she was nine or ten, she just didn’t grow! She’d grown now, she was still petite but at least she wasn’t short anymore!

She’d have to wear the cloak in Diagon Alley, but she could put it away when they went to muggle London later.

“Even your cloak’s too short!” exclaimed Remus when she came downstairs. “You must have grown at least a foot in the last year!”

“Well then, we’d best get on with the shopping,” laughed Tonks.

Sirius had taken Harry shopping for his dress robes the day before, his were dark green and matched his eyes.

After a quick breakfast, Anne and Tonks flued over to the Leaky Cauldron. Julian had gone over to the Scamander’s and Harry and Sirius were listening to the Quidditch again.

“Watcha Tom,” said Tonks as they went past.

Fortunately, as they had started early Diagon Alley wasn’t crowded because the shops had only just started to open.

They headed to the bank first because they had to change some of the galleons into pounds. 

They then went to Madam Malkins.

“Good morning,” said Madam Malkin, “what can I help you with today?”

“We need the lot,” said Tonks, “Anne here has had a growth spurt, she needs new school robes and cloak, a cloak for every day, as you can see this ones far too short,” said Tonks indicating the purple cloak, “and finally she also needs dress robes.” 

“Should we start with the school things first? Hop up on the stool and we’ll get your measurements down.”

Anne stood on the stool and Madam Malkin wrote down her measurements. This wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, Tonks was calm when it came to shopping but she also knew what she was doing so it made the whole experience a lot less stressful for Anne.

Once they had gotten Anne measured for new school robes and cloak, they started browsing for the other cloak and dress robes. They also got her some bigger school shirts, skirts and jumpers.

Tonks took a good look at Anne before they started browsing.

“Pink doesn’t usually suit redheads, but I think you’d look good in a dusty rose. Other than that, we should probably stick to blues and greens.”

Madam Malkin nodded in approval and started picking out some clothes from the rack.

They eventually decided on a midnight blue robe with bronze fastenings.

The dress robes were more difficult, Anne was still fairly short and dress robes were quite long, she kept tripping over them.

At the back of the rack just before they were about to give up Madam Malkin found a set of dress robes in Anne's size.

Madam Malkin nodded in approval again once Anne had tried them on.

“You look beautiful Anne!” said Tonks.

They pulled her over to a mirror, the robes were a pale blue floaty material, there were tiny flowers embroidered with silver thread.

“They are a lovely material, I’ve had them so long I’d forgotten they were even there,” said Madam Malkin as she helped Anne off with the robes.

“They’ll go really well with that necklace Kreacher gave you for your birthday,” said Tonks as they wrapped up the robes and paid the bill.

They took off their cloaks as now they were going to go into muggle London. 

Anne took Tonk’s hand so they could apparate and they were soon standing in the middle of a busy shopping district outside a large department store called Peter Jones.

“They sell most things in here and seeing as you’ve grown out of nearly everything this is probably the best place to go.”

“What do you want to get first?”

“I can only ever seem to find odd socks,” said Anne.

“Why don’t we start off with socks and pants then? You’ve already got bras.”

They soon had picked out several packs of pants and some socks, they got grey socks for school and some fun ones for the rest of the time. One of the pairs of socks was neon pink stipes and another had cats on them.

Next, they did causal clothes, they started out with some new jeans, one pair was very light blue and the other dark denim. 

Then they got new jumpers, they walked over to a rack of brightly colored jumpers.

“Wow! They’re so soft!” she said stroking the cashmere.

“They are, aren’t they?” said Tonks as she picked out several colors and sizes for Anne to try on.

Eventually, they choose one that was bright red, another navy, emerald green, the lightest of pinks, and another one that was snow white.

“Do you want to get some dresses?”

“Sure,” said Anne who was beginning to enjoy herself.

They picked out several summer dresses in floral prints and a couple of skirts in case she didn’t want to wear jeans that day.

“I think we should get you a party dress or something, dress robes are just so formal!” said Tonks leading her over to the teen girl's formal section.

But they couldn’t find anything, Anne was very picky when it came to clothes, she usually went for very plain clothes and a lot of those dresses were just too showy, too many sequins or too many extra frills.

“I think we’ve gone too far,” muttered Tonks when they hit the bridal section.

They were about to turn back around when they found the bridesmaids section.

“It's perfect!” said Anne looking at the pretty but not showy dresses.

There were about two or three styles available and then each style was available in about five colors.

They picked out a knee-length dress which actually came to just below the knee on Anne. The straps weren’t very long, and the material was floaty like her dress robes. They eventually decided to get it in a dusty pink.

“Ok Anne, now for the fun bit,” said Tonks as they placed the clothes, they had already picked out with one of the cashiers for later so they didn’t have to carry all the clothes around with them.  
“Accessories!” exclaimed Tonks when they reached the shoe department.

They started off with new school shoes as that was the boring bit. Then they got her some converse one pair was turquoise and the other navy blue. They also picked out some silver high heels to wear with either dresses or dress robes.

“You’re going to need heels to be the same height as that boyfriend of yours!” laughed Tonks.

They also got Anne a pair of black patent shoes that had straps and high heels. They finally got her some gold sandals.

“We’ll need to get you some skin-colored tights for the heels,” muttered Tonks.

Once they had got the tights, they got Anne a new jacket which was a dark green suede they also picked up an evening bag which was made of light blue silk and went with her dress robes.

Finally, they hit the cosmetics department, Tonks picked out some subtle colors of make-up that she thought would suit Anne’s complexion.

Only after they had done all this did they go back to the cashier. All the clothes were folded away and neatly stacked in the bags, and then of course came the bill.

“How much?” exclaimed Anne when the cashier told them the final price.

“You only do this once,” laughed Tonks, she passed over a large number of paper notes and collected the bags.

Between the wizard’s robes and muggle clothes, they had about four bags each.

“Do you want to go get something to eat, I think this place has a tea shop.”

They went up the top floor of the department store and Tonks ordered afternoon tea for two.

A pot of tea was brought out with an assortment of sandwiches and cakes.

“Today was really fun, I usually hate shopping!” said Anne.

“You get that from your uncle Remus, he hates going clothes shopping, I always have to go with him.”

“Remus does hate clothes shopping,” laughed Anne.

“We’ve got too many bags to apparate,” said Tonks when they finished their tea, “we’ll have to get a taxi.”

They went out into the Highstreet and found a taxi and half an hour later they were back at Grimmauld Place.

“And that young Harry,” said Sirius standing in the hallway with Harry as Tonks and Anne lugged in the eight large bags of shopping, “is why the best thing to do is to send women shopping on their own and just give them money before they leave. The only other thing you have to do is to tell them how wonderful they look in them when they show them off.”

“We don’t show off!” protested Tonks.

“What a shame!” said Harry, “because Sirius, Julian and I have been preparing the music and lighting for the fashion show all day!”

“Don’t tease her,” said Remus giving Tonks and Anne both a hug.

“Who said we were joking?” asked Harry and Sirius.

“How bad can it be?” asked Remus, when he saw Anne’s anxious face.

“We can try out your new makeup!” said Tonks.

“Ok then,” said Anne.

“We’ll be down in half an hour,” called Tonks as they headed upstairs.

Tonks brushed out Anne’s waist-length hair from their plaits. She then took the front strands of Anne's hair and braided those before tying them in the middle.

“I look like an elf from muggle children's books!” she laughed.

“A house-elf?” asked Tonks confused.

“No an elf like from Tolkien, they are very tall and beautiful.”

“So the opposite to Kreacher then?” chortled Tonks as she did Anne’s make up.

“Should we start off with the dress robes?” asked Anne

“No, I think we should save the best till last.”

At five o’clock the Julian, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Dobby and Kreacher all gathered in the drawing-room.

Anne came in dressed in her dark blue jeans with a red cashmere jumper and her new midnight blue cloak.

“I like the red,” said Remus.

“I like the new cloak,” said Julian, “very Ravenclawesque.”

Dobby was getting very excitable and was clapping excitably every time that Anne came into the room.

Her next outfit was the pale blue jeans with a white cashmere jumper and the green suede jacket.

“I like the jacket,” said Sirius, “very sophisticated!”

Then Anne came down in a lilac summer dress with the black heels.

“Is she wearing nylons?” asked Remus.

“She’s wearing heels!” exclaimed Sirius.

“And she hasn’t fallen over, she’s very steady on those things,” pointed out Julian.

“Mistress Anne has very good posture,” said Kreacher.

“I think by that he means well done on not falling over!” laughed Harry.

Anne next came in in the dusty pink dress with the gold sandals.

“Now that I like,” said Julian.

“Its just the right shade,” agreed Remus.

“Mistress Anne looks like a princess!” trilled Dobby.

“Yeah the only thing she’s missing is a tiara!” chortled Harry.

“And now,” said Tonks like a compare, “for the piece de resistance.”

Anne came back into the drawing-room in her blue dress robes with the silver flowers embroidered on the fabric, she was wearing her silver heels and carrying her new evening bag. She was also wearing the blue necklace that Kreacher had given her for her birthday.

“Woah!” exclaimed Harry and Julian.

“Are you sure that’s the same kid we sent out this morning?” Sirius asked turning to Remus.

“Mistress Anne is wearing the necklace!” exclaimed Kreacher.

“You were right Kreacher,” said Tonks, “that shade of blue does bring out the color in her eyes!”

“Our little girl is all grown up,” said Sirius dabbing a handkerchief at his eyes and pretending to cry.

“That she has Padfoot.”


	7. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Anne have the same dream about Voldemort.
> 
> This is where the actual book of Goblet of Fire starts. I had no idea it was going to take me this long to reach this point, but I think I just wanted some character building.

She was walking along a passage in a very old house, at the end of the passageway, there was a crack of light coming out of a door that was slightly ajar.

She walked towards the door and stopped to watch the scene from within the room through the crack in the door.

“There is still some in the bottle my Lord,” said a raspy voice but still clearly a woman’s.

“Later Alecto,” replied a high-pitched voice but male this time, “Amycus move me closer to the fire!”

“Yes Master,” replied a different raspy voice.

Anne didn’t know who the other two voices belonged to but she had a bad feeling about the second voice.

Anne listened for a while, they were talking about the Quidditch World Cup and someone called Bertha Jorkins.

Then they started discussing something else.

“Why not just kill the children now?” asked the woman.

“Because they are too well protected you fool!” whispered who Anne was certain now was Voldemort.

“But Harry and Anne won’t be so well protected for long, not when they get back to school!” said Voldemort with more than a whisper of excitement in his voice.

“If all goes to plan,” he continued, “by the end of the school year Harry and Anne shall be dead, and I shall have returned to my body.”

There was a rustling on the floor and Anne saw a huge snake slither past her.

“What is that Nagini?” asked Voldemort interested, “she says there is an old muggle who has been listening to everything we say.”

“Well go on Alecto, invite him inside.”

The door was opened further, and Anne could see the whole scene properly, clearly, though Voldemort could not see her, thank God!

Then Anne saw the thing in the armchair, it wasn’t a baby, it was too disgusting to be a baby, so this is what Voldemort has come too?

“So muggle you saw the whole thing?”

“What’s that your calling me a muggle is it?” asked a gruff voice. Anne didn’t know who that belonged to, she supposed it might be the muggle.

“Your planning murder, I’m going to call the police, my wife knows I’m here!” 

“You don’t have a wife,” said Voldemort simply, “and you won’t call the police because you will be dead before you get the chance.”

“Avada Kedavra!” said Voldemort pointing his wand directly at Anne. 

There was a flash of green light and it was all over.

Anne woke up her head in agony, the next thing she knew she was sick all over the bed.

“Remus!” she called desperately, “Remus!!!”

“What’s up Anne?” asked Julian who had just opened the door and was wearing a pair of green striped pyjamas.

“I’ll go get Remus,” he said rushing down the stairs.

“Anne?” said Remus confused a minute later, he had pulled a dressing gown over his pyjamas, “Julian said you weren’t feeling well?”

Remus then saw the vomit all over the bed and the state that Anne was in.

He quickly vanished the sick using Evanesco, “you’re shaking darling, here pop this on,” he said passing her her new dressing gown which was light pink.

“You’re really not feeling well are you,” said Remus checking her forehead, she was absolutely freezing.

“Did she wake up like that too?” asked Sirius concernedly from the doorway.

“What do you mean too?” asked Remus panicking, “do you think they’re coming down with something?”

“Harry was muttering something about Voldemort,” whispered Sirius.

“Voldemort!!” screamed Anne, “he’s not, here is he?”

“Bad dream?” suggested Remus somewhat hopefully.

“Oh, what and they both have the same one at the same time as each other?” suggested Sirius sarcastically, “I don’t think so!”

“Look,” whispered Remus going over to the door, “we can talk about this in the morning, for now, we need to calm them down.”

Sirius headed back downstairs muttering something about “fucking Voldemort!”

“Look Julian, son, we’ve got this sorted, go get some sleep, we’ll talk about this in the morning yeah?”

Julian nodded and headed back to bed, he had been stood in the corridor listening to Remus and Sirius’ conversation.

“Come here sweetheart,” said Remus sitting down on the bed next to Anne with his arms open.

She was still shivering so Remus wrapped her up in her Ravenclaw quilt. Anne lay her head in his lap sobbing.

He stroked her hair gently and she eventually started to calm down. After a while she stopped shivering and crying, eventually, she dropped off to sleep her head still in his lap.

Remus gently lifted himself off of the bed and tucked her back in properly, so she was comfortable.

He checked the clock before he left, it was a quarter to five, the sun would start to rise in an hour, he would be lucky if he could get even an hours sleep before the twins woke up! 

He didn’t even bother going to bed, he went down to the kitchen to put the kettle only to find that Sirius had already beat him to it.

“Anne asleep?” asked Sirius as he took the kettle off the stove.

“Just,” sighed Remus sitting down at the table.

“Harry took a while too,” said Sirius pouring out a cup of coffee for himself and tea for Remus.

“What we gonna do Moony?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, it was bad enough when it was just Anne having nightmares but both of them? And Anne never used to get in that state, Harry wasn’t that bad, mainly just muttering about Voldemort, but Anne though she was literally sick, and shivering.”

“We need to wait for the twins to wake up before we do anything,” said Remus hugging his cup of tea.

“Kreacher heard talking,” said Kreacher coming into the kitchen to make the breakfast, “did masters not sleep well?”

“No we’re fine thanks Kreacher, just fancied a cuppa,” said Sirius.

Kreacher nodded and continued to fetch bread, bacon and eggs to make the breakfast.

Harry and Anne traipsed downstairs for breakfast both looking very tired. Anne’s hair was tousled and loose as she hadn’t brushed it yet and they were both still wearing their pyjamas, Anne with a dressing gown.

Remus went over to check Anne’s temperature, she was still shivering.

“I want you to go back to bed after breakfast ok sweetheart?”

Anne nodded slowly; she was clearly still shaken up by last night.

Kreacher served bacon and eggs for breakfast but nobody was very hungry. 

Julian finished his breakfast quickly as he wanted to get to work early.

“We’re going on a field trip today, Averett loves animals so we’re all going to the Zoo. Irwin, Newt and Tina are coming too, Rolfs a bit busy with his new job at the ministry.”

“Have a nice time!” called Remus as Julian left via the flu.

Dobby finished his breakfast and then got up to get started on the cleaning.

“Is yous not hungry?” asked Kreacher slightly offended looking at the four untouched plates.

“Not really no, had a rough night,” explained Sirius.

“I’m sure we’ll feel better later though,” said Remus getting up.

“We need to talk kids,” said Sirius.

Harry and Anne didn’t argue, they just followed them silently upstairs.

“Do you want me to take a look at that hair?” asked Remus

Anne shrugged.

Remus left and came back a minute later with Anne’s hairbrush. 

The four of them went into Remus’ room because he had the biggest bed. They all sat down and Anne and Harry looked at each other confused.

Anne sat down cross-legged still shivering in front of Remus and he started to gently brush out her hair.

“Ok,” said Sirius, “so you both had bad dreams last night?” asked Sirius.

“Yeah,” they answered.

“But me and Remus are starting to think you actually had the same dream,” he continued.

“We don’t know why you are sharing dreams, but it could be important,” said Remus as he brushed out Anne’s hair, “do you remember anything about the dream?”

“There was an old house,” started Harry, “there was a room with a light on at the end of the hall.” 

Anne nodded, “Voldemort was in the room, talking to two people,” she struggled, “but he didn’t have a body, he looked like a deformed baby.”

“Can you remember the names?” asked Sirius.

“I think it was Amycus and Alecto,” said Anne.

“The Carrow’s” muttered Sirius, “a pair of siblings who avoided Azkaban.”

“What were they talking about?” asked Remus gently as he started to divide Anne’s hair into two halves.

“The ministry of magic, the world cup and someone called Bertha Jorkins,” said Harry.

“Anything else?” asked Sirius expecting the worst.

Anne nodded firmly, “he was plotting our murder, he couldn’t attack us now we’re too well protected.”

“Ha!” barked Sirius.

“He’s going to wait for us to go back to school, by the end of the school year we will both be dead and he will have his body back.”  
“Is that true?” Remus asked Harry as he tied off two loose plaits.

“Yeah, I think that’s it, the only other thing was there was this huge snake called something like Nagini?” said Harry.

“Yeah Nagini,” said Anne.

“well, Voldemort talked to it and the snake said there was an old muggle in the corridor, he pointed his wand at me and then there was a flash of light and there was an old man’s corpse on the floor.”

“Is that absolutely everything?” asked Sirius.

They both nodded.

“Anne sweetheart you’re still shaking let’s get you back to bed,” said Remus coaxingly helping her off the bed. 

Remus tucked Anne back into bed with a mug of hot blackcurrant and apple squash.

“I’ll be back in a minute yeah?” said Remus going to go talk to Sirius.

“Thank Merlin we moved when we did,” said Sirius.

“I know what you mean Pads, they are safe as can be here.”

“What about at school?” added Sirius.

“We can worry about that later, Sirius you ring Dumbledore and tell him about the dreams, I’m going to look after Anne, she’s still really shaken up.”

“Ok, I’ll call Dumbledore then listen to the Quidditch with Harry, Krum’s playing this afternoon, you know Harry loves him!”

Remus headed back up to Anne’s bedroom, she was sitting up in bed and nursing her cup of hot squash, she had a got a bit more colour in her cheeks and was shivering a bit less but still looked exhausted. 

“Maybe get some sleep?” suggested Remus, “or I could read to you?”

“Reading sounds good,” said Anne snuggling in other the covers.

Remus pulled out the collected works of Jane Austen.

“What do we feel like today? Sense and Sense?”

Anne nodded closing her eyes and placing her head on the pillow.

Remus began to read Sense and Sensibility to Anne. 

After an hour or so she dropped off to sleep. Remus went over to check her forehead, still slightly cold but she was no longer shivering.

He put away the Austen and went to fetch his copy of the Silmarillion from his room.

At lunchtime, Kreacher came upstairs with two trays of lunch.

“Is Mistress Anne ill?” asked Kreacher concernedly.

“No she’s not ill Kreacher, she just had a bad night, she’s getting some sleep,” said Remus accepting the tray of sandwiches and fruit from the elf and putting the other one on the desk for later. 

“Is there anything Kreacher can do?” asked the elf.

“No thank you Kreacher but thank you for your help.”

Kreacher gave a deep bow and then left the room closing the door behind him.

At about two o’clock Anne woke up.

“Remus?” asked Anne drowsily seeing that her uncle was still in the room.

“You feeling any better?” asked Remus looking up from his book.

Anne merely shrugged.

He went over to check her forehead again.

“Well your temperature’s back to normal,” he said.

“You still worried about the dream?” he asked her.

She nodded slightly.

“Anne you see that bracelet,” said Remus looking at the charm bracelet Anne had been given by the Lovegood’s.

“Hmm,” she muttered still nervous.

“Those charms have saved your life at least twice now if you were in any real danger, the charm would glow warm and you would get a warning.”

“I guess, its worked before so that does make me feel a bit better.”

“Now then,” said Remus bringing over her tray, “let’s get some food down you.”

“Want me to get the book back out?” he asked whilst she picked at a ham sandwich.

“Yes please.”

They read for a while and before they knew it, it was five o’clock and Julian had come home from the zoo.

“Hey Anne, feeling any better?” asked Julian sitting down on the bed.

“A bit yeah.”

Anne was sitting on the top of her bed reading her book, Remus had gone back downstairs about an hour ago. Anne was still in her pyjamas and dressing gown though.

“How was the zoo?” she asked

“It was great, next time Newt wants to take us to a magical menagerie.”

“Don’t you already have one of those in the basement at the Scamander’s?” laughed Anne.

“Well, yeah” agreed Julian, “but a field trips always fun isn’t it?”

“Hey guys,” said Remus poking his head around the door, “dinners in half an hour, Dumbledore’s coming around at seven.”

“Don’t worry you’re not in trouble!” said Remus seeing Anne’s terrified expression, “he just needs to talk to you and Harry.”

Anne quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and one of her new jumpers, she didn’t want to meet Dumbledore in her pyjamas!

Kreacher had been trying a new recipe again.

“Kreacher has made chicken tikka masala,” he said proudly.

There was a huge dish of tikka masala in the middle of the table along with a plate of naan breads and a dish of rice.

“This is really good Kreacher,” said Julian who hadn’t had curry before.

“Yeah it's better than take away,” agreed Harry.

Kreacher beamed smugly, he didn’t like it when they got take-out food, so he was pleased that they preferred his version.  
After dinner, Dumbledore arrived via the flu.

“Good evening everyone,” he greeted warmly, “I see that you have fitted in well with your new family?” he beamed at Julian.

“Yes, thank you, sir,” laughed Julian.

Remus, Sirius, Anne, Harry, Julian and Dumbledore sat down in the sitting room. Dobby brought in a large tray of tea and cakes.

“So,” began Dumbledore, “you both had the same dream last night?”

They nodded.

“And an old muggle died at the end?” asked Dumbledore.

“Yes sir,” said Harry.

“I, unlike many wizards, read the Muggle newspapers,” he started, “this morning they reported the death of one Frank Bryce, he was the gardener at the old Riddle mansion where Voldemort’s family had lived.”

“Do you think we dreamed about that?” asked Anne, “the old man was the gardener?”

“I am almost certain.”

“So why don’t we go to the Riddle house, Voldemort might still be there?” shouted Harry.

Julian flinched slightly, he still hadn’t got used to people calling Voldemort by his real name.

“They’ll have moved on by now,” explained Sirius, “if they’ve killed someone, they would have had to move somewhere else.”

“Me and Harry having the same dreams though what does that mean?” asked Anne

“I don’t know, perhaps we will have to wait and find out,” said Dumbledore, “you and Harry have a very special connection though, you are twins you have been through a lot together.”

“So, what do you suggest we do?” asked Remus.

“We wait for other dreams,” said Dumbledore, “that’s all we can do for now.”

“What about protection at school?” asked Sirius. 

Sirius had had to leave at the end of the school year, he had only signed a one-year contract in the first place, it was rumoured that the defence position was cursed.  
“I have increased security of course, better wards around the castle, I have also asked Alistair to take the defence position this year.”

“Moody?” asked Remus and Sirius.

“Alistair may be slightly unconventional, but he was a good Auror in his time and not many people will take the position anymore. More importantly, I trust him.” 

This seemed to be the end of the discussion if Dumbledore trusted him clearly, he expected the others to as well.

“Well, Dora trusts him too, she was the last Auror he trained before he retired,” said Remus.

Dumbledore left soon after this and the family turned on the wireless to listen to the latest Quidditch match, it was the last of the semi-finals, Ireland versus Sweden. They already knew that Bulgaria was going to be playing.

Kreacher did not care much for Quidditch and was not looking forward to the match next Monday.

“Kreacher if you really don’t want to go you don’t have to I’m sure we can find someone who would like your ticket,” said Sirius

They had been given eight tickets, there was enough for everyone to go including Julian, Tonks and Dobby. But if Kreacher didn’t want to go they had a spare ticket.

“The Weasleys and Hermione have already got tickets,” said Harry.

“Yeah I think Ludo Bagman owed Arthur a favour,” said Sirius.

“Neville said his Gran couldn’t get tickets,” said Harry, “could we ask him?”

“Great idea Harry!” said Sirius

“We’ll have to ask Augusta,” said Remus, “you know how formal she is, she’ll expect a written invitation, I’ll go do that now.”

Kreacher looked deeply relieved that he wasn’t having to go to the match, Dobby was bouncing around in excitement, Ireland had just won the match and the final was in only five days!


	8. In which Bill and Charlie enjoy themselves far too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you think you can dance? Well, they can now!!

The house was full of excitement, the match was on Monday night and everyone was busy getting ready, finding tents and packing bags. Neville had been given permission to come by his grandmother and had arrived on Saturday night.

The really exciting event came on Sunday and it had nothing to do with Quidditch. Sirius, Remus and Tonks had been busy all day clearing the ballroom to prepare for the event.

Today all the Weasleys, as well as Hermione Irwin and Luna, were coming to visit, today they were all going to learn how to dance!

The Weasleys arrived at ten o’clock with Hermione, Luna and Irwin arrived not long after with Mr Lovegood. Luna and Mr Lovegood had already been at the World Cup for a week and were going to going back after that afternoon.

The girls were all wearing long skirts so that they could practice dancing in skirts. Tonks had also bought several pairs of heels so that she and Molly could teach the girls how to walk in them.

As it was a Sunday then Arthur and Percy had the day off from the ministry, Bill and Charlie came too as they were both home for the Summer.

“Hi Bill,” said Remus greeting the eldest Weasley, “how goes the curse-breaking?”

“Its good,” answered Bill, “I’m starting to think about settling down soon though, thinking about moving back home. Don’t tell mum though,” he whispered conspiratorially.

They all went through to the old ballroom where Tonks and Remus had set up the record player. There were a dozen or so chairs against one wall. 

The boys looked as though they would rather be anywhere about from here, the girls on the other stand were ecstatic.

“Ok you three,” said Molly glaring at Bill Charlie and Percy, “you can watch but if you cause too much chaos you have to leave, thank the lord you already all know how to dance.”

“Why don’t Fred and George know?” asked Hermione.

“When we taught the other three Fred and George were twelve and wouldn’t behave themselves long enough to learn anything,” chuckled Arthur.

“And what makes you think we’ll behave ourselves this time?” asked Fred.

“Because this time if you don’t learn properly, you’ll make fools of yourselves in front the beautiful French girls from Beauxbatons,” pointed out Percy making himself comfortable in one of the chairs and getting out his camera. Julian sat down next to Percy; he already knew how to waltz but wasn’t going to miss this for the world!

Bill and Charlie sat down next to each other; they were going to enjoy this far too much! Watching Fred and George dance with each other!

“Fair enough,” said Fred and George.

“Right should we start off with a demonstration?” asked Sirius.

“Xeno the records if you please, Molly Arthur, the floor is all yours.”

Xenophilius put on a waltz, and Mr and Mrs Weasley walked into the middle on the dance floor.

“First you bow to your partner,” said Sirius as Molly curtsied and Arthur bowed to her.

“Don’t forget girls, let the boys lead,” said Sirius as Molly and Arthur did a simple waltz around the room.

They were soon joined by Remus and Tonks.

“Ok that’ll be enough to be getting on with,” muttered Sirius.

“Ok gang lets partner up.”

Anne was partnered up with Irwin but it got more complicated after that. There were a lot more boys than girls. There were only three girls but there were five boys.

Hermione went with Ron, Harry was with Ginny and Neville danced with Luna.

“For now I’m afraid you two are going to have to dance together,” said Sirius looking at the twins.

“As long as I get to lead first!” said Fred.

“Ok boys, you put your hands on the girl's waists,” said Remus demonstrating with Tonks.

“That’s very good Anne and Irwin,” said Sirius walking around and checking the couples holds.

“Ron, you need to put your other hand around Hermione’s waist.”

“Fred George!” shouted Molly, “decide which one of you is leading before I have to be partnered with you!”

Bill and Charlie were laughing hysterically from the side of the room.

“Behave or you’ll be sent home,” said Molly glaring at Bill and Charlie.

“Sorry mum,” struggled Bill as he tried to stop laughing.

They practised a simple waltz a few times with the couples spinning around the room.

“Who wants to learn how to do the dips and tricks now?” asked Sirius once they had mastered the basic steps.

“Why don’t we just start off with a lift?” asked Remus.

“Put your hands on the girl's waists,” started Tonks.

Fred had been leading for the waltz but they had had to swap so now George was going to have to life Fred into the air.

“Ok girls, little jump big jump and then the boys will lift you up ok?”

The girls nodded.

“Let's do this one at a time,” said Molly, “we don’t want any injuries.”

They took it in turn to practise the lift.

Ginny squealed when Harry lifted her in air.

“That was fun, it felt like flying,” said Luna when she had been put back down by Neville.

“Ok Fred, George your turn,” said Sirius.

“This will be entertaining,” chuckled Bill.

“You ready Georgie?”

“If I can lift you, I can lift any girl.”

“You’ve got a point there! Ok ready one two three!”

George lifted Fred off the ground on the left side and put him back down on the right.

“Well done boys!” said Mrs Weasley.

“I can't believe they actually did that!” laughed Bill, “did you get that on tape Perce?”

Percy nodded, he had been taking pictures of the whole lesson whilst Bill and Charlie had been busy laughing.

“I will pay you so much for a copy of that!” said Charlie.

“We’ll pay you even more to burn it!” answered Fred and George.

They then learnt how to do turns.

“Ok you should be able to manage on the night now,” said Molly once they had coached them all through the waltz.

“Now then who wants to have some fun?” asked Sirius, “put this on Xeno.”

“I haven’t heard this song in far too long!” chuckled Remus when La Bamba started playing.

The next thing they knew Remus and Tonks were doing a Ramba around the ballroom, they were soon joined by Molly and Arthur.

At the end of the dance, there was a round of applause from around the room.

“That was amazing Mum!” said Ginny.

“Go Dad!” said Fred and George.

“Boys you practise leading, girls we need to practise something else girls,” giggled Tonks.

Tonks had brought some of her heels from when she was younger, so they managed to find a pair to fit all the girls. Anne, Molly and Tonks had brought their own.

“Ok the easiest way to do this is to put one foot in front of each other,” said Molly.

“I know that may seem obvious,” said Tonks demonstrating “but it’s harder than you think.”

The girls walked up and down the room in their heels, they fell over a few times, but they got straight back up again. By the end of an hour or so, all four girls could walk steadily on their heels without falling over.

“Now the really tricky bit, dancing in them!” said Tonks.

They tried to waltz with the boys in the heels and by the end of the afternoon, all the kids could dance and do lifts and turns without bumping into each other.

“It could have gone worse,” said Remus at the end of the afternoon.

“Worse?” said Molly, “I thought by the end of today we would have at least three of them in St. Mungo’s!!”

“How longs it going to take you to develop those photos Perce?” asked Ron.

“I can probably get them done overnight if Dad helps.”

“Sure, thing son, we can show them all tomorrow before the match.”

Everyone headed home after this as the Lovegood’s had to head back to the World Cup and everyone else had to get up early in the morning to get there on time.


	9. The Quidditch World Cup

At five o’clock in the morning, Kreacher came into Anne’s room to rouse her.

“It is time to get up Mistress Anne,” he said pulling her curtains open and letting in the light from the rising sun.

They had finished packing the night before, all Anne had to do was get dressed and grab her backpack.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and green Ireland t-shirt, she wore her hair half up and left the rest trailing down her back, the hair ribbon turned to gold to match the shamrock on the t-shirt.

She grabbed her backpack and bumped into a very drowsy Julian in the corridor. 

“Hey Julian, you ready for the match?”

“Why do we have to leave so early?”

“Because the portkey leaves the Leaky Cauldron at a quarter to six,” she laughed.

When they got down to the kitchen everyone else was grumbling too, everyone that is apart from Dobby. He had never been so excited; he had spent the whole listening to the matches and now he was finally going to see the legendary Mr Krum!!

“Everyone got their backpacks?” asked Remus.

They all nodded.

“Two tents?”

“Right here Moony!” said Sirius holding up the two tents.

“Ok then let’s go.”

They all flued over to the Leaky Cauldron.

“You lot the 5.45?” asked Tom the landlord who was just beginning to open up in time for breakfast.

“Yeah,” said Sirius.

“You’ve got two minutes,” said Tom reaching under the counter for a box of portkeys, 

“This ones the 5.45,” he passed them an old baked beans can.

“Thanks Tom,” said Sirius taking the can.

“Ok everyone here?” asked Remus, as he did a quick headcount.

“Right grab on,” said Sirius as the can began to vibrate.

The eight of them stood in a circle around the baked beans can and placed a hand on top of the can.

It was if a fishing hook had grabbed her around the neck, she was flying through the air. Next thing she knew she was plummeting, and she hit the ground.

“Five Forty-Five from Leaky Cauldron,” called a voice.

“Everyone alright?” asked Remus as he landed on his feet. 

The three kids and Dobby had landed face first.

“Uh-huh,” said Harry brushing himself off.

They handed in their portkey and were told to report to Mr Robert’s field. 

Dobby was hiding in the middle of the group whilst Remus talked to the muggle campsite manager.

“Hello would you be Mr Roberts?” asked Remus.

“Ay that I would.”

“We made a reservation a few weeks ago under the name of Potter?”

“Ah yes Potter,” said the muggle checking as a list, “two tents one night?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“That will be twenty pounds please.”

Remus got out a twenty-pound note and gave it to Mr Roberts.

They walked over to the places allocated and found that their tents had been placed next to the Weasleys.

Mr Weasley and Hermione seemed to be struggling to be putting up the tents without magic.

Remus laughed slightly before going over to help the Weasleys with their tents.

“Come here Arthur,” he chuckled taking the mallet. Remus had been camping with his family when he was younger and had all four tents put up within half an hour.

Harry had gone off with Ron and Hermione to get some water, whilst Remus lit the two fires, Remus was the only one who knew how to work muggle matches.

“You three were gone ages!” said Fred.

By the time Harry Ron and Hermione had come back with the buckets of water, they were cooking breakfast over the two fires.

Not long after they started cooking the breakfast, Bill Charlie and Percy appeared and joined them.

Arthur introduced them all to ministry workers as they walked past. Sirius and Remus even saw a few of their old school friends who stopped for a chat.

They were halfway through eating their breakfasts when a man who looked like an oversized bumblebee in ill-fitting black and yellow Quidditch robes came strolling past.

“Ludo!” exclaimed Arthur, “everyone this is Ludo Bagman, he’s the reason we got such good tickets!”

“Merlin Arthur, not all of these are yours, are they?” chuckled Bagman.

“No only the redheads, my sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and my daughter Ginny.”

The seven Weasley children smiled and waved in greeting.

“The only other one with me is Hermione who is a friend of Ron’s.”

He then gestured to the group around the second fire.

“These are family friends, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Julian Lloyd, Neville Longbottom, Harry and Anne Potter and of course their house elf Dobby.”

“Harry and Anne Potter!” exclaimed Bagman, he then took a second look at the two teenagers sitting around the fire. Anne was hiding her face behind a sheet of her long hair; Harry gave a brief nod of acknowledgement.

Bagman came bustling over to shake their hands.

“It’s an honour to meet you,” he said shaking Harry's hand vigorously.

“And thank you Miss Potter,” he said grabbing Anne’s hand and shaking it forcefully.

“Um that’s ok,” she muttered.

“Do any of you lot want to place any bets on the match?” he asked the two groups getting out a large notebook.

Arthur put a galleon on Ireland, but Fred and George bet their entire life savings that Krum would catch the snitch, but that Ireland would win.

Not long afterwards a Mr Barty Crouch joined Mr Bagman. Mr Crouch more a pinstriped suit and seemed to be Percy’s role model.

“Hello Mr Crouch, may I get you a cup of tea sir?” asked Percy getting up from his seat.

“No thank you, Weatherby,” he said absentmindedly, 

“Hello Mr Black, how are you and your family?” Crouch was the man who had helped get Sirius out of Azkaban nearly thirteen years ago.

“We’re very good thank you Mr Crouch, looking forward to the match tonight of course.”

“Did you say your name was Julian Lloyd?” he asked Julian with interest.

“Um yes sir,” muttered Julian.

“I believe your father Fabian said you were thinking about applying for the ministry, I’m sure we could find room for a bright young man like you in International Magical Cooperation,” said Crouch enthusiastically.

“Mr Selwyn isn’t my father,” said Julian coolly, “and I already have a job thank you.”

“Oh, sorry, I must have been mistaken,” said Crouch but he didn’t look sorry at all.

“You kids looking forward to the events at Hogwarts this year?” asked Bagman.

“Ludo,” glared Crouch, “I thought we agreed not to say anything until after the end of the cup.”

“Oh yes sorry Barty,” muttered Bagman.

“Come on Ludo, we need to go meet the Bulgarians,” said Crouch sternly.

“Well he was cheerful,” said Harry looking at Crouch whilst Crouch and Bagman walked away.

“He’s always like that,” muttered Arthur.

“That’s him on one of his good days!” laughed Tonks.  
Not long after this, the vendors began apparating everywhere selling omnioculars and programmes.

Sirius and Harry bought themselves pairs of omniculars.

Dobby had brought his wages with him to spend at the world cup, he was counting his little pouch of galleons.

“I’ll buy you a pair Dobby,” offered Harry.

“No, Dobby has worked for six weeks and has twelve galleons,” he said enthusiastically, counting out the galleons and passing ten to the vendor.

The omnioculars were very heavy for Dobby to carry so Remus placed a feather-light charm on them for him.

“Ok Gang,” said Sirius, “let’s get to the match!”

Between their own family and the Weasleys, there were nearly twenty of them traipsing down the path to the stadium.

“Hi Tonks!” greeted the witch collecting the tickets, “so this must be Remus?” asked the witch looking Remus up and down who was standing next to Tonks. Tonks tonight had changed her hair to bright green like a shamrock as she was supporting Ireland.

“Hmm, he is quite sexy you’re right! Maybe I should start looking for an older man!”

Remus blushed profusely.

“Yes, thank you, Dorcas! I’ll see at work in a few days!” said Tonks quickly as Sirius took their tickets back so that the witch could deal with the Weasley family.

They climbed what felt like at least a thousand steps and according to Harry and Sirius it was worth that just for the view. Anne didn’t agree with this though, she was high up of the ground she felt like she was about to fall to her death!

They filed into their allotted seats in the front two rows of the Ministers box. Dobby, Harry, Sirius and Neville sat in the front row so that they could get a better view, Anne sat with Julian, Remus, and Tonks in the second row.

They were just settling into their seats when Dobby recognised one of his friends.

“Winky! Dobby has found Winky!” he exclaimed.

Winky had been rocking back and forth in her little seat but seemed to feel much better now that Dobby was here, and she could talk to him. The two elves talked happily for a while whilst they waited for the match to start.

After a while, Cornelius Fudge arrived and sat next to Sirius in the front row. He was trying to introduce the Bulgarian minister for magic to Harry, but the minister seemed to be more impressed with Anne who was attempting to hide behind her sheet of long hair. It seemed as if the Bulgarians had recently been having trouble with werewolves.

Before long the match started, Anne had never been much interested in Quidditch and spent most of the match with her eyes shut because she couldn’t believe how high up they were sat, from what she could hear from the commentary though the Bulgarians were cheating about as much as the Slytherins usually did if not more.

Thankfully the match eventually came to an end and the two teams came up to shake the two ministers’ hands and collect the cup.

So this was the famous Victor Krum wondered Anne as the Bulgarian seeker came into the box. He looked like a sullen and clumsy sort of person now that he was off his broom, it was hard to imagine that this was the same person who had been gliding around the pitch like a bird a few moments before.

“Thank God that’s over!” muttered Julian as they headed back to the pitch through the midst of celebrating Irish supporters.

“It could have lasted a lot longer,” chuckled Remus.

“Wish it had done!” groaned Harry as Remus built up a fire when they got back to the tent.

“Dobby is worried about Kreacher!” said Dobby, they had left Kreacher on his own in the house all day.

“Didn’t you enjoy the match Dobby?” asked Anne.

“Oh yes Dobby enjoyed the match but I is worried about Kreacher.”

“Why don’t you go home now to check on Kreacher,” suggested Sirius, “we’ll all be back in the morning.”

Dobby nodded and then disapparated with a loud crack!

They soon joined the Weasleys for hot chocolate and coffees.

Anne started to fall asleep on Remus’ shoulder before the kettle even boiled.

“It’s getting late,” he said checking his watch and seeing it was half-past eleven, “she’s been catching up on her sleep now that Greybacks gone.”

“Its alright Remus, I’ll take her,” said Tonks getting up from her seat, “I’ve got work tomorrow anyway!”

Tonks gently carried Anne over to their tent and tucked her into one of the two bunks before getting into the other bunk herself.

Anne was in the middle of a lovely dream, she was sat on the edge of the lake at Hogwarts with Irwin watching the sunset on a warm September evening with their arms around each other.

Suddenly she was being shaken awake.

“Anne! Anne!!” Tonks was screaming.

“What’s the matter?” she asked drowsily.

“You need to get your cloak and shoes on,” said Tonks who was already wearing her cloak over her pyjamas.

Anne could hear screaming and people running about outside the tent.

She quickly pulled on her cloak and a pair of trainers before checking that she had her wand.

“Gotcha wand?”

Anne nodded and they left the tent.

It was absolute chaos, there were people running around everywhere bumping into each other, people disapparating left right and centre, tents were being set on fire and there was a group of strange people in masks who were laughing.

“Harry,” shouted Sirius getting his wand out, “take Neville and Anne and run for the woods, come back once the chaos has died down!”

Julian and Remus had already joined in fighting the masked group with the elder Weasleys.

“Come on Sis,” said Harry taking a firm grasp on Anne’s hand. They started running towards the woods followed closely by Neville, Anne’s hair was still loose from the match and streamed out behind them as they ran towards the woods.

As they got further into the woods, they slowed down and they kept on passing other groups of young witches and wizards.

They passed a group of four or five young girls who were whispering nervously.

“Excuse moi!” called a girl with a strawberry blonde ponytail, “nous sommes perdue aves vous vu Madame Maxime?”

“Quoi?” asked Anne who had been taught a smattering of French by Remus before they had started at Hogwarts.

“Madame Maxime, elle est votre prinipale, elle est plus de trois metres!”

“Plus de trois metres! Je me suis tres desole mais, nous ne l’avons pas vue.”

“Merci pour votre assistance,” said the girl with the ponytail as they left.

“What was that about?” asked Neville as they continued further into the woods.

“I think those were some French girls from Beauxbatons, they were looking for their headmistress, she’s as tall as Hagrid!”

“So not very easily missed then?” chuckled Harry.

“Hey have you guys seen my wand?” asked Harry after a while.

“No,” said Neville, “surely it must have died down by now, do you want to start heading back?” he asked as they reached a clearing.

“Sure,” said Harry stopping searching his jeans pockets and hoping he had left it back at the tent.

They then heard a strange voice calling from in the darkness.

“Mosmordre!” shouted a man pointing a wand up at the sky, suddenly the clearing was lit by a strange green light from a symbol that Anne had seen more than once before in her history textbooks

The man ran back out of the clearing.

“We should get back,” said Harry trying to pull Anne who was gazing transfixed at the sky and was almost paralysed.

But it was too late, there were several loud cracks as wizards and witches apparated throughout the clearing.

“Stupefy!” called a dozen voices all pointing their wands at the three fourteen-year-olds in the middle of the clearing.

“Stop!” cried Mr Weasley, recognising the kids, one of whom now had their wands drawn and another one was hiding behind her brother.

“They’re just kids!” explained Arthur.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” shouted Mr Crouch, “maybe one of their parents taught them how to do it!”

“Barty be reasonable, this is Potter twins and Neville Longbottom, there is no one in the world less likely to be a death eater!” said Arthur exasperated.

“What?” said Barty confused before taking a proper look at the three teenagers. “Ah yes so they are,” he muttered.

“Harry, Neville, did either of you see what happened?”

“A man came into the clearing and pointed his wand at the sky,” started Harry.

“He then ran off into the woods over there,” said Neville pointing.

Mr Diggory went off to go and check the woods where the man had run off to.

“Find anything Amos?” asked a witch in a purple hat.

“They’ve probably disapparated,” said a wizard.

“I’ve found something!” called Amos, “it’s a house-elf! It’s even got a wand!!”

“What?” asked Mr Crouch perplexed.

“A house-elf,” said Mr Diggory returning to the clearing with Winky in his arms.

Mr Crouch went back and checked there was no one else there.

“That’s my wand!” exclaimed Harry.

“What are you talking about Harry?” asked Arthur.

“I lost my wand, I haven’t seen it since the match, Winky’s got it!”

“Elf what are you doing with this wizards wand?” asked Mr Diggory firmly.

“I is not doing it! I is not doing how!”

“Winky didn’t do it,” stuttered Neville, “her voice isn’t high enough!”

“Hmm, yes well shes still got a wand, anyone else there Barty?”

“No Amos they must have already gone,” said Crouch returning to the clearing.

“Your elf has stolen a wizards wand, Barty,” said Amos, “this is Harry Potters.”

“I is not doing it! I is not knowing how!”

“Winky!” said Crouch sternly, “I told you to stay in the tent, and you have stolen a wizards wand, this means clothes,” he said with fury in his eyes.

“But Winky didn’t do it,” said Harry.

Mr Crouch ignored Harry’s protests though and removed his tie and shoved it into Winky’s hand.

As there was no further sign of the wizard who cast the spell, the wizards and witches all disapparated, leaving the three teenagers, the house-elf and Mr Weasley in the clearing. 

“Come on kids,” said Mr Weasley, “Remus and Sirius will be worried sick, let's get you back yeah?”

“What about Winky?” asked Neville.

Winky was sobbing in the middle of the clearing.

“Winky do you know Dobby?” asked Harry kneeling down gently to talk to her.

Winky nodded.

“Should we take you to go see him?”

Winky nodded again and took Harry’s hand still sobbing.

Anne was curled up on the floor of the clearing staring into space

“Anne, can you hear me?”

There was no answer.

“I think she’s gone into shock,” said Harry, “she does that sometimes when there’s to much noise or when she gets upset.”

“Well between seeing the dark mark and having a dozen stunners aimed at her I’m not surprised,” said Mr Weasley lifting Anne of the forest floor and carrying her back to the campsite, followed by Neville, Harry and Winky.

When they got back to the edge of the forest Remus was in a state near a nervous breakdown.

“We never should have sent them in there on their own!” he was shouting, “anything could have happened, they could all be dead.”

“Calm down Moony,” said Sirius.

“Why should I?” he snapped.

“Because the kids are other there,” said Sirius pointing over to where Arthur was coming out of the forest with the kids.

“Anne!” he screamed running over to Mr Weasley who was carrying Anne.

“Is she alright?”

“She’s fine Remus,” said Mr Weasley handing him his godchild, “she’s just in shock, you would too if you’d had fourteen stunners aimed at you.”

“Thanks Arthur,” said Sirius as they all headed back over to the campsite.

“Remus,” cried Tonks, “the kids are alright then?”

“All present and correct,” said Sirius grinning with his arm around Harry.

Remus and Tonks took Anne back over to the tent and placed on the bottom bunk.

“You alright sweetheart?” asked Remus sitting down gently at the end of the bed.

“I think so,” she muttered.

“You need some sleep darling; we’ve got a portkey in a few hours.”

“You need some sleep too Remus,” coaxed Tonks, “you’ve had a long night, I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“You sure Dora?” asked Remus getting up.

“See you in a couple of hours, Remus, go get some sleep.”

Tonks sat down in one of the armchairs and started to read a book by gentle wand light whilst Anne eventually dropped off to sleep.


	10. Back to School

“Dora,” called Remus poking his head around the tent door at a quarter past five, “we’ve managed to get an earlier portkey.”

“What time?” she yawned.

“Quarter to six,” said Remus before going to go get up.

Tonks woke Anne up and they both got dressed quickly.

Anne brushed out her long loose hair and tied it in two loose plaits which reached down to her waist and pulled back on her jeans and shamrock t-shirt from the day before.

Remus and Sirius were halfway through taking down the tents by magic, it seemed as if people didn’t care about the statute of secrecy anymore, that had been broken enough times last night.

All around them, there were people frantically taking down their tents, trying to get away as soon as possible, the Weasleys had already left a few minutes earlier.

Harry and Neville only looked half awake, but the adults were in a hurry to get the kids home safely before there was another riot.

They grabbed a quick portkey back to the Leaky Cauldron where they found Tom the barkeeper reading the Prophet. There was a large picture of the dark mark shining in the sky on the front page of the paper.

“Morning Tom,” greeted Sirius.

“Is this all true then?’ asked Tom passing Remus the paper.

“Unfortunately, yes,” said Remus having read the article, “apart from the section where ‘several dead bodies were removed from the woods.’”

They flued back to Grimmauld Place, where Kreacher was preparing the breakfast, Dobby was trying to comfort Winky.

They ate a hurried breakfast of bacon and eggs around the kitchen table. Tonks and Julian both had to get to work and Neville needed to get back home to his grandmothers.

“Anne, you want to come over to the Scamander’s today?” asked Julian as he finished his breakfast.

“Not today Julian,” interrupted Remus, “Anne and Harry need to get back to bed.”

Anne was half asleep at the kitchen table, but Harry was bouncing with energy.

“I’m not tired,” said Harry.

“Well then if you’re not tired you can get started on that homework you’ve been neglecting,” said Remus as he finished his cup of tea.

Harry hadn’t even started his homework; he had been far too busy listening to the Quidditch World Cup with Sirius. But now the World Cup was over, and they were going back to school in less than a week.

“I’ll help you, Harry, it won’t take all that long,” said Anne getting up from the table.

“Oh no you don’t,” said Sirius, “you need to get your sleep, and Harry has to learn to do his own homework!”

Winky was eventually sent to the Longbottoms, their old house-elf had recently died, and they had been looking for a new one. Mrs. Longbottom had offered to pay Winky but Winky had declined payment.

The last week of the holidays flew by, Anne was round at the Scamander’s nearly every day, Averett and Aislynn wanted to spend as much time with Anne and Irwin as possible before they went back to school.

Rolf had just started a placement year with the ministry in Ireland. He was going to be working for the department for the regulation of magical creatures.

Before they knew it, it was Saturday afternoon.

“Anne are you coming here for Christmas,” asked Aislynn as Anne helped her make a wildflower crown in the garden.

“Not this year no,” said Anne as she picked some more flowers, “there is going to be a big dance on Christmas night, so I am going to be staying at school this year.”

“Is Irwin going to take you to the dance?” asked Aislynn.

Anne nodded whilst she braided the flowers together.

“Are you going to wear a pretty dress?”

“Well, I’m going to be wearing dress robes, but they are very pretty yes,” chuckled Anne.

“Are you going to come to see me next summer though?” 

“Of course,” said Anne as she carefully placed the flower crown in Aislynn’s jet black hair.

Anne headed home and finished the packing up in her room for the next day.

“Things are going to be pretty different around here without you,” chuckled Julian as he helped Anne pack her books into her trunk.

“You’ll be fine,” said Anne folding away her quilt.

“Arts and Crafts day is going to be ……. Interesting,” said Julian, “now that our best artist is going back to school.”

“Don’t worry Julian, you’ll be great.”

One of the good things about living in Grimmauld Place rather than Elm Grove was that they now lived in London which meant it was a much shorter journey to the train. Whereas they had usually had to leave the house at six o’clock to be early for the train, they left at half-past nine and still got there at just gone ten.

“Hi Anne,” said Irwin when they reached the platform. 

Anne and Irwin went off to go find themselves a compartment and were soon joined by Anthony and Persephone as well as Luna and Ginny.

“Hello Anne, did you have a nice Summer?” asked Luna as she joined them.

“It was good yeah; I spent a lot of time with the Scamander’s. How was yours?”

“Oh yes my Summer was very good, the world cup was very exciting!”

“Until the match was invaded by death eaters,” muttered Ginny.

“You lot were all there?” asked Persephone.

“Yeah it was terrifying,” said Ginny, “we all got woken up in the middle of the night and had to run for the woods.”

“The match must have been exciting though until the death eaters though,” said Anthony.

“Not as exciting as what’s going to happen at school this year,” said Ginny grinning.

“What you talking about?” asked Persephone.

“The Tri-Wizard Tournament!”

The six of them spent the journey up to Hogwarts discussing the tournament, what sorts of challenges the champions would have to face, what would the other schools be like.

When they arrived at school it was chucking it down with rain, they all pulled on their cloaks and did them up properly before heading over to the carriages. The carriages this year were being pulled by bony, skeletal like horses.

“What are those things!” she stuttered.

“Thestrals,” replied Luna, “it means your charm is working.”

They got into one of the carriages being pulled by the skeletal horses and headed over to the castle. By the time the carriages pulled up in front of the castle they were all completely soaked to the skin.

They walked over to the Ravenclaw table where they found the rest of their year group.

“Hey guys!” called Michael.

“Do you lot know how long the sorting’s going to take, I’m starving!” groaned Terry.

“The sorting’s more important than your stomach Michael,” pointed out Padma.

The house tables were only half full, there had been several very small year groups because of the first war against Voldemort, Anne and Ginny’s year's groups had been particularly small, only forty each whereas regular year groups could have anything up to a hundred.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and a swarm of tiny little first years came into the hall.

“What the!” stuttered Lisa watching the swarm of first years.

“Baby boom,” muttered Irwin.

“What?” asked Lisa.

“Baby boom,” explained Anthony, “this lot were all born after Harry defeated Voldemort.”

“But there must be two hundred of them!” groaned Terry whose stomach was grumbling.

Terry wasn’t far wrong, there were nearly two hundred first years, a lot of them where younger siblings of older students. There where forty-five new Ravenclaws, all of which were looking nervously at the older students, several of them were looking admiringly at Anne who was trying to ignore them.

At the end of the feast, they were introduced to Professor Moody their new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. He had a strange eye that followed people around the room rotating mechanically. It was kind of creepy! Anne didn’t want to get on the wrong side of him, she hoped Harry wouldn’t either!

“This is my little brother,” said Michael at the end of dinner, “Tim.”

Tim had long dark hair like his brothers and hid his eyes behind his long fringe.

“How are they going to fit forty-five first years in our tower?” asked Mandy.

“The tower expands depending on how many students it has,” explained Anne.

“Hogwarts a history,” explained Irwin, “small print.”


	11. Malfoy the Flying Ferret

School started back up the next day and on the first day, they had Divination, Charms and then Defence Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon.

“Good morning class,” said Professor Trelawney as she glided into the classroom.

They were starting dream diaries that term, Anne didn’t need much help there! She had been having prophetic dreams the whole last year, she knew what they looked like!

She wrote down a dream she had the other night about her and Irwin reading in the library only for the books to start attacking them. According to Trelawney, this meant that books were dangerous, which was absolute rubbish!

After lunch the fourth year Ravenclaws had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. 

“Hi Hannah, hi Ernie,” said Anne as she and Irwin settled down into their usual desk at the front of the class.

“Hi Anne, how was your Summer?” asked Ernie.

“Quiet apart from the hundreds of fan letters arriving every single week.”

Ernie blushed, several of the letters had been from his mother.

Professor Moody came clunking into the classroom at this point, he called out the register before continuing with the lesson.

“I am going to be teaching you about the unforgivable curses, can anyone name them?”

Anne looked at her new professor gobsmacked, surely even he couldn’t be this mad!

Anthony raised his hand nervously.

“Yes, Mr. Goldstein?”

“There is Imperio which is used for total control, Crucio the torture curse, and the killing curse.”

“You seem to know a lot about dark curses, Goldstein,” said Moody suspiciously.

“My older sisters an Auror,” said Anthony stubbornly. He was angry that Moody had even thought that he might be interested in dark magic.

“She also told me that they are forbidden,” he finished.

“Yes that it true but you have to know what you’re up against.”

Moody started by showing them the Imperio curse by making a spider tap dance around the room.

Then came the torture curse, it was horrible the spider was screaming so loudly.

Then came the worst.

“Avada Kedavra,” said Moody pointing his wand at the spider, there was a flash of bright green light and the spider was limp on the desk.

Anne gasped, so this was how her parents had died, Irwin grabbed her hand and squeezed it firmly from under the desk. He was trying to hold back his reaction and stop himself from screaming at Moody, his own mother had been killed the same way.

If that hadn’t been bad enough Moody, then announced that he was going to try the Imperio curse on all the students. Irwin started to grip Anne’s hand so tightly that it started to hurt.

Hannah did an impersonation of a rabbit and Michael was climbing halfway up the walls. Some of the students were laughing they thought it was funny.

Then came Anne’s turn she walked up to the front of the classroom and Moody placed the Imperio curse on her. She had never felt so free and relaxed, it was wonderful!

Do a handstand, said Moody in her head.

Ok, she thought it could be fun. Wait though. She’d never done that before are we sure this is safe?

Do a handstand, said the voice more insistently.

This sounds very dangerous she could hurt someone!

Now! Shouted the voice.

Anne came out from the feeling of bliss into a feeling of agony, she had done half a handstand and then decided against it and crashed into a desk.

“That’s more like it!” said Moody proudly.

He put the Imperio curse on Anne another five times before she could shake it off completely, Irwin was looking more and more furious each time that Moody put the spell on her.

Finally, they reached the end of the lesson and they were free to go. Anne had never seen Irwin so angry. Anne herself was feeling very weak from having been put under the imperious curse so many times.

“How could he do that!” screamed Irwin as they walked back down to dinner.

“He showed the unforgivable curses in front of a classroom of fourth years, and then put one on all of us!”

Neither of them ate much dinner, Irwin was too angry, and Anne was too upset.

“I know its wrong,” said Anthony trying to calm Irwin down, “but Moody’s right we do need to know what we are up against!”

“Does that mean showing the way that my mum and Anne’s parents were murdered in front of the whole class and then putting the imperious curse on us!” he shouted.

“I’m sorry mate, I didn’t know about your mum,” muttered Anthony.

“Yeah well most people don’t,” said Irwin calming down slightly.

“Irwin, maybe you should get Anne checked out,” said Persephone.

Anne had been getting gradually more pale since Moody had shown the killing curse and having been imperioused five times hadn’t helped.

Irwin hadn’t noticed as he had been too busy being furious at Moody himself.

“Come on Annie,” said Irwin gently getting up from the table leaving his dinner untouched.

Irwin walked Anne over to the hospital wing and found Madam Pomfrey.

“What is it this time?” she asked, “it can’t be the dementors thank heavens they’ve been removed.”

“No it’s professor Moody, he showed the killing curse in class and then placed the imperious curse on Anne five times until she could fight it off properly,” explained Irwin trying to stay calm for Anne’s sake.

Madam Pomfrey looked astounded and went to go fetch some bottles of potion.

“Are you alright Mr. Scamander?” she asked whilst giving Anne her potions.

“I’m fine, just angry if anything those things are meant to be illegal.”

“Yes well, it seems as if Professor Moody has been given permission by Dumbledore to show you all the curses,” she sighed.

“At least you finally seem to have grown a bit, Miss Potter,” said Pomfrey “eat this and get an early night,” she said handing Anne a slab of chocolate.  
“Should we tell anyone,” asked Anthony when Anne and Irwin got back to the common room.

“It sounds like Moody’s got permission from Dumbledore,” sighed Irwin, “there’s nothing we can do about it.”

A couple of days later Anne ran into Malfoy in the courtyard. She had been trying to avoid Malfoy, he was still furious that she had sent his father to Azkaban for being involved with the Greyback attack.

Malfoy had been trying to wait until Anne was alone, away from her usual crowd of friends. He cornered after Divination on Thursday afternoon in the courtyard.

“So Potter, I’ve finally got you alone,” he said menacingly.

“Well actually we’re not alone, because you’ve got your two friends with you,” she pointed out. She was usually terrified of Malfoy, but if she could kill a werewolf then why should Draco scare her?

“Very clever,” he sneered, “I hope you enjoy all this attention whilst you still can, the Dark Lord shall return, and my father and all the others shall be freed from Azkaban.”

“Look Malfoy I don’t know why you have a problem with me,” she stuttered, “you’ve hated me since we met.”

“You sent my father to Azkaban!” he shouted.

“Your father sent himself to Azkaban for working with Greyback,” Anne pointed out before turning away to leave.

“You’ll regret that Potter!” he sneered pointing his wand at her and aiming a stupefy curse.

“Not so fast laddy!” called Moody appearing almost out of nowhere, “only a coward curses their opponent when their back is turned.”

Anne turned back around and found a bright white ferret bouncing around the room and Malfoy had disappeared.

Crabbe and Goyle were desperately trying to catch the ferret, and the rest of the students who had been watching were all laughing hysterically.

“Professor Moody what do you think you’re doing!” screamed McGonagall who had come out to find out what all the commotion was.

“Teaching.”

“Teaching?” she stuttered, “is that a student!”

“You bet,” he cackled.

“Professor Moody we do not use Transfiguration as a punishment!”

“Oh sorry,” he muttered. Moody didn’t seem to care but untransfigured Malfoy anyway.

Malfoy appeared back in the courtyard seething with rage. 

“Just wait till my father hears about this!”

“A fat lot of good he’s going to do you from Azkaban,” crowed Moody as Malfoy ran away.

Irwin and Harry were standing on the edge of the small crowd gobsmacked.

“That was awesome!” cackled Harry, “Malfoy the flying ferret!!”

“You were awesome!” said Irwin pulling her into a hug, “you stood up to Malfoy!” 

“I guess I did,” she realized, usually Malfoy had her cowering on the ground, today shed managed to answer his insults and then turn away instead of fighting him. It wasn’t her fault that Malfoy had still attacked her and then been turned into a ferret.


	12. The Invasion of the Foriegners

After the incident with Malfoy the Flying Ferret, the rest of the term started to go by normally. They went to class and nobody got petrified by an ancient monster. There was no threat of werewolf attacks, the only werewolf in the school was Persephone who went to the shrieking shack on the night of the full moon and then spent a day recovering in the hospital wing each time.

Soon it was Halloween and the school was full of excitement, the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving that evening. When Anne woke up on the morning of the 31st she was surprised to find the rest of the dormitory were already awake. 

Persephone was helping Mandy straighten her frizzy hair and Padma was halfway through curling Lisa’s. They had a copy of witch weekly open which had an article on hair enchantments.

“What's going on?” asked Anne checking her watch and seeing it was only six o’clock in the morning.

“You and Sephie may have boyfriends and therefore don’t care,” said Padma as she curled a lock of Lisa’s hair.

“But today a group of boys are arriving,” explained Lisa.

“Not just stupid boys like Michael and Terry who only care about the next meal. Nothing against Anthony and Irwin, let’s face it you two have got the only two decent boys in our year,” continued Mandy, “but French boys!”

“And older boys,” agreed Lisa whilst Padma nodded enthusiastically.

Persephone merely shrugged and continued to straighten Mandy’s hair using her wand.

“What makes you three think that the boys from Beauxbatons will be interested in you?” laughed Anne, “can any of you even speak French?”

“No of course not,” chuckled Padma. 

“Wait can you?” asked Lisa astounded.

By the time the boys from Beauxbatons arrived that afternoon, the Ravenclaw girls could flirt in French.

“Tu veux sortir avec moi?” prompted Anne.

“Tu veux sortir avec moi?” repeated Terry and Michael slowly whilst they were waiting for the French girls to arrive.

“What does that mean again?” asked Terry.

“Will you go out with me?” laughed Anne as Michael wrote it down.

“Je te trouve belle,” continued Anne as Michael copied that down, “I find you beautiful.”

“I thought you said it was ‘Je te trouve beau’!” panicked Lisa.

“It is if you’re flirting with a guy,” laughed Anne “beau is handsome, belle is beautiful.”

“How do you know so much about flirting in French?” asked Irwin concernedly, “are you breaking up with me?”

“No of course not!” said Anne, “Remus taught me basic French before I came to Hogwarts.”

“Oh,” said Irwin calming down slightly.

Not long after this, the blue carriage pulled by the winged horses arrived and about a dozen teenagers got out. The attention was not drawn however to the young French students glamorous as they were, but to their headmistress who was as tall as Hagrid but was also wearing a pair of high heels which made her even taller.

A few minutes later the Durmstrung ship arrived and another dozen or so students got out of the ship with their headmistress. Unlike the Beauxbatons students who had come underdressed in silk cloaks and were now shivering, these students were all wearing fur cloaks and were overdressed even for Scotland.

There was scattered whispering and muttering from throughout the Hogwarts students as the Durmstrung delegation disembarked from their ship. 

“Its Krum, Victor Krum!”

Terry and Michael soon forgot their French that Anne had been trying to patiently teach them and started instead scrabbling around for spare quills and parchment so they could get Krum’s autograph.

Then everyone went into the great hall for the feast, the Durmstrung students had already sat down with the Slytherins, but the Beauxbatons seemed unsure of where to sit. There were about four boys and eight girls, and they were stood in a group trying to decide where to sit.

Eventually, they sat down between the third and fourth year Ravenclaws which the fourth years were very pleased about.

“Excuse moi,” asked a girl with a long dark sheaf of hair, “may we er sit here si vout plait?”

“Naturalment!” exclaimed Anne, “il ya beaucoup de space!”

“Merci,” said the girl sitting down with her friends.

“De rien.”

A blonde-haired boy and his friend sat down next to Mandy and Lisa and another group of girls one of whom was extremely beautiful and had a mane of silvery blonde hair sat down near Michael and Terry.

Michael and Terry were so busy admiring the girl with the silvery hair that Anthony actually had to nudge them when the food arrived.

“I am sorry, my English is not yet very good, my name is Marie, and these are my friends Jaques, Chloe, and Hugo.”

“Hi Marie, my name is Anne, and these are my two best friends, Persephone and Luna and my boyfriend Irwin.”

“Ton petit ami?” she asked with interest sizing Irwin up and down, “you have good taste!”

“Er merci?” said Irwin slightly confused.

“Wait!” said Hugo, “did you say your name was Anne?”

Anne nodded.

“Anne Potter?”

Anne blushed and hid behind her hair whilst pulling at one of her plaits.

“Yes, yes she is,” laughed Irwin.

“But you killed a werewolf!” exclaimed Jaques.

“Is that really true?” asked Chloe.

Persephone nodded, “yeah we were all there she really killed Greyback!”

“Woah!” exclaimed Jacques and Hugo.

“Marie?” asked Luna, “who is that girl that the boys won’t stop staring at?”

The four Beauxbatons stared at Luna

“Don’t mind Luna, she always gets straight to the point,” added Irwin.

“Oh,” said Chloe, “well zat is Fleur Delacour, she is the seventh year.”

“Are you guys sixth years then?” asked Anthony.

“Oui, we have early birthdays so will be old enough to compete,” explained Hugo.

After dinner the Beauxbatons students went back to their carriage, Terry and Michael still seemed slightly dazed as they walked up to the Common Room.

“The Beauxbaton students were nice,” said Persephone as she got changed for bed.

“Yeah well they seemed a bit stuck up to me,” muttered Mandy darkly. Mandy had just turned fifteen and still had never been kissed, the French boys Philippe and Henri who had sat with them at dinner had been awful.

“Not all of them are,” said Persephone, “maybe you’ll like Jacques or Hugo, I could introduce you tomorrow if you want me to.”

“Really?” asked Mandy enthusiastically.

The next morning was a Saturday and Anne and Irwin went down to breakfast at about eight o’clock with Mandy and Padma who wanted to meet Jacques and Hugo. Lisa didn’t really care anymore; she had noticed that Justin Finch Fletchley kept giving her the eye.

“Bonjour,” called Marie as they came into breakfast.

“Have you lot already put your names in the goblet?” asked Irwin.

“Oui, we got up early so not too many people would be watching,” muttered Chloe glaring at the steadily growing crowd of spectators watching people put their names in the goblet.

“Mandy, Padma these are Hugo and Jacques,” said Anne indicating the two girls who had come down with her and Irwin, “Hugo and Jacques these are Mandy and Padma.”

“Enchante Mademoiselle,” said Hugo leaping up from his seat and kissing Mandy’s hand.

“Has a star fallen from the sky because I have never seen anyone shine so brightly,” said Jacques who had surprisingly good English. He didn’t talk much but when he did his English was excellent! 

Mandy and Padma had breakfast with Hugo and Jacques whilst the others chuckled eating their own breakfast.

“What are you guys going to do today?” asked Irwin as they finished breakfast. The Great Hall was getting crowded and instead of people leaving when they had finished their breakfast everyone was staying to watch people put their names in the goblet.

“I don’t know,” shrugged Chloe.

They had now been joined by Persephone and Anthony, Lisa was talking to Ernie at the Hufflepuff table, and Michael and Terry were far too busy drooling over Fleur, so were about half the rest of the boys in the house though.

“Do you want us to show you around?” asked Anne.

“Perfecte!” exclaimed Marie getting up with the others, they were joined by a few of the other Beauxbaton students so there was just over a dozen of them looking around the school.

They showed them all the different classrooms and their common room and the grounds. They saved the best part till last though of course.

“And now the piece de resistance,” announced Anthony like a compare, “the library!”

Not all the Beauxbatons were as excited about the library as the Ravenclaws were but that didn’t matter. They still thought that their castle was wonderful.

“The palace at Beauxbaton is just too beautiful,” explained Hugo.

“How can anything be too beautiful?” asked Mandy.

“When everything is so perfect and fragile that you are too scared to touch it in case it breaks.”

“I agree, at least your castle looks like a school, I sometimes feel like I’m stuck in a Disney film!” said Jacques.

The feast that evening felt like it went on for hours because everyone wanted it to end so that the champions could be announced. 

“Anne could we meet your brother tomorrow?” asked Chloe.

“Sure if he hasn’t run off somewhere, he’s very elusive my brother, half the time I can't find him!”

Jacques and Hugo were also looking forward to meeting Harry the next day.

After what felt like hours the feast ended and the goblet lit up, Dumbledore collected the first piece of paper from the flames.

“The Champion from Durmstrang is Victor Krum!”

“What a surprise,” muttered Anthony as all the girls in the hall swooned over Krum.

“The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour,” Fleur flicked her hair over her shoulder and flounced her way to the front of the hall. If it was possible more people were staring at her than had been at Krum.

“The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory.” Anne quickly covered her ears as a wave of noise exploded from the Hufflepuff table next to theirs. She couldn’t blame them, Hufflepuff got even less glory than Ravenclaw!

Irwin indicated that it was safe to take her fingers out of ears as the noise died down.

“Congratulations to our three champions,” said Dumbledore but he was interrupted by the fourth piece of paper flying out of the flames.

Dumbledore grabbed the paper and opened it nervously.

“Harry Potter.”

Anne looked up at the head table in shock, there had to be some mistake! Harry wasn’t anywhere near old enough!

“Harry Potter!” called Dumbledore still calm but more firmly.

“No, no, no!” said Anne as she started to panic. She found herself climbing under the table again to hyperventilate as she had done many times before.  
“Annie,” said Irwin appearing under the table, “come on let’s see if we can sort this out yeah?” he offered her his hand to help her off the floor and they went to go and find Harry.

“Professor whats going on?” Irwin asked a very confused Flitwick.

“I don’t know Irwin, they’re trying to figure it out, why don’t you take Anne back to the Common Room?”

“I want to wait for Harry!” Anne insisted.

They waited out in the entrance hall for ages before eventually, a very confused Harry and Cedric appeared on their way back to their common rooms.

“Good luck Harry,” said Cedric before heading off to the Hufflepuff dorms.

“Harry what's going on!” asked Irwin getting frustrated at not getting any answers.

“They’re making me compete,” said Harry simply.

“What!” screamed Irwin.

“The dream,” whispered Anne remembering the dream from months ago.

“What?” asked Harry.

“The bit about the world cup came true, they mentioned the tournament too.”

“Is this the same dream,” asked Irwin with a quiver in his voice, “where Voldemort was plotting to kill you two?”

They nodded.

“And the plans working,” said Harry.


	13. The Glare of a Thousand Eyes

“Come on let’s get to bed, we’ll meet in the morning yeah?” said Harry who looked exhausted.

“What about Remus and Sirius?”

“They can wait till tomorrow sis,” sighed Harry heading off to his dormitory.

When Anne and Irwin got back to the Ravenclaw Common Room there was an awkward silence as the whole house stared at them.

“Annie do you want to come up with me tonight?” asked Irwin ignoring the glares.  
Anne shrugged and headed up the stairs to the boy’s dorms. The other seven were already waiting for them bursting with questions. 

“Why didn’t he tell us?”

“Do you think someone’s trying to set him up?”

“Are they making him compete?”

“Imagine if he wins!”

“Imagine if he dies!”

“Now you’ve done it,” muttered Irwin as Anne finally burst into tears and collapsed onto Irwin’s bed.

“Look we’ll talk tomorrow right now we just need to sleep,” said Irwin.

“Fair enough,” said Anthony as the other girls left the dormitory.

They both fell asleep fully dressed in their jeans and jumpers, Irwin had his arms wrapped around Anne protectively.

“Annie, you awake?” asked Irwin in the early hours of the morning.

“Yeah,” she muttered.

“Got your mirror?”

She nodded.

“Let’s get out of here before the rest of the house wakes up then,” said Irwin rushing out to the corridor to check if there was anyone out there.

“The coast is clear let’s go.”

They almost ran down to the common room ignoring the stares from the few Ravenclaws who were actually awake at half past five in the morning. They would deal with all of them later.

Harry was already at the Gryffindor table Ronless for once.

There fortunately weren’t too many people there at this time in the morning but most of them were glaring at Harry, the few people that weren’t stopped to pat Harry on the back.

“Harry, we need to talk to Sirius and Remus,” said Irwin.

“They won’t be awake yet,” groaned Harry.

“Dumbledore would have told them last night,” said Anne, “they won’t have slept all night.”

They managed to find an empty classroom and they set up the mirror on a desk.

“Sirius!” she called, “Sirius!”

“Anne!” cried Sirius, “thank god! Remus it’s the kids!”

Remus soon appeared on the mirror along with Tonks. It looked like none of the three had slept a wink.

“What happened Harry?” asked Sirius.

“I don’t know Sirius,” Harry struggled, “I didn’t enter myself!”

“We believe you Harry,” said Sirius.

“Yeah well, nobody else does!” he shouted. “Even Ron thinks I entered myself!”

“Harry we’ll sort this we’re all going to help you with the tasks,” said Remus attempting to keep calm.

“Have you guys got any idea who tried to enter you Harry?” asked Sirius.

“Nope,” said Irwin.

“Other than Voldemort obviously,” added Anne.

They all nodded in agreement.

“He probably is kiddo but he cant have got into Hogwarts, he probably had an agent do it.”

“Malfoy!” shouted Harry.

“Age line?” pointed out Anne.

“Oh yeah,” said Harry almost disappointed. Dealing with Malfoy he could do, Malfoy was just an idiot with a mouth bigger than his brain. But dealing with an unknown threat? He wasn’t so sure.

“Look Harry we’ll sort this I promise,” said Remus, “just work as hard as you can in your lessons, you never know what might come in handy. We’ll see you both in a few weeks at the first task alright?”

“Alright,” muttered Harry.

“You alright Anne?” asked Remus.

“Yeah, just the Ravenclaws hate me.”

“So does Ron!”

“They’ll come around,” said Remus, “just give them time.”

Eventually Anne and Irwin headed back into the Great Hall, but Harry escaped up to his dorm. It was still early only half past nine but there was now a lot more students in the hall. Anne was receiving a lot of glares from around the hall, if people were annoyed at her for just being related to Harry, she couldn’t imagine how Harry was being treated.

They sat down next to Anthony and Persephone who were still eating breakfast. Jacques and Hugo were sat at the other end of the table with their new girlfriends Mandy and Padma. All four of them were deliberately ignoring Anne and Irwin.

“Nice to know where their loyalties lie,” muttered Irwin darkly looking at Mandy and Padma.

“Ignore them they’ll get over it,” said Anthony.

Marie and Chloe were walking down the table to talk to them accompanied by Fleur.

“Anne,” began Marie, “I thought you were our friend!”

“I am,” she started.

“Then why did you help your brother get into the tournament?” accused Fleur.

“What are you talking about?” asked Irwin confused.

“Its what everyone is saying, you’re a very bright and powerful witch, you must have helped your brother!”

“Look,” Anne stuttered, “I want my brother to stay out of danger so I would have never entered him into such a dangerous competition.”

“You are just saying that!” screamed Fleur.

“If she knew that her brother had been entered, would she have had a panic attack?” pointed out Irwin.

“Perhaps not,” admitted Marie.

The fire within Fleurs eyes seemed to be dying down, “so you had nothing to do with it?”

“No.”

“And you do not know how he was entered?”

“No, and neither does he,” said Anne firmly, she had enough of this conversation. This was the first time that Fleur had ever talked to her and here she was screaming at her.

“I am sorry,” muttered Fleur backing down, “they should not be making him compete, he is just a little boy.”

“He’s faced a lot worse than what’s coming in this tournament,” sighed Anne.

“I’m sorry we misjudged you Anne,” said Marie as her and Chloe sat down next to them.

“We are also sorry about Fleur,” chuckled Chloe, “she is err… tres passione.”

“She is a bit full on,” agreed Anne.

“Did you guys still want to meet Harry today?” asked Anthony once everyone had finished their breakfasts.

“Maybe another time,” said Irwin, “I think Harry’s gone into hiding.”

“Who could blame him?” chortled Anthony.

Over the next few weeks, Anne noticed that Ron was being quite horrible to Harry. They had been best friends for nearly thirteen years but it seemed as if Ron had had enough of Harry being in the spotlight and being constantly shunted aside.

This led to Harry spending a lot of time with Neville as well as even more time that usual with the Ravenclaw fourth years. Harry got a lot of glares from the other Ravenclaws, but they didn’t care. What didn’t help was when an article was published a few weeks before the first challenge.

Harry Potter Hogwarts Champion! - written by Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter aged twelve has just been chosen to compete in this years Tri-Wizard Tournament. All the students are thrilled to have young Harry representing Hogwarts.

Harry has had a very challenging childhood, his parents were murdered by Voldemort, his godfather Sirius Black sent to Azkaban, after being wrongly accused of working for Voldemort and betraying the Potters.

“What do you think your parents would think if they knew you had entered?”

“I still think of them a lot,” he answered with tears in his eyes, “Sirius and Remus have told me a lot about them, I think they would be proud of me, but mostly I think they’d be scared.”

“Are you scared Harry?”

“Of course I’m scared, the other champions are of age and I’m not.”

“So how did you actually get into the tournament Harry?”

“I’m not allowed to say,” he said grinning knowingly.

The article went on in the same way for a while, the great tragedy of Harry’s childhood, trying to do his parents proud. It was almost sickening how sweet it was, not only did this Skeeter person get Harry’s age wrong, she also seemed to have misspelt both Fleur and Victors names and haven’t even mentioned Cedric.

Harry had been receiving dirty looks around the school beforehand, people had started to leave Anne alone by now but it was now much worse. The Hufflepuffs were even more angry than anyone else, Cedric hadn’t even been mentioned. Cedric didn’t really care, he knew Harry well enough to know that this was all complete rubbish!


	14. In Which the Whole School Realises What Judgemental Idiots They Have Been

“Anne,” said Fleur sitting herself down next to Anne at breakfast a day before the tournament, “je veux parle avec vous.”

When Fleur wanted to talk to Anne without everyone in the room understanding her, they talked in French.

“Nous somme parler maintainent.”

“En private,” Fleur muttered looking at the other Beauxbatons students who could still understand them.

Fleur and Anne went out into the corridor to continue the conversation.

“The premiere tache est dragonnes.”

“Quoi?” asked Anne astounded, dragons! Surely, they couldn’t expect Harry to fight a dragon!

Fleur nodded firmly, “dragonnes.”

“Merci Fleur,” said Anne before rushing off to find Harry.

“Harry,” she said meeting up with him outside History of Magic their first lesson, “the first task is dragons, Fleur just told me.”

“Yeah I know, I just told Cedric,” Harry gulped, he looked mortified.

“How are you going to fight a dragon?” she whispered urgently.

“I don’t know, I think we need to have an emergency family meeting,” muttered Harry.

“Disused classroom on the third floor, six o’clock.”

Harry nodded in agreement.

Anne didn’t know how she made it through her classes that day. They all seemed to pass in a haze, fortunately Irwin made enough notes for both of them and let her copy them later.

“You ok Sis?” asked Harry as they met up at six o’clock.

No answer.

“You been skipping meals again?”

Anne grinned sheepishly, she had been so nervous about the dragons all day that she had missed lunch and dinner.

“If you don’t tell them I won’t,” he promised as Anne got out her mirror.

“Sirius!” Anne called clearly.

“Hey kids,” Sirius grinned, “how are my favourite niece and nephew?”

“Ok,” Harry shrugged as Remus appeared, “apart from the fact that I have to fight a dragon tomorrow.”

“You what!!” screamed Remus and Sirius.

“Uh huh,” nodded Harry.

“Merlin’s fucking pants,” muttered Sirius.

“So any ideas anyone?” asked Harry.

“Conjunctivitis curse?” suggested Sirius.

“That’s too complicated for Harry to learn in one day that’s NEWT level spell,” pointed out Remus.

“Not to mention the fact that Harry doesn’t have a day anymore,” added Anne, “he has to fight that thing tomorrow morning.”

“Professor Moody said to play to my strengths.”

“I don’t trust him,” muttered Anne.

“As may be sweetheart but he’s got a point,” said Remus.

“So what strengths?”

“Flying?” suggested Sirius.

Anne and Remus rolled their eyes slightly, was Sirius and Harry’s answers to absolutely everything flying?

“No wait that could work,” realised Anne, “you could summon your broom.”

“Yeah that would be great,” said Harry sarcastically, “if I could actually do a summoning charm.”

“Well then learn to Harry,” said Remus firmly, “your life depends on it.”

“Literally,” added Sirius.

“So what do we do now?” asked Harry once Remus and Sirius had gone.

“We train.”

“But first we get food,” said Harry.

They went to go and get several bags of food from the elves in the kitchens and then headed up to the room of requirement, it was already eight o’clock, so only an hour until curfew but there was no way either of them was sleeping tonight.

The room of requirement was full of dozens of cushions for Harry to practising summoning with. It took them over half the night for Harry to get it right, fortunately the house elves had also given them some coffee and sweets so the only reason they were still awake was because of caffeine and sugar.

“Try again Harry,” said Anne tiredly, Harry was getting it right most of the time now but they didn’t want to risk it not working, the firebolt would be a lot further than the other side of the room.

“I think you’ve got it,” Anne sighed. “Ye Gods! No wonder,” she exclaimed checking her watch, “its six o’clock in the morning!”

“The tasks in four hours?” Harry asked nervously.

Anne nodded.

“Harry, you know the spell, the only problem now”

“Is staying awake long enough to actually compete?”

“Correct.”

By this point thankfully breakfast had started so Harry drank a lot of coffee for more energy. Anne was half asleep at the table, she unlike her brother didn’t drink coffee.

“There you two are!” exclaimed Irwin showing up at a quarter to eight.

“What?” asked Anne lifting her head off the table where she had been dropping off to sleep.

Irwin and Hermione sat down next to them.

“We have been so worried,” said Hermione, “haven’t seen you two since dinner yesterday.”

“We’ve been figuring out how to fight a dragon!” said Harry who was full of energy as he poured himself another coffee.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough mate?” asked Irwin.

“I’ve got to stay awake until after the task.”

Anne headed off to the quidditch stadium with Irwin, and the rest of the school.

“Hi sweetheart,” said Remus pulling her into a hug as they arrived at the stadium.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“How’s Harry?” asked Sirius.

“As ready as he will ever be,” sighed Anne.

“That’s not much encouragement,” muttered Sirius as he sat down next to her.

Remus sat down on her over side and they were soon joined by Neville, Irwin and the other fourth year Ravenclaws, Ginny was also sitting with them. 

Ron was sat a few rows away with Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Fred and George. Seamus was wearing a Bulgaria quidditch shirt, so was clearly supporting Krum. Ron and Harry were still not friends because Ron was stubbornly still thinking that Harry had entered himself into the tournament.

Anne was white as a sheet as they waited for the task to start.

“Welcome to the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament,” announced Mr Bagman. “Today the four champions have to collect the golden egg from the dragon.”

“Here we go,” said Sirius under his breath as Cedric came out to face the dragon. Cedric transfigured one of the rocks on the ground of the stadium into a large dog.

The dragon was distracted by the dog for a while but clearly not long enough, Cedric did manage to collect the golden egg but got several severe burns first.

Fleur tried to put the dragon to sleep, she also got the egg but after receiving several burns. Then Victor faced his dragon, he used the conjunctivitis on his dragon which Sirius had suggested that Harry used on his dragon.

Finally, the Hungarian Horntail was brought into the stadium, and Harry had to face his dragon. If the other dragons had been terrifying, they were nothing when compared to the Horntail. 

Sirius was sat on the edge of his seat. Remus was sat between Anne and Irwin and had a death grip on both of their hands.

“I hope your plan works Annie,” said Irwin.

“Don’t worry Irwin, they won’t let Harry die,” said Terry nonchalantly.

“What!” screamed Ginny.

Harry came into the middle of the stadium and took a deep breath.

“Accio Firebolt!” he called clearly.

Anne tried to keep her breathing steady as Harry waited for his broomstick. Anne then heard the whirring of a speeding Firebolt as it flew across the school grounds.

Harry flew around teasing the dragon, trying to get it to fly away from the nest of eggs. Remus’ grip on Anne’s hand got tighter every single time the dragon’s flames got close to Harry.

Eventually Harry finally managed to collect his golden egg from the nest.

As the dragon keepers got the Horntail back under control Remus loosened his grip on Anne’s wrist.

“Harry,” screamed Anne as she threw herself onto her brother in the tent.

“Woah there Sis,” said Harry as he put her down gently.

“You were brilliant Harry,” enthused Hermione giving him a hug.

“Harry,” said Ron nervously.

Anne got off her brother and backed away so Harry could talk to Ron properly.

“Harry, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you,” Ron struggled.

“It’s ok,” said Harry.

Harry walked over to Ron and they hugged it out.

“You two fight for nearly a month,” said Hermione, “and now act as if nothing had ever happened!”

“Well you’ve survived that one,” said Irwin somewhat encouragingly, “only two left to go.”

“You two alright?” asked Remus after the scores had been given out.

“Yeah,” said Harry having given them both a hug.

Anne and Irwin headed back up to the Ravenclaw Common Room where there was a lot of people with guilty expressions on their faces.

“Anne,” said one of the seventh years, “there’s something we all want to say.”

“We’re sorry we didn’t believe you, Harry would have had to be mad to enter himself in this competition,” agreed one of the fifth years.

“Basically,” interrupted Mandy, “this lot want to apologise for being a bunch of wankers for the last four weeks and calling you and Harry liars behind you backs.”

“That’s about the jist of it,” muttered a sixth year boy.

“Its ok,” said Anne staring at her shoes.

“But if you do it again,” said Irwin, “we’ll set the Hungarian Horntail on you.”


	15. Shall We Dance?

Anne was sat in the common room after doing her homework one evening listening to a tape on her Walkman which Tonks had sent with Remus when Remus had come up for the tournament. It was more portable than her record player which meant she could listen in the common room. The best part was she had also sent a tape of Anne’s favourite group the Seekers.

She was humming along gently with her headphones plugged in, she was trying not to disturb Persephone who was working on a Herbology essay. She had just reached one of her favourites A World of Our Own and was still humming when a tall second year girl with short blonde hair walked over to where she was sitting.

“Hi!” she called.

“Um hi,” said Anne confused pulling off her headphones.

“You’re Anne Potter, right?” asked the girl. Anne noticed that there was a slight Australian twang to her accent underneath the British.

“Err yeah, and you are?”

“Brenda Poteger,” she said holding out her hand.

“Look can we help with you anything?” asked Persephone slightly annoyed.

“Firstly, I wanted to thank you for saving me from that crazy werewolf last year.”

“That’s ok,” said Anne blushing slightly.

“Secondly,” she stopped for a moment, “this is a bit of strange one, are you listening to The Seekers?”

“What?” asked Mandy confused, “how do you even know who that weird group are, they’re a Muggle group from the sixties.”

“Err yeah,” stuttered Anne, “they’re my favourite group, how did you know?”

“Well first up,” said Brenda counting on her fingers, “you have been humming along to them for the last half an hour, I know those melodies anywhere.”

“Fair enough,” muttered Lisa.

“Secondly I’m a muggle born and my family’s Australian, we moved to England when I was five.”

“Things are starting to fit together,” muttered Irwin.

“And thirdly my Uncles Keith Poteger,” she finished matter of factly.

“What the fuck!” Lisa almost screamed.

Anne had done a double take, “Keith Poteger as in one of the four members of The Seekers?”

“Yeah,” nodded Brenda.

“That is awesome!”

“Anyway, I’ll let you guys get on with your work,” she said sauntering back over to her friends.

“Well that was weird!” said Irwin once she had left.

It reached December and the hunt was on for Yule Ball partners, Anne and Irwin were going together obviously and so were Anthony and Persephone. Mandy and Padma were going with their dashing young French boys Jacques and Hugo. Lisa was over the moon because Justin had asked her to the ball.

Terry and Michael hadn’t found any partners yet, but if they couldn’t find any, they were just going to the dance stag. 

About a week before the holidays started then Anne was sat at dinner when Ginny came over with Luna.

“Hey Anne, can I talk to you?” asked Ginny, “it’s kind of private.”

“Sure,” said Anne going out of the hall with Ginny.

“Ok here goes,” said Ginny taking a deep breath. “I have known you and Harry for a very long time, practically since the day I was born.”

“I know that Ginny but what’s up?”

“I think I like Harry,” she blurted out.

“What?”

“I think I like Harry,” said Ginny slowing down slightly.

“Ok so what’s the problem?”

“Harry’s still struggling to find a date for the ball and I really want him to ask me. I think he’s overlooking me because he sees me like another sister.”

“You do realise if you like Harry that much you should just ask him?” pointed out Anne.

“Girls can’t do the asking!” protested Ginny.

“And where does it say that exactly?”

Ginny grinned and went back into the Great Hall and walked over to sit down next to Harry. They talked for a few minutes and then Ginny and gave Anne the thumbs up, before leaving the hall talking animatedly to Harry.

On Christmas day there was much excitement as usual. Usually on Christmas day Anne would wake up in an empty dormitory and then take all her presents to Harry’s room to open them all with her mirror.

This year however, there were four other girls in her dormitory. Harry was going to be opening his presents on his own with the other Gryffindors.

“Merry Christmas Guys!” she called.

“Anne it’s the holidays why do you have to wake me up at silly o’clock in the morning,” groaned Mandy.

“Because its Christmas,” pointed out Persephone who had already jumped out of bed and leaped on the pile of presents.

“Sirius!” Anne called clearly.

“Merry Chrimbo kiddo!” called Sirius who was sitting in the sitting room with Remus, Tonks, Dobby and Kreacher. Dobby appeared to be wearing a muggle Christmas elf costume, and Sirius was wearing a Santa hat. Julian was sat next to Sirius drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

“Merry Christmas darling,” said Remus waving enthusiastically. 

Remus and Tonks looked like they were overjoyed about something.

“Well go on attack the presents,” prompted Sirius.

Anne had got the usual assortment of books and sweets from her year mates. She also got a navy-blue jumper with a silver moon on it from Mrs Weasley and an Abba album from Harry.

Irwin had given her a pink striped blanket big enough to fit a single bed which he had crocheted for her. Each of the stripes was a different shade of pink from dusty roses and light corals to fuchsias and magentas.

There was a parcel from the rest of the Scamander’s which included a large collection of drawings from Averett and Aislynn, and a tin of her favourite Welsh cakes from Gwendoline which had strawberry and white chocolate in them.

Sirius had bought her a light brown leather jacket, she didn’t know what she would wear it for but it a was beautiful colour, like melted caramel.

Julian had sent her several new tapes for her Walkman including the Beatles, a collection of sixties greatest hits, and a Roy Orbison tape.

Tonks had sent her a pack of nylon tights and a small bottle of perfume to use for the ball tonight.

Remus had given her a hand carved wooden jewellery box.

“You’re becoming a young lady you’re going to need somewhere to keep all that lovely jewellery you’re going to have.”

“It’s perfect, thank you Remus,” said Anne beaming up at the mirror.

As she looked up at the mirror, she saw a brief glint of red coming from where Tonks was sitting. She noticed again that Remus and Tonks were both beaming about something.

“Err Remus is there something you need to tell me?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” asked Sirius smirking slightly.

“All three of you are grinning like Cheshire Cats,” she pointed out.

“Dora and I have just got engaged,” beamed Remus.

“Show me the ring!” exclaimed Mandy forgetting about the presents she was unwrapping to come and look at Tonks ring.

“It’s nothing much,” admitted Remus, “it was my mothers.”

“It’s beautiful Remus, I love it,” said Tonks, “I love it even more because it was your mums.”

“It is gorgeous,” agreed Padma as Tonks placed her ring in front of the mirror.

“Thanks girls.”

“So, when’s the big day?” asked Anne.

“Well we don’t know,” said Remus.

“We want you two to be there, but we don’t want anything to big,” said Tonks.

“We were thinking maybe this Summer,” said Remus.

“You told Harry yet?”

“No, we were going to write to him today,” said Tonks.

“So, are you guys going to have kids?” asked Persephone.

“Well we’re going to wait to get married first, but we are thinking about it,” said Tonks.

“And so, our strange family expands even more,” chuckled Sirius.

“What’s he talking about?” asked Lisa.

“Well for a start only me and Harry are actually related,” pointed out Anne.

“And then we have a tendency to adopt waifs and strays,” continued Sirius.

“For example, Julian and Dobby,” agreed Remus.

“So even though we are a very close and happy family it is a little bit weird,” finished Julian.

“Agreed,” said Mandy whilst the others nodded in agreement.

Christmas day itself wasn’t as exciting as it usually was, everyone was more excited for the ball that evening.

“Joyeux Noelle,” said Marie as they met at lunch.

“Joyeux Noelle Anne,” greeted Fleur kissing Anne on both cheeks before going off to go and sit next to Roger Davies.

“Happy Christmas little Sis,” grinned Harry giving her a huge hug before going off to go and sit with the Weasleys.

“Hi, Luna, you going to the dance tonight?”

“Yes,” Luna beamed, “Neville asked me, he knew I couldn’t go otherwise because I’m a third year.”

“That’s nice of him,” said Irwin. Irwin was wearing a new jumper from his mum which was dark green, Anne had also been sent a light blue jumper.

After lunch there was the annual Christmas day snowball fight. This year it was significantly larger than usual because so many more people had stayed for the holidays because of the Ball that evening.

At four o’clock the girls headed inside to get warmed up and get ready for the dance.

After hot showers all round they were sat in the dormitory trying to dry their hair whilst getting out their make-up.

Luna came through to their room to get ready for the ball.

Padma was flicking through the latest edition of Witch Weekly for a hair drying spell.

“Here we are!” she exclaimed having found the right page.

Padma pointed her wand at Lisa hair, “siccare!”

There was a gust of wind and then Lisa’s blonde hair that had been soaking wet was now gleaming and completely dry.

“Nicely done,” said Mandy.

“You do realise if that hadn’t worked,” said Lisa inspecting her hair, “you would have had to explain to Justin why I had suddenly gone bald?”

They each cast siccare on each other’s hair, before tying their hair out of the way so that they could started on the make-up. They decided that Padma and Mandy were the best at make-up whilst Lisa and Persephone were best at doing hair. As they had plenty of time before it was time for to go down for the ball all six of them looked beautiful.

Luna was wearing light pink robes and her light blonde hair was styled in an intricate fishtail plait.

Anne was wearing her light blue dress robes embroidered with silver flowers. Persephone had braided Anne’s waist length dark red hair into a half up plait. This meant that Anne’s hair was out of the way but the rest of it was still streaming down her back. A silver flower clip was attached to the braid instead of the usual ribbon.

The outfit was tied together with Anne’s silver high heels, her new evening bag she had chosen with Tonks over the Summer, and the blue necklace that Kreacher had given her for her birthday.

“Ok I think we’re ready,” said Mandy as she touched up her lipstick.

The fourth-year boys were waiting for them in the common room.

“Woah,” exclaimed Anthony as the six girls came down.

Terry and Michael’s mouths were agape, they hadn’t managed to find dates and were going stag. They had seemed to think this was an excellent idea until six goddesses had appeared in the room.

“You look beautiful Annie,” said Irwin. Irwin was wearing dark blue robes that brought out the colour of his eyes as well as matching Anne’s robes.

“Thanks hon,” blushed Anne as they headed down to the great hall.

Ginny was waiting with Harry and both were chatting animatedly discussing their favourite quidditch teams.

Ron seemed to be sulking slightly and was standing with Padma’s twin Parvati.

Jacques and Hugo were waiting for Padma and Mandy in the hallway.

“Enchante Mademoiselle,” said Hugo kissing Mandy’s hand.

“You shine more beautiful than all of the stars in the sky,” said Jacques having kissed Padma’s hand.

“Merci Jacques,” gushed Padma.

Justin had also been waiting for Lisa in entrance hall and they were chatting away about their favourite music groups.

Not long before the beginning of the ball Hermione came gliding down the stairs in a set of periwinkle blue robes and her hair was tied in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck.

Victor Krum walked over to Hermione and gave her a deep bow before taking her over to join the rest of the champions.

“Well done that girl,” said Anthony.

“Everyone’s been fawning over Krum since he showed up two months ago but clearly, he’s had his eyes on Granger since day one,” said Mandy clearly impressed.

Ron was glaring at Hermione with a look of hatred in his eyes.

“This isn’t going to end well,” muttered Irwin looking at Ron who was glaring at Hermione and Victor.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and the four champions and their partners walked through to the hall followed by the staff.

The Great Hall had gone through some kind of magical transformation since lunch time. The hall was scattered with a hundred smaller round tables rather than the usual four longer tables. The hall was decorated with icicles and ice sculptures, not to mention fairy lights made from real fairies.

The round table had enough space for eight people at each table. Anne and Irwin were joined at their table by Anthony and Persephone, Luna and Neville, and Lisa and Justin. Instead of the tables having food appear on them automatically there were menus which you spoke your order to and then the food appeared on your plate.

Anne noticed that Percy had come to replace Mr Crouch, Percy was currently talking Harry and Ginny at the head table which was much larger than the other tables.

After dinner the food disappeared, and the tables and chairs also disappeared. They were replaced by a large dance floor in the middle of the room.

The four champions walked into the middle of the dance floor and danced the opening waltz, they were soon joined by some of the other couples including Anne and Irwin.

“You ready?” asked Irwin, their dance lesson at Grimmauld Place seemed like a lightyear ago.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Thankfully they had learnt how to dance properly over the summer because Anne and Irwin managed to do the waltz without stepping on each other’s toes, they even managed a few lifts without anybody getting hurt.

After a while Anne and Irwin got tired of dancing and they went to go and sit down and find themselves some drinks.

They went to go and sit with Ron and Parvati, Harry and Ginny were still dancing enthusiastically to the music, it seemed as if those two were never going to run out of energy.

“Hi Parvati, Ron,” said Irwin as they came over with their drinks.

Ron and Parvati were sat down looking in opposite directions from each other and looking miserable.

“Um is there something wrong?” asked Irwin.

“Ron won’t ask me to dance,” sulked Parvati.

“If you want to go dance go and find someone who actually cares!” snapped Ron.

Parvati stomped away and soon found a Durmstrang boy to dance with which somehow made Ron even more miserable.

“So,” said Irwin trying to break the awkward mood, “you had a good Christmas?”

“Great,” grumbled Ron, “apart from the fact that one of my best friends is a traitor.”

“What?” asked Irwin confused, “oh,” muttered Irwin, he had just realised who Ron had been glaring at and they were heading their way.

“Hi,” said Hermione sitting down to join them, “it’s hot isn’t it? Victor’s just gone to go and find us some drinks.” 

“And since when have you and Vicky been a thing?” he glowered.

“What are you talking about?” asked Hermione confused.

“Have you been helping him with the tournament?” accused Ron.

“What!” screamed Hermione, “I would never have helped him, I’m supporting Harry!”

“Then why are you here with the enemy?”

“Enemy? Who was it who wanted his autograph two months ago?”

“Woah,” said Irwin stepping between Ron and Hermione, “calm down guys.”

“Look Ron next time there’s a dance ask me before somebody else does instead of a last resort,” Hermione shouted before stomping off, followed by a very confused Victor who had just arrived with the drinks.

Ron was fuming.

“She’s kind of right you know,” muttered Irwin.

“Are you two taking her side too?” 

“Ron, we are not taking any sides,” said Anne, “but Hermione has not done anything wrong.”

“If you really wanted to ask Hermione to the dance you should have asked her rather than searching frantically for a date at the last minute.”

Ron stormed off to go and talk to Dean and Seamus.

“Irwin,” muttered Anne who was suddenly not enjoying the ball quite so much anymore, “do you mind if we go back early?”

Irwin checked his watch and saw that it was already quarter past ten which was hardly early for a usual day. They slipped away from the ball hardly unnoticed and went up to the tower. Several of the younger students were waiting up for them.

“Hi,” waved Brenda, “so how was the dance?”

“Great,” said Irwin sarcastically, “until Ron and Hermione had a huge fight over Victor Krum.”

Anne and Irwin eventually decided to go up to Anne’s room and listen to some records whilst they waited for the others to get back.

Anthony had conducted some experiments at the beginning of the year, it turned out that boys could go up to the girl's dorms if firstly they had permission or secondly depending on what their motives were.

“The Seekers?” asked Irwin pulling out a record, he knew that if nothing else would cheer Anne up they would.

They pulled off their dress robes in the bathroom and changed into their pyjamas, by the time the others started to get back they were halfway through their second record and feeling much better.


	16. You Must Be Crazy!

“Harry you told us you’d figured out the clue weeks ago!” whispered Hermione in the library a week before the second task.

Ron and Hermione had made up only a few days after the ball, but Ron still wasn’t Krum’s biggest fan in the world.

“I know, but I’ve figured it out now.”

“Now all we’ve got to do is to figure out how you can breathe underwater for an hour,” muttered Irwin.

“Accio worked the first time,” suggested Ron enthusiastically, “couldn’t you try that again?”

Ron, Hermione and Harry were sat at a table in the library with a huge stack of books, they had been joined by Ginny, Neville, Anne and Irwin. If they wanted Harry to survive this tournament it was clearly going to have to be a group effort.

“Breathe underwater?” asked Neville pulling out a herbology book.

“Not everything can be solved by plants Neville,” drawled Ron.

“Yes but not everything can be solved by a firebolt either,” pointed out Anne.

“Here we are,” said Neville, “gillyweed, it lets you breathe underwater for an hour.”

“It also gives you gills and webbed feet and hands, that could help you with the swimming,” said Irwin reading over Neville’s shoulder.

“Sounds perfect,” said Harry, “now where do we get some?”

“Well the tasks not for a week,” considered Ginny.

“Why don’t we ask Remus and Sirius to send some with Hedwig?” offered Anne.

“Great,” beamed Harry as they started to return all the different books to their correct shelves.

“At least this time we’re not going to be staying up all night trying to figure out how to defeat a dragon.”

“Maybe not being hyped on sugar and caffeine might actually help you with the challenge,” said Anne.

“I’ll go ring Remus and Sirius,” said Anne heading back to the Ravenclaw tower with Irwin.

“Sirius,” she called clearly.

“Heya kiddo, thank you for saving from the hell which is wedding planning.”

“Um that’s ok,” said Anne.

“I’m sure Lily and James didn’t have all this nonsense when planning their wedding, flower arrangements, cake tastings and Merlin knows what else.”

“That’s because they got married in the middle of the war,” said Remus from somewhere off the mirror, “the only people invited to the wedding where the two of us, both of their parents and Peter.”

Sirius growled slightly at the sound of Peters name, Peter betraying Lily and James was bad enough, but he tried to kill both Anne and Harry at least once each last year.

“Hey Anne,” said Tonks appearing on the mirror with two swaths of material, “which colour do you prefer?”

“What for?”

“Bridesmaids,” said Tonks, “one of my friends from school has agreed to be maid of honour and then you’re the bridesmaid and then Aislynn’s the flower girl.”

There was a choice between a light blue or a pale gold.

“I’m saying go for the gold,” interrupted Sirius.

“I agree,” said Irwin, “gold goes really well with Anne’s hair.”

“But she looks good in blue too, those dress robes she wore for Yule were just wow!” butted in Michael who had been listening in.

“Remus what do you think?” asked Tonks.

“Don’t say whichever ones cheaper,” interrupted Sirius.

“My parents have agreed to pay for everything they’ve only got one daughter, and I’m only getting married once.”

“We hope,” muttered Sirius.

“In that case,” said Remus after thinking for a moment, “I’d go for the gold Irwin is right it would go really well with her hair.”

“Now we’ve got that sorted,” said Irwin, “we need to talk about the second challenge.”

“What’s he got to do this time?” groaned Remus, “face an army of enraged goblins?”

“Now that I would pay money to see!” chortled Sirius.

“I’d just send Dobby and Kreacher in to arrange for a parley rather than actually fight the goblins,” muttered Anne.

“No goblins,” chuckled Irwin, “but he does have to be able to breathe underwater for an hour.”

“And how can we help with that?” asked Remus.

“Can you send Harry some gillyweed via Hedwig please?” asked Anne.

“That’s perfect,” said Remus, “I’ll sort it out in the morning.”

“Simple but efficient,” agreed Tonks.

At this moment Julian appeared on the other side of the mirror, he had just got back from the Scamander’s, he had stayed for dinner after work.

“Do any of you lot know how to get rid of glitter,” asked Julian.

Julian’s face was covered in multicoloured glitter.

“Oh my god you guys have got to see this!” yelled Michael who started showing the mirror around the common room.

Julian’s glittery face was glowering at Michael as the other students laughed at him. The older students were rolling on the floor laughing at seeing their former prefect and friend’s face covered in multicoloured glitter.

“How did that even happen?” chuckled Anne.

“Its Landon and Gwen’s tenth anniversary tomorrow so we were making cards, but Averett seemed to think that it was more fun to throw the glitter at my face rather than put it on the card. I think its stuck through some kind of accidental magic.”

“Brilliant,” chuckled Irwin.

“Don’t worry Julian, I’ll take a look at that for you,” said Remus.

“And if we can’t get it off accidental magic doesn’t last very long,” agreed Tonks.

“Usually,” added Sirius. 

Julian merely glared at him but then burst out laughing seeing the funny side of the situation.

The night before the second task, Anne was sat in the common room listening to her Walkman whilst Padma tried out a new hairstyle on Lisa’s hair and Anthony and Terry played a game of chess.

“Annie, Professor Flitwick says he needs to talk to you,” said Irwin as he came over to join the group.

“What?” asked Anne taking off her headphones, she had been halfway listening to a Roy Orbison tape.

“Professor Flitwick needs to see you,” Irwin said again.

“Thanks, hun, I’ll see you in a bit,” said Anne getting up and leaving the Common Room.

“Irwin said you wanted to see me Sir?” asked Anne as she arrived at Professor Flitwick’s office.

They walked over to the staff room where Cho Chang was sitting with Hermione and a very young girl with long blonde hair.

“You must be crazy!” shouted Hermione at Professor McGonagall.

“You will all be completely fine,” she tried to explain, “if the champions can’t find you, you will be retrieved from the lake.”

“You’re still tying us up at the bottom of the lake,” protested Cho.

“What’s going on?” asked Anne confused.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Anne knew she was soaking wet and freezing cold. She was in the middle of the Great Lake with Harry and the young girl who was panicking and jabbering in rapid French.

“Ou est Fleur?” she was crying, “Ou est Fleur!”

“Help me with her will you,” said Harry, “I can’t understand a word shes saying.”

“You never paid attention when Remus tried teaching us French did you?” she asked exasperated as she and Harry helped the young girl to swim.

“Je connais Fleur, elle est mon ami,” Anne started, “comment t’appelle tu?”

“Gabrielle,” said the little girl, she seemed to have calmed down slightly now that she could understand what Anne was saying.

“Est Fleur ton soeur?”

The girl nodded.

“Is she ok?” asked Harry as they swam towards the edge of the lake.

“She’s fine, I think she just wants her sister.”

“Tu vois Fleur?” asked Anne pointing at Fleur as they reached the bank where the spectators were waiting.

Marie and Chloe were physically trying to hold Fleur back from running back into the water for Gabrielle.

“Thank you,” she exclaimed giving Harry a hug and a kiss on both cheeks once they had all gotten out of the water, “you saved my little sister.”

Ginny was giving Fleur a slightly dirty look from kissing Harry.

“And thank you too Anne,” said Fleur also kissing Anne on both cheeks.

“You ok Sis?”

“Yeah I’m just you know freezing,” said Anne shivering.

If it had been cold enough in the water it was even colder once they had got out.

“Anne!” screamed Irwin pulling her into a hug, “you’re soaking,” he chuckled.

“Come on, lets get you dried off,” said Harry ushering her over to the first aid tent where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. She had just finished sorting out Fleur and Gabrielle who were both wrapped up in dressing gowns and nursing cups of tea.

“The Great Lake in the middle of February they must be mad,” she muttered as she checked over Harry and Anne.

“I swear,” muttered Sirius as he came into the tent, “if you two had been down there any longer I was going to go and look for the pair of you myself.”

“What and left me on the surface panicking about all three of you?” asked Remus, before giving Anne a huge hug.

“I was so stupid, I should have just taken Anne and gone,” mumbled Harry as he drank his steaming cup of tea.

“You weren’t stupid Prongslet you were noble like all proud Gryffindors should be,” said Sirius proudly ruffling his godson’s hair.

“We’re just happy you two are both alright,” sighed Remus with relief as he passed Anne a mug of hot blackcurrant and apple squash.

“Only one more challenge to go,” said Irwin.

“Who knows, you might even win this thing!” laughed Ron.

“I don’t care if he wins or not, the sooner this is over the better,” said Remus.

“And the sooner you get married Moony.”


	17. Muggle Musical Education 101

Anne was doing some divination homework with Persephone just before the Easter holidays when she saw the Grey Lady.

She had been so busy what with the ball and Harry being in the tournament that Anne had completed forgotten that she had told Dumbledore that she would ask Helena about the horcruxes.

“Sorry Sephie got to go,” said Anne abandoning the dream interpretation chart.

“Helena can I talk to you?” asked Anne in the corridor.

“But of course, Anne I am always willing to help a fellow Ravenclaw.”

“Thanks, I was wondering if you knew about any of your mothers’ possessions?”

“What do you mean?” asked Helena confused.

“Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?” Anne whispered in case they were overheard.

If it was possible for a ghosts face to go white, Helena’s face had just gone white.

“Why do you ask?” she asked stiffly.

Anne took a deep breath, “did you know Tom Riddle, he was a student here about fifty years ago.”

“I know who he is,” she spat.

“Over the Summer, we found a locket that had used to belong to Slytherin that Tom had turned into a Horcrux. Professor Dumbledore believes he may have done the same with an item that was Hufflepuffs. I was wondering if you knew if there was an item of Ravenclaws that may be a Horcrux, possibly something that’s been missing.”

Anne faltered for a moment, a lost item of Ravenclaws?

“The Diadem,” she whispered.

A glimmer of a smile appeared on Helena’s face.

“You know where it is don’t you?” asked Anne.

“If I tell you tell no one,” said Helena slightly threatening.

Anne nodded vigorously.

“I’ve known where the diadem is for the last thousand years, I was the only person who knew where it was until fifty years ago. A curious boy came asking questions just like you, he said he would destroy it. I told him if he looked in a certain tree in an Albanian forest, you would find the diadem.”

“I had been jealous of my mother’s wisdom so I had stolen the diadem and hidden it in Albania. Instead of destroying the diadem, Tom defiled with dark magic.”

“So, the horcrux is in Albania?” whispered Anne, she couldn’t believe her luck.

Helena shook her head through the stream of tears.

“You still know where it is though?”

“The room where things are hidden,” whispered Helena.

“The Room of Requirement,” said Anne breathlessly.

Helena nodded firmly.

Anne and Helena fled for the seventh floor and found the room of hidden things.

There were towers upon towers of missing and forbidden objects, odd socks and broken hairbrushes, ink stained books. There was also fanged Frisbees and old broomsticks racing around between the towers of objects.

“I think its somewhere over here,” said Helena leading Anne over to a large stack of objects.

Anne felt herself drawn towards the diadem just like she had been drawn towards the locket. She picked up the diadem, it felt beautiful and yet dangerous at the same time. Even though the diadem itself was exquisite there was still something clearly dark about it.

“This is it?” she asked Helena nervously.

Helena nodded.

Anne put the diadem in her school bag and rushed off to the staff room.

“Professor Flitwick sir, I need to see Professor Dumbledore.”

“Are you sure I can’t help you dear?” he asked.

“No it has to be Dumbledore.”

“Well if you insist,” shrugged Flitwick as he led Anne to Dumbledores office.

“Cockroach Cluster!” he called clearly as they arrived at the entrance to Dumbledores office.

The staircase appeared and Flitwick went up the stairs followed by Anne.

“Professor, Miss Potter wishes to see you, it seems to be rather urgent.”

“Thank you Fillius,” said Dumbledore, “and what can I help you with today Anne?”

“I asked Helena about the horcruxes,” Anne said once Flitwick had actually left.

“Helena?” asked Dumbledore confused.

“The Grey Lady, she was Rowena Ravenclaw’s daughter.”

“Fascinating,” muttered Dumbledore, “and did she know anything.”

Anne reached it in her bag and placed the diadem on the desk.

“The Diadem of Ravenclaw, its been missing for a thousand years, Helena told Tom where to find it.”

“And naturally he turned it in to a horcrux.”

Anne nodded.

“Where had he hidden it?” asked Dumbledore with interest.

“The Room of Requirement.”

“So it’s been hiding under our noses the whole time,” he chuckled, “thank you Anne, I will of course return the diadem to you once I have destroyed the horcrux.”

“Thank you sir,” said Anne turning to leave.

“And Anne!”

Anne turned back around.

“Well done,” smiled Dumbledore.

The Easter Holidays were full of the usual Ravenclaw revision for the upcoming exams. One evening after a long day of revision Anne was listening to the Seekers yet again on her Walkman. A third year boy came wondering over to talk to her.

“Hi,” grinned Anne.

“What you listening to?” he asked.

“The Seekers,” she answered, “I’ve got some other tapes here,” she said indicating her collection, “they’re all muggle groups though I’m afraid.”

“That’s fine, I’m a muggle born” he grinned, “it’s a shame only one can listen at a time.”

“Give me a minute,” beamed Anne, she left the common room and returned a moment later with her record player, Lisa and Persephone were helping her carry her records.

“So what do you like kid?” asked Persephone.

“You got any Queen?” he asked interested.

“Of course,” chuckled Anne indicating five or six albums, she had grown up with Queen, they were one of Sirius’ favourite groups.

Anne placed one of the Queen albums on the record player, most people had finished revision for the day.

Anne didn’t realise it at the time, but she had just started educating the Ravenclaws from wizarding families in muggle music.

“This stuff is much better than the weird sisters,” said a sixth year as a Beatles record came to an end.

The whole Common Room was listening in, some were listening in the background as they studied or talked to their friends, others were listening much more intently to the records and were fascinated.

This went on for the whole holiday and muggle born or half-blood students were writing home to their families asking them to send them their favourite records in the post so they could introduce their friends to their favorite groups.

This is why Irwin and Anthony were surprised when they came back at the end of the Easter holidays. Usually, the Ravenclaw common room was full of people studying quietly, but today they were assaulted with Abba’s Dancing Queen when they entered the room.

There were of course still people studying whilst they listened to the music in the background, but there were also people twirling around the room, some of the students were even dancing on the tables.

“What happened?” asked Anthony confused.

“This lot discovered muggle music,” chuckled Persephone as she pulled Anthony over to join in the dancing.

“Wait you guys have got to see this,” chortled Lisa as she got out an old Jackson 5 album, “you lot ready?”

A couple of people shrugged and gathered in a group in the middle of the room. The last thing that Irwin had been expecting when he got back from the holidays was a group of Ravenclaws dancing a choreographed routine to Jackson 5’s I Want You Back lead by Lisa.

“I think this lot have finally cracked,” said Anthony as and Irwin pulled their trunks up to their dorm.

“I don’t think they’ve cracked but they have found a way to express their Ravenclaw creativity, maybe it takes away from the stress of studying?”

“You may have a point there my friend,” said Anthony, “but we still live in the craziest house in the school.”

“Possibly not crazy,” considered Irwin, “but definitely the most eccentric.”


	18. A Not So Secret Secret Planning Comittee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exceptionally short but I still felt like it had to be included

Anne was sat in divination class on a hot afternoon in early June when she suddenly found herself feeling very sleepy, this was unusual for her as she was usually wide awake in any class.

Nevertheless, she drifted off to sleep and had a dream right where she was sitting at her desk.

She was flying through the sky. No wait it wasn’t her who was flying but a large owl who had a very important message to deliver for its master. She arrived at her destination where several voices were whispering in desperate conversation.

“The plan hasn’t worked,” whispered a womans voice, “Crouch escaped.”

“Maybe we should come up with another plan,” suggested the other voice.

“Don’t be foolish!” said a high-pitched voice that Anne couldn’t see but she recognized Tom’s voice anywhere.

“If you two idiots actually read this letter,” continued Tom, “you will see that he has been dealt with. Crouch is dead. The plan shall continue unchanged, Harry Potter shall be dead by the end of the month.”

Anne woke up her head-splitting, she struggled to stop herself from vomiting, and had to swallow down the sick.

Anne was sweating profusely and looked across the room to Harry. Harry looked as though he had just had a similar experience.

“Professor Trelawney,” stuttered Harry, “could I be excused please? I’m not feeling very well.”

“Yes of course dear,” said Professor Trelawney slightly annoyed at being disturbed.

Ron got up to take Harry to the hospital wing, but Harry gestured to Anne who followed him out of the room.

“Same dream about Crouch,” whispered Harry when they reached the corridor.

Anne nodded nervously.

“Hospital Wing can wait,” said Harry, “we need to go see Dumbledore.”

Harry practically dragged a shaking Anne with him up to Dumbledores office.

“Do you know the password Anne?”

“Cockroach cluster,” she murmured. 

The eagle had clearly heard her because the next instant the staircase appeared.

Harry pulled Anne up the staircase with him and was about to knock on the door when it opened of its own accord to reveal the Minister of Magic.

“Harry, Anne!” said Fudge astounded at finding the twins outside Dumbledores office.

“If you two would wait, I won’t be long,” said Dumbledore, “we just need to inspect the grounds.”

“Do sit down Anne dear before you feel any worse,” said Dumbledore casually on his way out the door.

Anne almost collapsed into a chair where she started hyperventilating again. Why was it every single time her and Harry had these dreams they were always about killing her or Harry? Why couldn’t people just leave them alone!

Anne didn’t even notice her brother go off to go and explore the pensive.

“Hello Anne and where has young Harry got to?” asked Dumbledore when he returned twenty minutes later.

Anne gestured towards the pensive which had Harry’s head sticking into it.

“Why am I surprised,” chuckled Dumbledore before going to go and find Harry.

Harry sat back down next to Anne and explained about the dream to Dumbledore.

“And you both had the same dream?” asked Dumbledore.

They both nodded.

“Other than over the Summer have there been any more dreams like this?”

“I don’t think so no sir,” said Harry.

“But why do we have these dreams sir?” stuttered Anne.

“I think Harry you and Voldemort have a special connection, as for Anne I’m not sure, possibly you just have such a strong connection with your brother combined with your divination abilities. You may be able to see when your brother is in danger which could be useful. It is also possible that when Harry sees Voldemorts thoughts you can see them too.”

“But what do we do about this sir?” struggled Harry.

“Do? Well I’m afraid Harry there is nothing you can do other than wait.”

“Wait for Voldemort to try and kill me?” asked Harry.

“I’m afraid Voldemort is always going to be trying to kill you until one of you is dead,” Dumbledore said simply.

Harry stared at Dumbledore for a moment, shocked at the bluntness of his statement.

“Now Harry, I think you should take your sister to the Hospital Wing before she is sick again.”

Anne had been starting to feel a bit queasy and light headed again so this did seem like the perfect excuse to leave.

“What are we going to do Harry?” asked Anne as they walked down to the hospital wing.

“For now Sis I don’t know, the first thing we need to worry about is me surviving the month, what with the final challenge and the threat of Voldemort trying to prepare an attack strategy.”


	19. The Return of Tom

Anne didn’t know how she made it through her fourth-year exams, she knew she had passed because she knew the syllabus back to front, she could probably pass her OWLS a year early if she tried. 

No passing her exams wasn’t her worry, she was more worried about the third task happening on Friday evening, and also the possibility of Voldemort jumping into one of her exams and killing her and Harry.

When she finally finished her History of Magic exam on Friday evening she was therefore more than relieved to see Sirius sitting at the Gryffindor table along with Remus, Tonks Julian and for some reason Bill Weasley.

“Hi,” said Anne walking over to the Gryffindor table.

“Hi sweetheart,” said Remus jumping up from the table to give her a huge hug, “how were the exams?”

“I think i’ve probably passed everything,” she chuckled.

“Passed!” exclaimed Harry, “you’ve probably come top of the year in at least half of them.”

Anne blushed and headed off to her own table followed by Remus, Julian and Tonks. They had been talking to Harry all day so they wanted to spend some time with Anne.

“Hey Julian!” called a seventh-year waving from further down the table, Julian went to go and sit with his old friends.

“I see you got rid of the glitter Julian,” chortled Terry.

Julian gave Terry a quick thump on his way past him.

“Hello Anne, your family?” asked Fleur who was sitting with her own parents and Gabrielle.

“Fleur, this is my Uncle Remus and his fiancé Nymphadora Tonks.”

Tonks scowled slightly at the use of her first name but otherwise ignored it.

“Fiancé?” asked Mr Delacour, “when is the happy day?”

“Only a fortnight,” said Tonks hardly believing that in a little over two weeks she would be Mrs Lupin.

“Are you hoping to have children?” asked Mrs Delacour.

“We would like to but we’ll have to see what nature send our way,” said Remus.

They were soon joined at their table by Bill who seemed very interested in chatting up Fleur. This was far from unusual everyone was attracted by Fleur, but Fleur seemed to like Bill. Bill was handsome rugged and young and of course Bill had the unofficial title of being the coolest of the Weasley boys, whereas Fred and George were the family pranksters, and even Percy admitted himself occasionally that he was the family prat.

“Fleur, you know the Weasleys?” asked Anne.

“Quoi?” asked Fleur being distracted from Bill, “ah oui, Ron et Ginny and of course the most amusing Fred and George.”

“Well Bill is their eldest brother,” explained Anne.

“Ah but I should have known,” she chuckled lightly, “the hair.”

“It’s kind of a giveaway isn’t it?” laughed Bill as he swept his long red hair from in front of his face.

“Fleur,” said Cedric as he passed the Ravenclaw table, “we’ve got to head down for the last task.” 

Bill gave Harry and Cedric a brief nod of acknowledgement as Fleur joined the other two champions and the they left the hall after being joined by Victor.

“We should go find somewhere to sit,” prompted Remus.

Anne sat with her family rather than Irwin and her year mates today, as they were relatives of one of the four champions, they had seats right at the front of the stadium.

She watched nervously as the four champions entered the maze one at a time, Fleur and Victor were eventually pulled out of the maze as they shooted up red sparks using their wands.

Harry and Cedric were nowhere to be seen however, just as Anne began to get more nervous about where her brother was her head felt like it was about to split open. 

She closed her eyes hoping it would give her some relief from the pain but instead of darkness she saw a slightly distorted image.

She could see both Harry and Cedric who were looking at the Tri-Wizard Cup with confusion. They seemed to be in the middle of a graveyard of some sort.

“Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?” asked Cedric.

“No,” answered Harry taking a closer look around.

“Cedric, we’ve got to get out of here!” shouted Harry as he ran away from the gravestone he had been inspecting and back towards Cedric and the cup.

“Kill the Spare!” shouted a voice that Anne knew far too well.

“Avada Kedavra!” said a woman’s voice

Cedric was lying dead on the floor; his eyes were glassed over and his body became limp.

“No!” screamed Harry rushing over to Cedric’s body.

Harry was dragged off and tied to a gravestone clearly labelled Tom Riddle.

Thank Merlin that Tom and his minions had not realised that Anne was there too because otherwise, she probably would have been tied up or even killed like poor Cedric.

The two people in cloaks pulled off their hoods to reveal the same couple from the two dreams. A brother and sister, Sirius and Remus had told them, Amycus and Alecto Carrow.

Anne watched helplessly as Harry was cut by a silver dagger for his blood and Amycus Carrow cut off one of his hands and added them to the cauldron along with a bone from Tom Riddle Sr.

Anne prayed that the plan wouldn’t work and that something would go wrong, she even tried to help her brother by trying to untie the ropes tying him to the gravestone. But her attempts were fruitless, it was fairly clear now that her appearance in the graveyard was spiritual rather than physical, she couldn’t touch anything, and nobody could see her. 

It felt familiar to how her brother had explained the pensive and also to her excursion into Tom’s diary in second year. It was almost as if then she was experiencing someone’s memory, but this was no memory. This was happening right now!

Much too soon Voldemort came out of the huge cauldron in the middle of the graveyard. But this wasn’t the young handsome Tom that Anne had met two years ago. He had a snakelike face and a skeletally thin body; his skin was as thin and as pale as parchment. He was almost a weird sort of combination between a human and a ghost. Anne supposed that Voldemort was no longer a full human because of the Horcruxes, but little did he know that they had already destroyed three of his precious Horcruxes.

Voldemort replaced Amycus’ missing hand and then summoned his army of deatheaters. 

There was a swarm of black flying objects as the deatheaters arrived and formed a sort of semi-circle with Voldemort and Tom Riddle’s gravestone with Harry attached in the middle.

Voldemort was going around inspecting where all the deatheaters were stood, there were several gaps in the group.

Anne flinched slightly when Voldemort reached the place where Regulus was supposed to have stood. Little did Tom know that Regulus’ final act had been an act of defiance to bring them one step closer to bringing his old master down.

Voldemort stopped by the largest gap.

“Here should be Pettigrew, he was proved most worthy of my service, not only did he lead me to the Potters, he escaped Azkaban and tried to kill Anne and Harry Potter with help from Greyback and Lucius. Unfortunately, of course although he was a great servant, he is less than useless without his soul.”

Harry glowered at Voldemort from behind his gag.

“Then here should be Lucius, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rabastan,” sighed Voldemort, “don’t worry my friends you shall not be imprisoned for long!”

Anne felt slightly sick at the thought of the woman who tortured Neville’s parents into insanity and killed Irwin’s mum being free from Azkaban.

“My other friend had already returned to me and proved his loyalty, he shall be greatly rewarded.”

“And now Harry Potter!” exclaimed Voldemort, “how is it that a boy with no extraordinary powers can now defeat me no less than three times! Your sister according to Lucius is the family coward but this does not stop her from having extraordinary powers. 

Not just the divination powers that were so well reported in the paper last Summer, but rumour has it that even though she is only fourteen she can do wandless and non-verbal magic without even trying. 

Now that is a powerful witch, but not for long of course, the first I’m going to do when I’ve killed you is kill your weird family. First your freak sister and then the werewolf.”

“You will never touch my family again!” screamed Harry having managed to get rid of his gag.

“You have courage,” said Voldemort somewhat impressed, “but this does not mean that you will live any longer. And once you’re gone there won’t be anyone left to protect your powerful but cowardly and freakish sister.”

Anne wanted to fly at and strangle Voldemort herself but then she remembered that she couldn’t touch anything.

One of the deatheaters undid the ropes tying Harry to the gravestone and Harry and Voldemort prepared to duel.

“Bow to death Harry.”

But Harry didn’t bow.

“Imperio,” said Voldemort lazily.

Harry seemed to struggle for a moment.

“Bugger off!” Harry eventually replied.

“Perhaps I need to teach you a few lessons about respect before you die?”

“Crucio.”

Harry’s body was writhing on the ground of the graveyard and Anne’s head hurt even more.

“Enough!” said Voldemort after a while.

Harry struggled back onto his feet and Harry and Voldemort both cast their spells.

“Expeliarmus!”

“Avada Kedavra!”

Why had Harry cast Expeliarmus! Voldemort was trying to kill him!

Two shots of light flew out of the wands but instead of either of them hitting their intended targets they met in the middle. Harry and Voldemort were struggling to make their beam of light reach closer towards their target.

Eventually a gold sphere seemed to grow around Harry and Voldemort, not long after that several torsos began to appear and talked to Harry, but Anne could hear them too.

“Harry,” said Cedric, “take my body back to my parents.”

“So, he really was a wizard then, killed me that one did,” said the old man from their dream over the Summer.

“Harry, keep holding on we’re so proud of you,” said Lily Potter as she appeared, “your Father is coming.”

“Just a little longer son,” said James as he appeared next to his wife.

“Anne darling, if you can hear us, we are so proud of you,” said Lily.

“Keep fighting both of you,” said James, “now grab Cedric and the cup and run Harry!”

Harry dashed over to Cedric’s body.

“Accio Portkey!”


	20. Another War starts

“Harry!!” screamed Anne as she opened her eyes, “Harry!!”

“Calm down darling,” said Remus gently, “it was probably just a bad a dream, you dropped off sweetheart.”

“Where’s Harry?” she panicked.

But she needn’t have asked because that moment Harry appeared in the middle of the stadium clutching the cup and Cedric.

“Harry!” Anne shouted rushing towards her brother so fast that Remus and Sirius didn’t even had time to try and stop her from leaping the barrier.

“He’s back!” cried Harry clutching onto Cedric’s lifeless body.

“I know,” she said clinging onto her brother for dear life, “but you’re safe.”

“Harry whats going on?” asked Dumbledore who had just arrived.

“Hes back,” Harry sobbed again.

Anne nodded her head through her tears as she clung onto Harry.

There was a large crowd forming around them of assorted staff and students trying to find out what was going on. All Anne wanted was to find Remus and Sirius, take a calming draught, and get some sleep.

“Stay here,” said Dumbledore firmly as he went to go and sort out the Diggory family.

“Come on Potter,” said a gruff voice, “Hospital Wing.”

A firm grip was placed on both Harry and Anne’s shoulders and they were pulled away from the steadily growing crowd.

“Remus,” stuttered Anne still frantically searching the crowd for their family.

“Dumbledore told us to stay where we were,” said Harry more than slightly confused.

“You’ve had a shock Potter, you need to see Madam Pomfrey, your sister looks like she could use a calming draught as well.”

Harry didn’t argue with him Anne nearly always needed a calming draught so Moody was probably right.

“This isn’t the Hospital Wing,” said Harry even more confused as they arrived at Moody’s office. 

“Let me take a look at that leg of yours Harry,” said Moody as if he hadn’t heard a single word that Harry had said.

Anne noticed that Moody had firmly locked his office door, surely not even someone so suspicious as Moody would lock his office door with Harry and Anne inside if Moody knew that Dumbledore was looking for them.

“What happened in the graveyard?”

“I never said anything about a graveyard,” said Harry gripping onto his sisters’ hand under the desk, there was something weird going on in here but whatever was happening they would face it together.

“To think that my master has planned all year for this evening only for it to go wrong. But now I’m going to hand him not just one but both of the legendary Potter twins in one fell swoop.”

“Your master?” asked Harry.

“Hand us over!” stuttered Anne.  
Moody pulled out his wand and pointed it vigorously in-between Harry and Anne, but it was too late. 

There was a huge crash and the door burst open to reveal Professor’s Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

Now that the danger had passed, Anne’s final ounce of courage disappeared and she finally went into shut down. 

She sat there silently as Barty Crouch Junior was revealed and then Harry described to Professor Dumbledore what happened in the graveyard.

“Mum mentioned something about Anne being able to hear her,” said Harry looking at his sister. He was still gripping onto her wrist.

“Anne,” asked Professor Dumbledore gently, “Anne can you hear me?”

Anne nodded slightly.

“Did you see anything of what happened tonight?”

“It was almost like I was in a memory,” she started, “but it was happening as I saw it, next thing I knew I was back in the stadium and then Harry came back with Cedric.”

“And you could not interact with your surroundings?” asked Dumbledore.

Anne shook her head.

“Anne this is very important did anybody see you?”

“No sir,” said Anne quietly.

“Albus,” said Professor McGonagall who had just returned, “don’t you think Harry and Anne have done enough for tonight?”

“You are right Minerva,” said Dumbledore, “I need to go sort out Fudge,” he muttered grudgingly.

“Come on Potter Hospital Wing,” she started to shepherd Harry towards the Hospital Wing, Anne was still in a mode of shut down and Harry was gripping onto her wrist tightly.

“Kids thank God!” exclaimed Sirius as he saw Harry and Anne come into the Hospital Wing.

“Try not to question them too much Sirius, they’ve had a long night,” said McGonagall before leaving.

“Harry your leg!” exclaimed Hermione seeing Harry’s leg which was bleeding profusely.

Sirius lifted Harry onto one of the hospital beds and then placed Anne on the bed next to his.

“Sweetheart are you ok?” asked Remus, he looked as though he might have been crying.

Anne nodded uncertainly.

Remus sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest and he stroked her hair like he always did when she needed to calm down.

“Its ok darling,” he sobbed “you’re ok now.”

“But they’re not Moony!” shouted Sirius, “if he’s back they are definitely not ok, Voldemort’s got it in for them.”

“Sirius is right,” said Irwin who was sitting cross legged at the end of Anne’s bed, “Tom won’t stop until both Harry and Anne are dead.”

“I guess we’ll just have to stop him first then,” grimaced Harry as Madam Pomfrey came over to take a look at Harry and Anne.

“Neither of you will be stopping anyone until I’ve fixed that leg of yours’s and you’ve both had a good night’s sleep.”

Madam Pomfrey handed Harry a vial of skelegrow and another one of dreamless sleep.

“Drink up Harry,” prompted Sirius who was sitting on his godson’s bed.

“Hmmm,” Pomfrey muttered as she took a quick look at Anne, “you’re still thinner than I’d like you to be, but I can see you’re in good hands.”

Pomfrey smiled at Remus who was still stroking Anne’s hair as the sobbing started to subside and Irwin who was still patiently sitting crossed legged at the end of the bed sticking by Anne’s side no matter what.

Madam Pomfrey placed a vial of dreamless sleep and a second one of calming draught for Anne on the bedside table.

“Come on poppet,” said Remus, pulling out a handkerchief, “we’ve got all Summer to talk and sort this out.”

He handed Anne the handkerchief and she blew her nose but was still looking very teary.

“I know you’re upset sweetheart but I can promise you the best thing for you right now is a good nights sleep.”

Remus got off of the bed and handed Anne the two vials of potion which she swallowed down in one.

Irwin hopped off the bed quickly whilst they tucked Anne back in and then sat back down crossed legged on the end of the bed with a large book on Classical Mythology.

Tonks, Remus and Sirius were sat between Harry and Anne’s beds. Hermione Ron and Ginny were sat on the other side of Harry’s bed and Luna and Julian were both on the other side of Anne’s bed.

Nobody went back to their dormitories that night, apart from a brief disturbance by the Minister for Magic it was fairly uneventful night the rest of the time.

Remus, Sirius and Tonks all tried to keep a constant vigil on Harry and Anne all night but they eventually dropped off to sleep. Remus was holding gently onto Anne’s hand in his sleep and Tonks had her arm around him. She was the only one of the three still awake, that may have been because she was worried that Voldemort or one of his supporters was going to come crashing through the door, and she wanted to be ready for them.

Ron Hermione and Ginny fell asleep quite quickly, Ginny was resting her head on Harry’s bed as she slept. 

Julian and Luna were sleeping too but Irwin stayed up all night reading, there was faint glow from the lanterns all night which was just enough to read by. So, whenever anyone woke up during the night they would find Irwin leaning over his massive book not being able to sleep because he was so worried about Anne.

“Irwin!” whispered Julian at nearly six o’clock, “you slept at all mate?”

“Nope,” said Irwin not even looking up from the book.

“You too worried about Anne?”

“Uh huh.”

“Remus,” said Tonks once Remus had woken up.

“Hmmm?” he said drowsily.

“You’re going to make a great Dad,” whispered Tonks.

“And what makes you say that Dora?” asked Remus stretching slightly.

“Because you already are,” Tonks smiled gesturing towards Anne, “you’re great with her.”

“That’s just practise,” shrugged Remus.

“You’re still really good at it,” chuckled Tonks.

“She’s right you know,” muttered Irwin.

“Rule number one of marriage,” laughed Julian, “never argue with them when you get complimented.”

After a while everyone was awake again, most of them had gone for breakfast in the Great Hall, they brought back a plate of toast for Irwin who was not moving until Anne woke up.

“Irwin?” asked Anne as she woke up.

Irwin was crunching on a piece of toast and reading about Jason and the Argonauts.

“Annie!” he yelled forgetting his toast and dropping his book.

He leaped across the bed and threw himself at his girlfriend.

“Woah slow down there Irwin,” chuckled Sirius as they came back from breakfast.

Pomfrey brought over tow heaving trays of breakfast for Anne and Harry once she saw that they were awake. Anne couldn’t eat a lot of hers, but Irwin was more than willing to help her, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday dinner and the threat of Voldemort returning can give someone a healthy appetite.

Harry slowly explained everything that had happened in the graveyard. They made the perfect audience, they gasped and screamed at all the right moments.

The last week at school wasn’t as bad as it could have been, Anne spent most of her time with Irwin, Harry and the Weasleys. Remus and Sirius had left on the day after the tournament to try and reform some of the Order of the Phoenix with help from Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Anne was avoiding most of the other students as the one that weren’t giving her and Harry strange looks seemed to be avoiding her too. This suited Anne just fine.

The worst part of the week though was Cedric’s funeral, it happened the day before the end of term. Cho apparently hadn’t stopped crying for a week, and Anne couldn’t blame her, if that had been Irwin or even Harry, she wouldn’t have stopped for at least a month.

The end of term finally came and Anne placed a feather light charm on her trunk and carried it down to the entrance way so that it could be loaded onto the train.

“Anne!” called Fleur.

She was standing with a group of other Beauxbatons students including Marie and Chloe.

“Thank you for all your help this year,” said Fleur.

“We are all sorry for what has happened with Cedric,” added Marie.

“And we wish you bonne chance for your future encounters with um….” Stuttered Fleur.

“Tom?” suggested Anne, she found it easier to call him by his real name, that way she was less scared of him.

“Oui Tom,” nodded Fleur.

“You believe us?” asked Anne shocked.

“Bein sure!” said Fleur, “why wouldn’t I believe you?”

“A lot of people don’t want to believe he’s back in the first place,” she explained.

“Well then they are stupid!”

Anne wasn’t going to argue with that. Fortunately, she managed to find a quiet compartment on the train with Irwin, Neville and Luna.

They weren’t very far into the journey when there was a knock on the compartment door.

“Err can we come in?” asked Anthony poking his head around the door with Persephone.

Anne looked uncertain.

“Firstly, we are your best friends Anne, we believe you, secondly we don’t want to talk about…”

“Voldemort,” finished Irwin.

They flinched slightly.

“Well shut the door then, we don’t anyone gawking at us,” said Irwin.

The journey home it was as if the last week had never happened, they all talked about their Summer plans and how Remus and Tonks were getting married next week.

Remus and Sirius were waiting for them on the platform when they got to London.

“You ready to go home kiddo?” asked Sirius taking her trunk from her.

Anne nodded enthusiastically as she left the platform talking to Remus who had his arm around her.


End file.
